Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Granger
by LKWSM
Summary: Alors que la guerre n'est pas encore officiellement déclarée, les protagonistes commencent leur septième année à Poudlard. Hermione, tout comme le reste de ses camarades, est intriguée par l'attitude effacée de Drago Malefoy. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à s'attacher à lui en cherchant à le connaitre un peu mieux...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma toute première fanfiction, et c'est une Dramione !**

 **Elle n'est pas encore finie, mais je me décide enfin à la poster en me disant que peut-être, si quelques personnes tombent dessus par hasard et la lisent, ça me motivera à écrire un peu plus vite ;) J'ai à mon actif une dizaine de chapitres écrits, alors je publierais de temps en temps en fonction du nombre de lectures !**

 **Bisous**

 _ **LKWSM**_

* * *

Avant de commencer à lire ma fiction, voici quelques précisions :

Ça commence à la rentrée de la 7ème année des protagonistes. Cependant, certaines modifications ont été apportées à l'histoire : Voldemort agit différemment dans ma version. Il adopte une tactique différente que dans la version originale. Cela entraîne certaines choses :

\- Sirius n'est pas mort (la scène dans le ministère au département des mystères avec la prophétie a bien eu lieu mais les mangemorts se retirent plus vite que dans la version originale et Sirius n'est pas tué).

\- Dumbledore n'est pas mort non plus (en effet, cela sera mieux expliqué plus tard dans la fanfiction mais Rogue n'a pas pu faire le serment inviolable car Drago tarde à donner sa réponse à Voldemort concernant s'il désire toujours intégrer les rangs des mangemorts).

\- Par conséquent, Drago n'est pas encore un mangemort au début de la septième année.

\- Au début de la fic Harry est au courant pour les horcruxes mais pour l'instant c'est Dumbledore qui s'en charge puisqu'il n'est pas mort (de plus puisque mon histoire ne se concentre pas sur Harry, elle ne se concentre pas non plus sur la chasse aux horcruxes même si j'en parlerais puisque c'est un élément très important dans l'univers HP).

\- Évidemment le caractère de certaines personnes va peut-être s'éloigner de la version originale au fur et à mesure. Sans les modifier, je les fais juste évoluer différemment, puisque les événements sont différents (cela entraîne forcément des évolutions des personnages différentes).

\- Sans me concentrer sur Harry, je tiens à rester fidèle à l'intrigue, aussi je garde à l'esprit qu'il faut inclure les horcruxes comme je le mentionne plus haut mais aussi un nouvel affrontement entre Voldemort et Harry, ainsi qu'une guerre finale. (Evidemment pour ménager le suspense je me permets de m'éloigner de la version originale de la bataille de Poudlard, sinon on est sûr de savoir pour qui ça fini bien et pour qui ça fini mal, et c'est moins drôle !).


	2. Chapitre 1 : Pour une photo

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction qui s'appelle (pour l'instant) "Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Granger". Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, mots mal orthographiés, écrits en double... Je n'ai personne qui relit mes chapitres avant qu'ils soient postés et malgré tout le mal que je me donne pour que mes écrits soient propres, parfois certains détails m'échappent !**

 **Enfin bref, enjoy ! :)**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR !**

 **LKWSM**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Pour une photo

\- Lâchez-moi !

Des rires se firent entendre.

\- On t'avait prévenu Colin, dis alors une voix grave.

\- Et tu n'as pas écouté, ajouta une autre voix, dommage pour toi Crivey.

Drago Malefoy marchait d'un pas trainant en direction des voix, sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre en tournant à l'angle du couloir. Crabbe et Goyle, les deux sbires de Drago depuis la première année à Poudlard, avaient coincé cet insupportable Colin Crivey contre un mur et s'apprêtaient à lui faire payer quelque chose qui apparemment, les avait beaucoup irrités.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie contre moi ! s'écria alors le Gryffondor à peine âgé d'un an de moins qu'eux, mais bien plus petit et frêle cependant.

\- Pas besoin de magie pour ça, espèce de sang de bourbe, grogna Goyle avec un poing en l'air.

\- Lâchez le, intima Drago.

Au simple son de sa voix, les deux Serpentards se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds d'argent était appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, à quelques mètres d'eux. Crabbe et Goyle se sentaient bêtes d'avoir été pris sur le fait, et par peur plus que par loyauté envers leur chef de bande, ils lâchèrent leur cible cependant toujours bloquée contre le mur. Crabbe se sentit obligé de se justifier :

\- Mais cette petite vermine de sang de bourbe n'arrête pas de nous suivre de partout, et il nous prend par surprise avec son appareil photo débile.

\- Oh, dis Drago d'un ton las, ennuyé par cette conversation. Alors vous avez un admirateur secret, quelle charmante nouvelle…

Drago pinca ses lèvres et réprima un sourire moqueur. Colin avait pris ces deux grosses brutes pour cible depuis plusieurs jours, les prenant en photo lorsqu'ils s'y attendaient le moins, et dans des situations peu flatteuses. Il y a un an, il les aurait laissé faire, aurait peut-être même profité de la situation pour dénigrer le garçon également. Cependant, cette année, c'était différent. Non pas que son mépris pour les sorciers au sang impur se soit envolé, loin de là, seulement les gamineries entre élèves de Poudlard ne lui paraissaient plus aussi amusantes, mais plutôt futiles.

\- Je vais rater mon cours de potion, laissez-moi passer maintenant !

Mais personne ne bougea. Alors Malefoy s'avança vers eux, intimant à Crabbe et Goyle de se pousser d'un revers de la main. Il baissa la tête pour regarder Colin Crivey droit dans les yeux, et lui dis tout simplement de déguerpir.

\- Hors de question que je parte sans mon appareil photo ! osa alors le Gryffondor.

Mais Drago ne le lâchait pas du regard, un regard qui n'avait rien de sympathique. Alors Colin s'en alla en marmonnant qu'il se vengerait de ces maudits serpents.

Drago se tourna vers Crabbe qui avait toujours l'appareil photo de la victime en sa possession et lui pris des mains. Il leur ordonna ensuite de ne pas rester planter là, parce que leurs têtes d'idiot l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Les deux ne se firent pas prier et partirent en direction de leur salle commune.

Dans un des dortoirs vert et argent des Serpentards, Malfoy était allongé sur son lit, un bras derrière la tête. Il avait profité d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard organisée par l'école pour pouvoir se retrouver seul. Pré-au-Lard était un endroit ridicule rempli de gens stupides, il n'avait rien à y faire. De plus, il ne supportait que très difficilement la compagnie de qui que ce soit depuis la rentrée. C'était leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard, et plus que jamais il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il aurait pu être aux côtés du mage noir, avoir une place très importante et être respecté de celui qui fut son idole toute sa jeunesse. Cependant quelque chose avait changé cet été. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora une fois de plus l'image qui avait hanté toutes ses nuits depuis les dernières semaines.

Dans l'immense et sombre pièce principale du manoir des Malfoy, Lucius semblait nerveux. Il ne cessait d'aller et venir, sa baguette serrée dans la main. Drago était là, au fond de la pièce et assistait à la scène. Sa mère, Narcissa était assise dans un des grands fauteuils et malgré son visage impassible, on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Après ce qui sembla durer une éternité pour tout le monde, un « crac » se fit entendre, suivit d'un autre. Au milieu de la pièce, le Lord venait de transplaner, suivi de très près par Bellatrix Lestrange, sœur de Narcissa et fidèle de Voldemort. Narcissa se leva aussitôt et baissa la tête en signe de respect devant le maître. Lucius s'avança alors vers lui :

\- Maitre, honorable maitre… Merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre pré…

\- Cesse, le coupa la grande figure encore encapuchonnée, tais-toi Lucius.

Lucius s'exécuta sur le champ et baissa également la tête en signe de respect. C'est alors que le Lord, d'un grand geste gracieux digne des mouvements d'un serpent, baissa la capuche de sa grande cape noire. Il chercha lors d'une fraction de seconde le regard de Drago et lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, le fixa de ses yeux rouges.

\- Bonjour, Drago, dit-il d'une voix aiguë et mielleuse, de celles qui glacent le sang.

Pour toute réponse, Drago le fixa sans dire un mot.

\- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis là, mon garçon, continua Voldemort sans sourciller. Je t'avais laissé un délai de trois jours pour te décider. Evidemment, ce délai était pour la forme, je connais déjà ta réponse. Je suis ravi de savoir qu'un nouveau Malefoy rejoint le cercle de mes dévoués mangemorts.

Le mage noir fila alors à travers la pièce, en lévitation à quelques millimètres au-dessus du sol avant de se retrouver en face du jeune Malefoy.

\- Tends ton bras, mon garçon.

Alors qu'il ne faisait aucun mouvement, la tension se fit sentir.

\- Maitre, coupa alors Narcissa, tous les yeux désormais tournés vers elle. Pardonnez-moi de vous couper, Maître, mais nous vous avons appelé pour vous informer que Drago avait bien réfléchit et…

Avant même d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, elle se retrouva à genou, le visage crispé de douleur sous le sortilège de Doloris qui lui avait été lancé. D'une voix qui ne semblait plus aussi doucereuse, il planta son regard glacial dans les yeux apeurés de la femme :

\- Comment, Narcissa, siffla-t-il à la façon d'un serpent, oses-tu défier ton maître ? Comment, Narcissa, peux-tu te permettre de lui couper la parole ? Oh, dit-il en regardant son visage déformé par la peur, tu oserais déjouer mes plans… Que comptais-tu me dire ? Que Drago avait bien réfléchit et avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre mes rangs ?

L'atmosphère de la pièce était glaciale. Voldemort se tourna enfin vers Drago mais continua sa tirade à l'intention de la souffrante qui était désormais allongée sur le sol, réprimant des hurlements de douleurs atroces, et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! hurla-t-il, son sang-froid ayant disparu en une fraction de seconde.

\- Je vous en supplie, Maître, murmura alors la femme presque muette tant elle agonisait.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort pour atteindre Narcissa. Alors seulement, il parut recouvrir son calme et se retourna de nouveau vers Drago, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes qu'il réprimait tant bien que mal.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Ton insolente de mère pense peut-être avoir réussi à te convaincre que me rejoindre n'était pas prudent, mais tu sais, Drago, que la décision la plus sage est de suivre les traces de ton père.

Drago lâcha le regard de Voldemort pour croiser celui de son père qui n'avait pas manifesté sa présence depuis le début. Il pouvait voir, même à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'expression de Lucius déformée par le chagrin. Drago sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Une boule de haine, qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il revint alors aux yeux froids qui étaient désormais si près de lui qu'il put voir son reflet blafard à l'intérieur.

\- Je reviendrais, Drago. Et tu as intérêt à ne pas me contrarier une nouvelle fois, où tu risquerais de subir plus grave que la mort de ton imbécile de mère.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il transplana de nouveau, toujours suivi par Bellatrix qui semblait n'éprouver aucun sentiment face à la mort de sa sœur, lâchant même un petit ricanement propre à elle.

Drago rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond de son dortoir. Les serpents qui ornaient la tenture semblaient le toiser de leurs billes rouges, et narguer les larmes qui commençaient à perler le long de ses joues. Il s'assit alors d'un geste sec, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche et se leva.

Il resta debout quelques secondes, et son regard se tourna alors vers sa table de nuit, sur laquelle était posé l'appareil photo de Crivey. Il le saisit et sorti en trombe de la pièce, décidé à se changer les idées.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs et monta deux étages avant de pénétrer dans la salle sur demande. Dans le monde des sorciers, les appareils photos étaient faciles d'utilisation. Un simple sort et les images en mouvement des photos apparaissaient toutes seules sur du papier. Cependant, Colin utilisait un appareil de moldu qu'il avait emprunté à ses parents, pensant que de cette façon les élèves de Poudlard qu'il photographiait à leur insu ne pourraient pas l'utiliser. Drago essaya tout de même quelques sorts, qui ne fonctionnèrent pas. Déçu de ne pas pouvoir se moquer de ses camarades de Serpentard, il laissa tomber l'appareil et sorti de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps à Pré-au-Lard, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient du pub Les Trois Balais, riant aux éclats. Pour eux, l'été avait été un de leurs meilleurs. Ils l'avaient passé ensemble tous les trois, dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius qui servait désormais de refuge. Malgré le règlement strict imposé par l'ordre qui leur interdisait de sortir en pleine journée, Harry et Ron une fois la nuit tombée volaient parfois sur leurs balais au-dessus des nuages, mais seulement après avoir pris du polynectar, ordre intimé par Molly qui leur refusait déjà beaucoup de choses. Les garçons avaient accepté, comprenant ses inquiétudes et voulant la rassurer. Hermione quant à elle, n'eut pas besoin de ces sorties nocturnes car elle découvrit au bout de quelques jours l'ancienne bibliothèque de la famille Black. Même si la plupart des livres qui la composait étaient tournés vers la magie noire, certains appartenaient à Sirius, et Hermione passa l'été à les lire. L'ambiance était assez chaleureuse puisque la maison accueillait la famille Weasley au complet ainsi qu'Harry, Hermione et Sirius, et recevait plusieurs fois par jour la visite de membres de l'ordre tel que Remus, Tonks ou Alastor Maugrey. De plus, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec les nombreuses réunions privées de l'ordre auxquelles le trio avait maintenant le droit d'assister.

C'était la fin d'après-midi, et les trois amis décidèrent de quitter Pré-au-Lard et rentrer à Poudlard avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée, rigolant toujours sur leur chemin.

Alors qu'ils venaient de passer les grandes portes de Poudlard, Hermione fut heurtée violemment par quelqu'un qui sortait à toute vitesse et tomba à terre. Harry lui tendit une main pour se relever, et alors qu'elle se remettait de sa chute, elle chercha du regard la personne qui l'avait bousculée et qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'arrêter. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps en voyant Drago Malefoy s'éloigner sans même se retourner.

\- Eh Malefoy, cria Ron à sa silhouette qui s'éloignait, ne t'excuse pas surtout, crétin !

Drago s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Les trois amis se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur et furent surpris de voir qu'il reprit sa route, sans répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Je comprends pas Malefoy, ces derniers temps, lâcha Ron tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. C'est vrai, depuis la rentrée il a pratiquement pas fait de vagues, que ça soit en cours ou dans les couloirs de l'école.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était un crétin qui agissait comme... un crétin, plaisanta Harry.

\- Hmm… c'est louche, dit Ron, mettant fin à cette conversation.

Le lendemain, les Gryffondors avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentards. Remus Lupin avait accepté avec honneur de reprendre le poste qu'il occupait quelques années plus tôt, sachant très bien la double mission qu'il occupait : Dumbledore avait demandé à plusieurs membres de l'ordre de surveiller de près Harry et ceci tout au long de l'année, afin d'être présent en cas d'une attaque du Mage Noir.

Lupin, qui était d'humeur taquine, crut drôle de demander aux élèves des deux maisons de faire des équipes de deux. Alors que chaque élève s'alliait à un de ses amis, Lupin leur intima de faire pair avec quelqu'un de la maison opposée. Après des protestations non cachées des deux côtés, il trancha, légèrement agaçé :

\- Bien, nous aurons donc recours à un tirage au sort !

Harry fut mis avec une élève de Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait que de vue mais qui n'avait pas l'air enchantée par son binôme. Il se dit en lui-même que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire que de tomber avec Drago Malefoy et relativisa. Ron quant à lui tomba avec Crabbe, et malgré ses supplications auprès du professeur Lupin, fut résigné à partager tout un cours avec cet idiot de Serpentard. Enfin, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas de binôme :

\- Bien, à ton tour Hermione, dis alors Lupin.

Il fit un petit mouvement avec sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron qui ne contenait plus que quelques petits morceaux de papiers pliés en deux. Un des petits papiers vola alors jusqu'à elle. Elle l'ouvrit et lu avec une horreur non dissimulé dans la voix :

\- Drago Malefoy.

Cependant Hermione, à l'instar de ses camarades, ne protesta pas et alla se placer à côté de Malfoy. Lui non plus ne dit rien, se limitant à souffler et à secouer la tête d'un air résigné.

Le cours débutât dans un brouhaha d'élèves qui, apparemment, ne s'entendaient pas avec leurs partenaires respectifs.

\- Ecoute Potter, râla la jeune Serpentard qui s'impatientait, ce n'est parce que tu es vénéré par la moitié de l'école que je vais te laisser faire comme bon te semble. Tu es peut-être doué dans cette matière, mais si tu fais tout comment je peux progresser ? Ne soit pas si égoïste.

\- J'aimerais mieux qu'on ait une bonne note, si ça te dérange pas, répliqua alors Harry en soufflant.

Plus loin, deux voix graves se disputaient vivement.

\- Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais Crabbe !

Ron se relevait en frottant son pantalon. Crabbe, au lieu de le laisser se faire attaquer puisque chacun devait s'entrainer à lancer des sortilèges, avait désarmé Ron et fait tombé à la renverse. Crabbe rigolait, la baguette de Ron à la main.

\- T'es un idiot, j'ai pas envie que tu me tues en te trompant de sort, Weasmoche.

Plus loin, Drago et Hermione se lançaient des sorts chacun leur tour, essayant d'éviter l'attaque de l'autre. Même si Hermione était très concentrée, Drago ne fut touché aucune fois, se contentant de balayer d'un geste las de sa baguette les sorts de la jeune Gryffondor qui se contentaient de ricocher. Il commençait à s'ennuyer fermement et bailla de façon à provoquer la sorcière qui elle, se faisait désarmer pour la troisième fois du cours.

\- Dis donc Granger, tu es sûre d'être considérée comme la première de ta classe ? ricana-t-il.

Hermione rougit et lança un énième stupefix qui se fit arrêter net par la baguette du blond. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, se sentant honteuse de ne pas pouvoir se défendre contre un simple élève, qui plus est le plus prétentieux de tout Poudlard.

\- Tu te crois vraiment aussi supérieur, Malfoy ? lanca t-elle, complètement essoufflée.

\- Eh bien, dis Drago qui s'était rapproché d'elle après avoir fait voler la baguette sa partenaire jusque dans sa main, je ne le crois pas non. Je le sais.

Il lui tendit alors sa baguette en la regardant droit dans les yeux, et Hermione qui était remontée contre lui s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer une réplique bien cinglante mais elle ne put pas. Son regard resta accroché à celui de son binôme. Il la fixait de ses yeux gris, les mêmes yeux qui l'avaient fixée depuis 7 ans, mais cependant à cet instant là quelque chose d'infime dans son regard semblait différent. Elle resta la, plantée devant Malefoy, une main levée qui s'était apprêtée à récupérer sa baguette mais qui avait été comme stoppée par une force invisible. Le professeur Lupin mis alors fin aux activités des élèves en frappant dans ses mains, au plus grand soulagement de tous, surtout d'Hermione qui sortit enfin de son inertie et lâcha le regard gris afin de se retourner vers Lupin.

\- Je ne pourrais pas assurer mon cours la semaine prochaine…

Il continuait de parler mais Goyle qui était flanqué aux côtés de Malefoy, lui souffla en ricanant :

\- On se demande bien pourquoi.

Les deux se mirent à rire et discuter jusqu'à ce que les élèves quittent la salle. Drago sorti lui aussi et commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur de Poudlard pour aller respirer autre chose que de l'air pollué par des Gryffondors. Cependant, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler au loin.

\- Malefoy ! criait Hermione en courant pour le rattraper. Eh, pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? dit-elle une fois qu'elle l'avait rattrapé.

\- Peut-être parce que le cours était fini ? Tu voulais quoi Granger, que je t'attende peut-être ? cracha-t-il avant de se remettre à marcher.

\- Oui, en effet, souffla Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à suivre son pas trop pressé.

Drago s'arrêta cette fois ci et se retourna vers elle. Elle continua alors, soulagée de ne plus avoir à courir :

\- On fait comment pour le devoir ?

\- Le devoir ? dit Drago, agaçé. Mais quel devoir ?

\- Le devoir que le professeur Lupin nous a donné alors que toi et ton imbécile de clone étiez en train de discuter et de ne rien écouter du tout ! On a un devoir à faire ensemble, Malefoy, et je te préviens qu'il est hors de question que je le fasse toute seule, alors tu as intérêt à te pointer pour qu'on fasse ça ensemble. Il est à rendre pour dans deux semaine mais je préfèrerais le faire au plus vite, parce qu'on a aussi un parchemin à rendre à Madame Chourave sur les particularités des plantes sous-marines, et aussi un devoir en potions et…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, arrête de jacasser Granger, supplia Malefoy qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête, je ferais ce stupide devoir avec toi mais je t'en supplie, la ferme.

Il fixa alors Hermione qui ne trouva rien à dire, et profita de son silence afin de partir pour de bon. Hermione elle, resta pour la deuxième fois de la matinée plantée là à regarder Malefoy. Elle suivit des yeux sa silhouette qui sortait par les grandes portes de l'entrée principale de Poudlard. Elle aurait surement pu rester là une bonne partie de la journée si Ron et Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapée et sortie de ses pensées.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Malefoy ? Il accepte de faire le devoir avec toi ? demanda Harry.

\- J'espère que oui, continua Ron, parce que sinon je lui flanque une raclée à cette petite fouine.

\- Il a accepté, se contenta de répondre Hermione dans un souffle.

Les deux garçons parurent surpris.

\- Tu vois Harry, je te l'avais dit ! Malefoy agit bizarrement depuis la rentrée. D'abord il arrête d'embêter les premières années, ensuite il ne nous cherche plus quand il nous croise dans le château et maintenant il accepte sans broncher l'idée de passer du temps avec Hermione qu'il considère comme de la vermine depuis toujours, qui plus est pour travailler. Et tu sais Hermione, sans vouloir te vexer, même si c'est agréable de passer du temps avec toi, pour travailler c'est une autre histoire…

\- Comment ça ? se vexa-t-elle.

\- Oui eh bien, c'est pas complètement faux, Hermione, continua Harry, tu sais quand il est question des cours tu es un peu…

\- Hystérique, coupa Ron.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

Un peu plus loin, près du lac, Drago était allongé dans l'herbe et se maudissait pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

 _Mais quel imbécile, Malefoy. Te voilà résigné à devoir travailler avec cette insupportable Granger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Ça ne peut pas être par simple gentillesse, un Malefoy n'est pas gentil, jamais. Oui je sais, c'est de la pitié. La pauvre Granger était ridicule tout à l'heure, à essayer bêtement de me stupefixer. Si elle savait que j'apprends à me protéger de sorts bien plus noirs et dangereux qu'un petit stupefix depuis mes 10 ans. C'est ça, j'ai eu pitié. Et je vais devoir supporter ses longs monologues inutiles sur les bienfaits de faire ses devoirs à l'avance._

Drago se releva en position assise et se mis à fixer le lac d'un air sombre. Il savait très bien que la pitié n'avait jamais été dans sa nature. Du moins, il n'en avait jamais montré une once à qui que ce soit. Il se devait d'être le Malefoy froid et distant qu'il s'entrainait à être depuis toujours. Alors pourquoi, au bout de 17 ans d'existence, fallait-il qu'il se montre clément pour la première fois et avec une sang de bourbe ? Pourquoi elle ? Il était idiot.

Le lendemain, un peu après midi, Hermione était toujours à la table des Gryffondor après le déjeuner, dans la grande salle de Poudlard, à bavarder avec ses amis.

\- J'ai dû supporter Pansy toute la matinée, se plaignait Neville. J'ai essayé d'être gentil avec elle mais on n'a jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord sur notre sujet et du coup, on n'a pas avancé…

\- Je peux en dire autant Neville, essaye de travailler avec Crabbe pendant 30 minutes et je peux te jurer que tu iras courir jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards en priant pour que Pansy veuille bien te reprendre comme partenaire. Ce crétin est insupportable, et par Merlin, il est bête comme ses pieds.

\- Arrête de râler, Ron, finit par dire Harry. Montre plutôt un peu de compassion à Hermione… C'est vrai Hermione, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, comment tu fais pour gérer cette petite fouine de Serpentard ?

\- Eh bien… en réalité, je dois avouer qu'on n'a pas vraiment encore commencé… en fait, je… on ne s'est pas revus depuis hier matin. Je me demande si ça ne serait pas mieux que je fasse le devoir toute seule, finalement.

\- Mais Hermione, tu peux pas faire ça, Lupin est pas bête il verra très bien que le devoir est trop brillant pour avoir été écrit par quelqu'un comme Malefoy et il comprendra.

\- Non Ron tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas inquiète pour mes notes, c'est juste que travailler avec Malefoy, passer du temps seule avec lui… je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux.

Tout le monde se regardait, silencieux. Personne ne comprenait l'attitude d'Hermione. Jamais personne ne l'avait entendue dire qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses notes. Les regards commençaient à la gêner, et elle se leva alors de table, prétextant avoir besoin de se reposer.

Enfin seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione s'accorda une minute de répit après avoir vivement marché pendant plusieurs minutes pour mettre de la distance entre elle et les regards curieux de ses amis. Elle s'arrêta et s'adossa contre un mur, pour finalement se laisser glisser contre ce dernier. Elle se trouva assise, les bras croisés sur ses genoux repliés. Elle réfléchissait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue dans la grande salle, et sentait sa tête tourner. Elle ferma alors les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur de pierre. Après plusieurs minutes de concentration sur sa respiration, Hermione se sentit mieux et s'apprêtait à se relever. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour se retrouver, à sa grande surprise, face à Drago Malefoy qui l'observait en silence d'un air contrarié.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, Malefoy…

\- Sans blague Granger ? J'ai presque cru un instant que tu m'ignorais. Mais on sait tous les deux que tu es bien trop bête pour te tenir éloignée.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Hermione s'était relevée et était désormais à la hauteur de Drago. Elle s'efforça cependant de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, par peur de se retrouver une fois de plus tétanisée. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle entreprit de s'en aller.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire équipe avec moi, Granger ?

Cette question soudaine la stoppa. _Comment peut-il déjà être au courant de la décision que j'ai pris i peine quelques heures ? Oh, je parie que c'est Ron qui a dû gaffer, trop content de pouvoir balancer quelque chose d'énervant à Malefoy. Si seulement il pouvait s'occuper de ses affaires…_

\- Si tu pouvais me répondre, repris Malefoy en l'extrayant de ses pensées.

\- Tu crois tout ce qu'on te raconte ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, Granger. Il va falloir que tu t'exprimes un peu mieux, je commence à perdre patience.

\- Qui t'a dit que je ne voulais plus faire équipe avec toi ?

\- Parce que c'est vrai ? En réalité je l'ai juste supposé, puisque en tant que miss-je-sais-tout, je m'attendais à ce que tu réclames ma présence à la bibliothèque à 6h tapantes ce matin. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Aucun signe de ton ennuyeuse petite personne. Alors, je me trompe ?

Hermione fut surprise de sa réponse, et se sentit coupable. _Attend Hermione, tu te sens coupable ? Pour LUI ? N'importe quoi, surtout qu'il vient de te traiter de miss-je-sais-tout et d'ennuyeuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

\- J'ai juste pensé que te contraindre à faire un travail que de toute façon tu ne voulais pas faire serait inutile, nous ferait perdre du temps et de l'énergie à tous les deux. Alors j'ai décidé de ne pas t'inclure. Je travaillerais seule. Evidemment, je ne dirais pas au professeur Lupin que tu n'as pas participé. Je pensais que ça te conviendrait.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé que j'avais envie de le faire, ce devoir ?

Pris d'une soudaine colère, Drago s'en alla à pas rapides, laissant Hermione de nouveau seule dans ce long couloir. Sur son chemin, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de s'emporter parce qu'on lui proposait d'éviter un travail long et barbant avec une Gryffondor agaçante. Mais que lui avait-t-il prit ? D'ordinaire, il aurait lui-même ordonné à sa partenaire de travailler seule, l'obligeant à accepter par la menace. Mais là, il s'était tout simplement emporté. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Est-ce que j'avais envie de travailler avec Granger ? Non, impossible. Elle est agaçante sous ses airs de première de la classe. Personne n'aurait envie de travailler avec elle…_

Il ne put continuer son monologue intérieur car il se rendit compte qu'il marchait avec tellement de conviction depuis plusieurs minutes qu'il avait dépassé sa salle commune depuis longtemps. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était au sixième étage, tout près de la salle sur demande. Il en profita alors en se rappelant qu'il y avait laissé l'appareil de Colin Crivey deux jours plus tôt. Il entra en vérifiant que personne ne le suivait, puis lorsque la porte fut refermée, il chercha vivement l'appareil photo afin de le détruire. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose sur laquelle reporter sa colère. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la table où il l'avait posé l'avant-veille, il remarqua que l'objet avait disparu. A la place, était disposé en un petit tas, des morceaux de papiers rectangles où étaient affichées des images qui bizarrement, ne bougeaient pas. Il ramassa les photos moldues et s'assis sur le fauteuil le plus proche afin de pouvoir les regarder.

Il faisait défiler les photos à la vitesse de l'éclair. Toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres Crabbe et Goyle se cachant d'un professeur dans un couloir en train d'engloutir des gâteaux, des élèves de Serdaigle perchés sur leurs balais lors d'un entrainement de quidditch, des élèves en train de travailler à la bibliothèque… Soudain, il raffermi sa poigne sur les photos lorsqu'il en aperçut une du trio de Gryffondor qu'il aimait le moins : Harry, Ron et Hermione en train de discuter. Il allait jeter ces photos ridicules, lorsqu'il tomba sur une image qui fit arrêter les battements de son cœur l'espace d'une seconde. Un portrait d'Hermione riant aux éclats. La photo ne bougeait pas mais on pouvait lire la joie dans ses yeux, et l'air si innocent qu'elle portait sur sa bouche qui dévoilait des dents blanches parfaites.

Drago n'avait jamais vu Hermione Granger de la sorte en six années à Poudlard. Elle était soit toujours trop concentrée sur ses devoirs qu'elle en devenait imbuvable, soit énervée contre Drago qui l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit très contrarié. Oui, contrarié de n'avoir jamais pu voir un de ces sourires-là, et surtout de n'avoir jamais pu en être la raison.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me permettra d'avoir des avis constructifs pour m'améliorer ;)**

 **Bisous**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Je vais t'aider

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bisous !**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR !**

 **LKWSM**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Je vais t'aider

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago était affalé dans un des grands fauteuils vert et argent, près de la cheminée. Les yeux fermés, il semblait endormi mais n'importe qui passant par-là aurait eu des doutes à cause des cernes violets et le teint blafard qu'il affichait depuis une semaine. En réalité, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis plus de quatre jours. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté, il fut hanté par le visage de Granger.

Des bruits se firent entendre dans la salle qui était jusqu'à présent silencieuse en dépit des crépitements du feu de cheminée.

\- Eh, Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On t'a attendu en cours d'arithmancie.

Blaise, son ami le plus proche, venait d'entrer accompagné de Pansy Parkinson et quelques autres Serpentards.

\- Je sèche. Ce n'est pas assez évident ? dit-il d'un ton las en refermant les yeux.

\- Mais Drago, tu sais que si tu loupes encore un cours, tu risques de te faire renvoyer de Poudlard…

\- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi Pansy, mais mon père ne laisserait jamais Dumbledore ou qui que ce soit me renvoyer…

A ces mots, Drago pensa à son père et une nouvelle boule de d'amertume se coinça dans sa gorge. Penser à son père lui faisait penser à sa mère, et sa mère était morte, désormais. Il se rappela le désespoir sur le visage de son père lorsque le Mage Noir avait tué Narcissa. Il n'avait pas crié, de peur d'attirer un peu plus la rage de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et il craignait pour la vie de son unique fils. Il n'avait pas pleuré car un Malefoy ne pleure pas, il maîtrise ses émotions. Jamais Drago ne l'avait vu pleurer. D'ailleurs, Drago n'avait pas pleuré lui non plus, pas devant son père en tout cas. Il avait attendu le soir même que son père transplane hors du manoir pour se laisser aller. Il avait pleuré, hurlé, et jeté à travers la pièce tous les objets qui lui passaient par la main, les brisant comme son cœur était brisé ce soir-là.

Devinant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, Blaise et Pansy retournèrent en cours sans rien ajouter, laissant Malefoy seul dans ses pensées.

 _Que dois-je faire pour que tu me lâches, Granger ?_ pensa alors Drago en regardant par la fenêtre. _Je t'évite pendant une semaine et tu continues de troubler mon sommeil._..

Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Hermione était assise et très concentrée, cachée sous une pile de livres. Elle travaillait sans relâche depuis sept heure du matin déjà et commençait à fatiguer. C'est alors qu'elle sentit le regard de quelqu'un rivé sur elle. Drago s'avança jusqu'à la petite table.

\- Malefoy ? murmura Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Quoi, tu comptes m'empêcher de travailler ?

Drago, qui avait pris appui sur la table, était désormais à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione, son regard gris planté dans les yeux noisette de la Gryffondor. Son regard n'avait cependant rien de menaçant pour une fois, il était seulement très intense et la déstabilisa une fois de plus.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle.

\- Très bien !

Il prit une chaise et s'assis. Hermione le regardait, complètement déconcertée. Depuis quand forçait-il la main pour faire un devoir ? _Oh, j'y suis. Il a peur d'avoir une mauvaise note. C'est évident_

Ils travaillaient depuis plus d'une heure déjà et ne se parlaient que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Hermione était mal à l'aise car elle sentait les regards en coin que lui lançait son partenaire. A chacun de ceux qu'elle remarquait, elle perdait pied. Drago lui ne semblait pas mal à l'aise mais au contraire très calme, prenant même un certain plaisir en remarquant qu'il arrivait à déstabiliser l'élève la plus sérieuse de tout Poudlard. Passer le stade de l'embarras était un pas en avant, il en était certain. Un pas vers quoi ? Ça, il ne le savait pas.

\- Fini, soupira Hermione au bout de deux heures, posant sa plume.

\- Alors, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça Granger.

\- Difficile ?

\- Oui, de travailler avec moi.

\- Oh, heu… c'était… productif.

\- Productif ?

Il ne put empêcher un ricanement. Hermione venait de piquer un fard. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'arrogant Serpentard s'évertuait à rester planté là, à la fixer. Ils avaient fini leur devoir, il aurait dû partir et la laisser. Mais non, il était là à attendre une réponse, ses yeux d'acier remplis d'une curiosité qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais aperçu avant ce jour.

\- Il se fait tard, je ferais mieux de ranger tout ça et d'aller dans la grande salle avant de louper le déjeuner.

Pour toute réponse, Drago esquissa ce qui semblait être un sourire en coin. Il était tellement léger qu'Hermione l'aurait raté si elle ne le dévisageait pas bêtement. Il récupéra sa baguette sur le coin de la table, se leva et parti sans se retourner.

En retournant à la salle commune pour se changer, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait. Il avait réussi à travailler avec Granger sans qu'ils s'étripent, sans aucune insulte et l'avait même faite rougir. Pourquoi cela lui faisait plaisir ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais le résultat était là : il eut presque été heureux s'il n'était pas Drago Malefoy, le garçon qui n'éprouvait aucun sentiment.

\- Tu souris, Drago ?!

Le jeune homme qui cherchait un pull dans sa valise se releva vivement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Blaise rentrer dans le dortoir.

\- Moi sourire ? Peut-être, je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Oui, je vois ça ! Et je peux savoir qui est mort pour que tu sourisses comme ça ?

Ils se mirent à rire. Drago ne répondit pas mais son ami le connaissait et n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, de toute façon. Drago s'estimait chanceux d'avoir un ami comme Blaise. Il l'avait accueilli chez lui toute la fin de l'été après les évènements tragiques qui avaient eu lieu au manoir des Malefoy. Il l'avait soutenu dans son choix de ne pas devenir un partisan du Mage Noir, et avait pris la même décision. Quoi qu'il se passe Blaise savait comment réagir face à son ami. Il savait quand il devait le conseiller, quand il devait le soutenir, quand il fallait le secouer pour qu'il arrête d'agir bêtement, mais aussi quand il devait ne rien dire du tout. Et pour ça, Drago lui en était très reconnaissant. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de vrais amis, Blaise était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus et il était devenu cet été la seule personne qu'il appréciait. Avec lui, il pouvait parfois tomber le masque de la personne froide qu'il avait appris à porter au quotidien et depuis toujours.

Assis à la table des Serpentards, Pansy et Blaise tentaient d'attirer l'attention du jeune blond car ils voulaient son avis sur un article de la Gazette du Sorcier, sans résultat. Drago répondait vaguement, l'esprit bien trop distrait par la table d'en face. Il s'efforçait d'entendre ce que Granger, Potter et Weasley se racontaient mais le brouhaha était tel qu'il n'entendait strictement rien. Il se sentit frustré, persuadé qu'Hermione était en train de raconter à ses deux amis comment s'était déroulé les dernières heures à la bibliothèque, et il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

A la fin du repas, Malefoy n'avait absolument rien entendu de leur conversation lorsqu'il vit Hermione se lever de table, suivie de près comme toujours par cette saleté de belette rousse et Saint Potter. Il s'était attendu à un regard de la part de la brune, mais elle prit soin de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. C'est seulement au bout de quelques secondes et après que les trois amis aient quitté la salle que Drago se rendit compte d'avoir la main gauche engourdie. En effet, son poing était serré si fort qu'il commençait à en avoir des fourmis. Les jointures blanches de ses mains tressaillaient et le jeune Serpentard du s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à se détendre complètement. Pour se changer les idées, il essaya de s'intéresser aux conversations qui fusaient à sa table, mais elles étaient si futiles qu'il se contenta finalement de faire semblant d'écouter. Au bout de quelques minutes, s'en fut trop pour lui. Tous les efforts de la Terre étaient vains face à des conversations dont les sujets ne tournaient qu'autour du quidditch ou de plans pour terroriser les premières années. Drago se leva et parti sans un mot pour ses camarades. Ces derniers, ayant pris l'habitude avec les années, ne relevèrent pas.

Afin d'éviter tout contact avec un Serpentard de sa bande, Drago se dirigea instinctivement vers la bibliothèque. C'était surement le dernier endroit où il croiserait Pansy, Crabbe ou Goyle. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant la grande porte de la bibliothèque, au quatrième étage. Il retint son souffle et la poussa. Dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, il balaya la pièce d'un regard. Enfin seulement il se permit de souffler. Il s'était attendu à croiser deux yeux marron, mais aucun signe de la jeune Gryffondor. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception, mais il entra d'un pas décidé et prit un livre au hasard dans un des rayons avant de s'asseoir à une table et de se plonger dans les pages d'un roman dont il n'avait même pas regardé le titre. Il s'avéra être un roman fictif relatant les péripéties d'un ancien sorcier excentrique qui, bizarrement, lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'aurait su dire qui. Ce dernier fut assez captivant pour occuper l'esprit du jeune homme pendant un long moment, tellement long qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il fut arraché à sa lecture et releva la tête quand un bruit vint briser le silence presque solennel de la pièce. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Hermione, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à croiser quelqu'un, resta interloquée et figée comme si un sort non prononcé lui interdisait d'avancer. Drago la fixa l'espace d'un instant, puis se rappela l'attitude de la jeune Gryffondor dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner et détacha donc ses yeux d'Hermione pour reprendre sa lecture d'une façon qu'il espérait la plus naturelle possible. L'ignorance. Il espérait par cet acte désespéré et clairement stupide la toucher comme il avait été touché un peu plus tôt. Pourtant, il apercevait clairement la silhouette brune s'avancer vers lui. Elle se planta juste devant lui, et c'est alors avec une extrême lenteur qu'il releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Granger, tu t'es perdue ? murmura Drago

\- La bibliothèque va fermer, Malefoy.

Hermione avait parlé à voix haute, et il ne put retenir un petit sursaut. Il se tourna, et se rendit alors compte que la bibliothèque était effectivement vide, à l'exception d'eux deux. Il ne savait plus très bien quoi dire et Hermione dut le sentir car elle continua sur sa lancée, mais d'une voix un peu plus douce.

\- J'ai été chargée par Madame Pince de fermer la bibliothèque plus tôt que prévu ce soir. Elle avait un empêchement de dernière minute et comme je connais la bibliothèque par cœur, elle a pensé que je saurais ranger tous les livres. Sauf que… Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Oui, enfin je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de livres à ranger, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as dit « fermer la bibliothèque ce soir », alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Malefoy, tu as regardé l'heure récemment ? Il est six heures du soir.

Drago semblait perdu. Avait-il réellement lu pendant plus de quatre heures ? Il fallait croire que oui. Hermione, qui commençait à s'impatienter, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Ecoute Malefoy, je suis désolée si tu n'as pas fini ton livre mais tu peux revenir demain matin pour l'emprunter, là il faut vraiment que je range, parce que sinon je risque d'en avoir pour des heures. D'ailleurs je pense que je vais louper le dîner, dit-elle plus bas pour elle-même, en survolant la pièce du regard.

Sans dire un mot, Drago posa son livre et traversa la longue pièce afin d'en sortir. Une fois seule, Hermione sorti sa baguette de sa robe afin d'entreprendre un tri dans les livres qui se trouvaient sur la première table, mais parut soudain découragée et à la place, se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Il ne s'était écoulée qu'une minute depuis que Drago était parti, mais la porte de la bibliothèque se rouvrit et laissa apparaitre une tête blonde.

\- Je vais t'aider, dis Drago en revenant sur ses pas.

\- M'aider ?

\- Oui, je vais t'aider à ranger les livres. C'est bien ce que tu dois faire non ?

Hermione acquiesça, incapable de déchiffrer les réelles intentions du Serpentard. Il le remarqua car elle le fixait, les yeux plissés et la tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Granger ? On dirait que tu essayes de résoudre une équation, dit-il d'un ton agacé comme presque à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle.

\- Tu vas vraiment m'aider à ranger ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule.

\- Ecoute Granger, si tu poses la question encore une fois je m'en vais.

Sur ces mots, elle fit un bond de sa chaise et se retrouva instantanément sur ses pieds, bien trop contente à l'idée de ne pas avoir à effectuer cette corvée toute seule. Cependant, elle évalua mal la distance en se levant, trébucha sur ses propres chaussures, perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Drago qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres la retint d'un seul bras en lui encerclant la taille, mais ce geste d'abord instinctif se transforma en une sorte de position où les deux élèves étaient trop proches, bien trop proches. Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, le Serpentard repoussa son étreinte avec une légère grimace de dégout, en faisant toute fois attention à ce qu'Hermione tienne sur ses pieds. C'est dans un silence gênant qu'ils commencèrent à ranger les livres. Les premières minutes qui suivirent cet incident, Hermione ne prenait la parole que pour indiquer à Drago où est-ce qu'il devait ranger tel ou tel livre, et ce dernier ne répondait que par des grognements ou des hochements de tête.

Au bout d'environ une demi-heure, Drago qui tenait une pile de livres en équilibre dans ses bras percuta une chaise qu'il n'avait pas vue et la pile entière de livres vola à travers la pièce, le propulsant lui-même au sol. Le jeune blond pesta en se relevant et se tourna vers la Gryffondor en priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas assisté à la scène. Cette dernière se mordait les joues pour se retenir de rire, de peur de le vexer. Mais son air contrarié et un peu hébété déclencha les rires de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait plus retenir son hilarité. Drago, qui ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi, ne put pas se résoudre à se mettre en colère et se contenta de ramasser les livres en soupirant. Hermione s'était attendu à un regard menaçant ou à ce que le jeune Serpentard quitte la bibliothèque, mais il n'en fut rien et l'atmosphère de la pièce se détendit considérablement. C'est donc presque de bonne humeur qu'ils finirent de ranger et furent même surpris d'avoir fini juste à temps pour le dîner. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle pour rejoindre leurs tables et amis respectifs, mais avant de se séparer, Hermione remercia Drago de l'avoir aidée, lui assurant qu'elle n'aurait toujours pas fini s'il était parti. Ils se sourirent comme s'ils ne se rappelaient plus que l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient dans la même pièce, et ce fut Drago qui rejoint sa table en premier, en s'efforçant de réprimer un nouveau sourire. Hermione quant à elle ne pouvait cacher sa joie lorsqu'elle s'assit entre Harry et Ginny, qui lui avaient gardé une place parmi eux.

\- Dis donc Hermione, je rêve ou c'est avec Malefoy que t'es arrivée ? essaya d'articuler Ron entre deux bouchées.

\- Je ne suis pas arrivée avec Malefoy, c'est juste qu'on est arrivés… en même temps, répondit Hermione en s'empourprant.

\- En même temps… murmura Harry d'un air songeur, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Hermione ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi ses amis réagissait comme ça, aussi elle préféra finir le repas en discutant avec Ginny, qui elle savait très bien éviter les sujets qu'elle considérait comme fâcheux ou gênants pour Hermione. Elle ne posa donc aucune question sur Drago, ce qui arrangea bien la brune.

A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent au fur et à mesure de leurs tables. Harry et Ron avaient l'habitude de trainer après les repas, surtout ceux du soir. D'habitude, Hermione patientait avec eux mais ce soir-là, elle était incapable de rester assise, surtout depuis que la moitié des élèves avaient déserté la salle, lui donnant une meilleure vue que jamais sur la table des Serpentards où se trouvait Drago.

\- Les garçons, coupa Hermione pendant leur conversation, je monte à la salle commune… on se rejoint là-bas ?

\- Tu nous fuis c'est ça ?

\- Non Ron, pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai terminé mon repas, et…

\- D'habitude tu nous attends.

\- Je sais bien, mais est-ce vraiment grave si pour une fois je ne le fais pas ? s'emporta-t-elle.

\- C'est bon Hermione, coupa Harry, on te suit on a fini de toute façon, et j'ai besoin de parler à Seamus !

Ainsi, ils se levèrent tous les trois. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers la table des Serpentards pour la dixième fois de la soirée, et cette fois ci son regard accrocha deux grands yeux gris. Elle rougit bêtement et détourna la tête pour suivre ses amis qui étaient déjà en train de s'éloigner et du accélérer le pas pour les rattraper. Sur le chemin, elle n'osait rien dire de peur d'envenimer les choses entre elle et ses amis. Pourtant elle pouvait sentir une colère grandissante de la part de Ron, qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

\- On t'a vu avec Harry tu sais Hermione, t'as pas besoin de mentir.

\- Pardon mais je peux savoir ce que vous avez vu ?

\- T'as passé tout le repas à regarder Malefoy.

\- Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à la fin ? Je croise le regard d'un Serpentard et c'est la fin du monde ?

\- Ne fais pas comme si c'était un accident, Hermione ! hurla Ron.

\- Et si c'était voulu, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ?!

Désormais, les deux Gryffondors étaient très en colère. Harry cependant restait silencieux, peu désireux d'empirer les choses.

\- C'est un connard ! Personne ne devrait l'approcher ! Il mérite pas d'avoir des amis et encore moins d'avoir ton attention !

\- Tu ne le connais pas ! cria Hermione.

\- PARCE QUE TOI OUI ? TU LE CONNAIS HERMIONE ?

Hermione avait sursauté devant le ton qu'avait emprunté Ron, et son regard était rempli d'une haine qui lui glaça le sang. Elle resta interdite, incapable de répliquer quelque chose.

\- Non, finit-elle par souffler, mais…

\- Alors arrête ça.

\- Arrêter quoi ? De vivre ma vie ? Mais Ron bon sang, je suis une grande fille, et je ne suis PAS ta petite amie ! cria-t-elle en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés dans leur salle commune, et désormais tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer cependant.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. D'ailleurs, ça ne regarde absolument personne. Je parle, regarde et pense à qui je veux, quand je veux. Tu es peut-être mon ami, mais tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, tu donnes ton avis si tu veux, mais je me réserve le droit d'agir comme bon me semble.

Hermione était hors d'elle.

\- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense. Malefoy est notre pire ennemi depuis la première année et ça ne changera pas.

\- TON ennemi, Harry ! Ne me mêle pas à ça !

\- Mais enfin il te traite de sang-de-bourbe depuis des années, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié !

\- Il serait peut-être temps de laisser le passé derrière et de changer d'attitude ! Tu disais toi-même qu'il agissait différemment d'avant ! Et s'il était en train de changer ?

\- Alors c'est ça que tu veux ? Devenir la grande amie de Malefoy ? dit Ron dans un souffle comme s'il venait d'être poignardé en plein cœur.

\- Non, je… Ecoutez…

\- Va-t'en.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds vers celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un ami compréhensif. Elle dévisagea Ron sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Va-t'en.

\- Mais enfin Ron…

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rendit enfin compte que plus personne ne parlait dans la salle commune. Tous semblaient trop intéressés par la dispute qui se déroulait près de la cheminée. Elle s'apprêta à continuer sur sa lancée, mais elle sentait qu'elle éclaterait en sanglots au moindre mot, alors elle tourna le dos à ses amis et sorti en furie de la pièce rouge et or.

Une fois dehors, la jeune femme se laissa glisser sur le sol froid du couloir sombre, et se mit à pleurer sans se retenir cette fois. Elle se sentait tellement mal, comme trahie. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été si transparente face à ses émotions. Harry et Ron la connaissait par cœur et lisait le moindre sentiment sur son visage comme un livre ouvert. Elle ne pouvait rien leur cacher, et elle se maudissait pour ça.

Elle finit par se relever au bout d'un petit moment mais dût s'appuyer de tout son poids sur le mur à cause de ses jambes tremblantes. Elle décida de sortir prendre l'air pour se changer les idées, et c'est donc d'un pas lent et des larmes coulant silencieusement sur les joues que la Gryffondor prit la direction de la sortie.

Alors qu'elle avait finalement atterri sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait vraiment froid et pensa qu'elle aurait peut-être dû prendre sa veste. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'elle retourne dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle en avait assez des remarques de ses amis. Comment pouvait-on l'accuser d'éprouver autre chose que de la haine envers un Serpentard ? C'est vrai, la rivalité entre les deux maisons de poudlard avait toujours été telle que personne n'avait envisagé une possible entente entre deux de ses élèves. De plus, elle n'avait strictement rien fait à part lancer des regards à son ancien ennemi. Du moins, c'était la version qu'elle avait servi à ses amis. Elle n'imaginait même pas la réaction qu'ils auraient eue si elle avait mentionné le passage de la bibliothèque qui avait eu lieu juste avant leur dispute. Hermione se sentait triste, alors qu'elle aurait voulu être en colère, seulement en colère, révoltée contre ses amis. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les détester pour ça. C'est vrai, les Serpentards avaient tout de même une réputation tellement mauvaise…

Tout en se battant contre ses pensées, Hermione marchait sur le terrain de Quidditch, longeant les gradins à l'abri des lumières aveuglantes des spots du terrain. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit un bruit de pas feutré. Elle avait la vague impression que quelqu'un la suivait, mais elle décida de ne pas se retourner et de continuer sa route. Après tout, personne ne pouvait la suivre intentionnellement, et elle n'avait rien à craindre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et puis, elle était bien trop occupée à refouler les larmes qui continuaient de perler sur son visage. Cependant, les bruits de pas se transformèrent en bruit de course. Elle étouffa un cri lorsque quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner.

\- Salut Granger, dis Malefoy avec un demi-sourire.

\- Malefoy… souffla-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru…

\- Que quelqu'un te suivait ? Oh arrête un peu, qui voudrait te kidnapper Granger ? Je te parie ce que tu veux que ton ravisseur ne tiendrait pas 30 minutes avec toi. Il te relâcherait en se rendant compte que tu es insupportable !

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione s'énerve contre lui mais elle n'en fit rien et reprit sa route. En fait, elle était rassurée que ce soit Malefoy. Elle aurait difficilement supporté que ça soit Harry ou Ron qui vienne pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, ou pire encore lui présenter des excuses non pensées. Drago, qui marchait désormais à ses côtés, commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'avait pas remarqué ses yeux embués de larmes.

\- Alors, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Oui, j'avais oublié que le meilleur moment pour une balade digestive était surement à la nuit tombée avec…

Drago s'arrêta subitement de parler pour la toiser.

\- Non mais tu as perdu la tête Granger ?

Comme un automatisme, Hermione se figea car Drago s'était arrêté de marcher. Surprise, elle le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Drago enleva sa veste pour la déposer sur les épaules de la brune en oubliant momentanément les sortilèges de réchauffement, et c'est seulement lorsque la chaleur de la veste l'enveloppa qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment, vraiment très froid. Ses dents claquaient, mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte des larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir depuis que Malefoy était arrivé par surprise.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Drago portait un pull bleu foncé par-dessus une chemise blanche qui lui saillait à merveille. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion et encore moins l'envie de s'attarder sur son physique. Pourtant, ce soir elle ne pouvait que reconnaitre que le Serpentard était loin d'être repoussant. Au contraire, on pouvait clairement voir sous ses vêtements un corps musclé et athlétique. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait retenu l'attention de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage de Drago. Malgré son teint naturellement très clair, il avait des yeux gris hypnotiques tirant parfois sur un bleu azur et des cheveux blond presque blancs en bataille, avec quelques mèches folles qui retombaient sur son front, presque sur ses yeux par moment. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué, mais c'était un bel homme, c'était indéniable. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images, comme gênée que le Serpentard puisse lire dans ses pensées, mais ce dernier resta silencieux. Il se remit à marcher, et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui se mit à le suivre. Après quelques minutes, le calme de cette marche était trop difficile à supporter pour Hermione qui se sentait soudain gênée. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place à ses côtés, et ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire, elle ne put faire autrement de briser le silence, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu me suivais, Malefoy ?

\- Te suivre ? ricana-t-il. Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde, et encore moins le centre du mien.

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes devant cette réplique puis fini par répondre.

\- Bien, alors puisque ma présence t'importune, je vais peut-être rentrer maintenant.

Mais Drago ne répondit pas.

\- En fait, dit-elle, ce n'est pas à moi de partir. J'étais là avant.

\- Tu es au courant que le terrain de quidditch n'est pas exclusif ? Il me semble assez grand pour qu'on puisse y marcher tous les deux non ?

\- Peu importe, je m'en vais.

\- Bien.

\- Bien ! s'écria alors la jeune femme, avant de faire demi-tour pour traverser le terrain en direction de l'entrée du château.

Drago laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement. Il fut tenté de finir son tour du terrain de Quidditch afin de dissiper son irritation mais il avait froid. Il entreprit de fermer sa veste mais se rappela après avoir tâtonné dans le noir pour en trouver la fermeture éclair, qu'Hermione était partie avec. Il leva les yeux au ciel et rentra au château d'un pas plus vif, crachant par la bouche à chaque respiration la fumée que faisait l'air de ses poumons en contact avec le froid glacial de l'air nocturne.

De retour dans sa salle commune, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de dire bonsoir à qui que ce soit, passa devant le groupe qui était toujours près de la cheminée et monta directement à son dortoir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit encore toute habillée et chaussée, et poussa un long, long soupir. La journée avait été éprouvante. D'abord, elle avait dû affronter le regard de ses amis de toujours qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, ne s'étaient pas montrés compréhensifs du tout. Dans la foulée, elle avait dû supporter une crise de jalousie de Ron, et alors qu'elle pensait en avoir fini pour la journée avec les ennuis, le Serpentard à cause duquel elle avait confronté ses amis ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ses problèmes. Elle s'autorisa enfin à relâcher la pression et à verser quelques nouvelles larmes. Les yeux fermés, elle se demandait comment allait se passer les prochains jours, si ses deux meilleurs amis lui tournaient complètement le dos.

Après avoir pleuré pendant quelques minutes, ses yeux lui piquaient et elle se dit qu'elle avait dû épuiser toute sa réserve de larmes. La Gryffondor s'apprêta à se mettre en pyjama pour aller se coucher, mais remarqua qu'elle portait encore la veste du Serpentard. Assise sur son lit, elle vérifia rapidement qu'elle était toujours seule dans le dortoir. Alors, elle attrapa le col de la veste et en fermant les yeux, elle le porta à son nez et inspira profondément. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Elle avait conscience que c'était un geste totalement stupide et même effrayant quand on connaissait l'identité du propriétaire de cette veste, mais elle chassa cette image de son esprit. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était de culpabiliser. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait besoin que d'une chose : s'enivrer du parfum de Drago Malefoy.

En parallèle, dans la salle commune vert et argent, un jeune Serpentard blond fulminait dans son coin. Il faisait les cent pas de la cheminée au canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce, et inversement. Il ignorait les regards curieux des deuxièmes et troisièmes années qui semblaient surpris de voir Malefoy perdre son sang-froid en leur présence. Il tournait et retournait le « problème Granger » dans sa tête comme si la solution se trouvait juste sous son nez et le narguait à chaque fois qu'il semblait entrevoir une réponse. Il avait beau prendre le problème dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette peste d'Hermione Granger avait une si grande influence sur son humeur ces derniers jours. Il avait voulu la suivre après le repas sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il avait envie de lui parler, comme si les heures passées à ranger les livres à la bibliothèque n'avaient pas été assez longues pour lui. Il avait donc quitté la table après qu'elle soit sortie de la grande salle en attendant tout de même quelques secondes pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons auprès de ses camardes, mais lorsqu'il était sorti il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il avait donc décidé d'aller faire un tour dehors et l'avait aperçue. D'abord content, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait du mal agir aux vues de la réaction de la Gryffondor. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il détestait qu'elle l'irrite au plus haut point avec ses accès de colère soudains, il détestait qu'elle le snobe quand elle le croisait en présence de ses deux pots de colle de Potter et Weasley, il détestait qu'elle ne semble pas porter autant d'égard à son sujet qu'il en portait pour elle, et par-dessus tout il se détestait d'éprouver tout ça. Lui qui avait toujours été parfait maître de ses émotions, prestidigitateur des sentiments les faisant disparaitre au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissaient dans sa vie, il se sentait soudain submergé. La colère, l'agacement, la peur, le doute, mais aussi la joie, et même… la jalousie. Il mit du temps à l'admettre, mais c'est bien ce qu'il avait éprouvé plus tôt dans la journée. Jamais, Ô grand jamais de sa vie Drago Malefoy n'avait éprouvé tout ça pour une seule personne. Et pour Hermione Granger, son ennemie jurée depuis leur première année à Poudlard. L'agaçante Granger, la sang-de-bourbe, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. C'était impossible, contre-nature, et pourtant. C'était réel.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère vous captiver assez pour que vous ayez envie de lire la suite !**

 **Je la posterais plus ou moins vite, en fonction du nombre de views (en espérant en avoir un peu quand même, histoire de pas publier dans le vide :p)**

 **A très vite !**

 **LKWSM**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mon sauveur

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je vais peut-être poster rapidement jusqu'au chapitre 5 ou 6, puis après je ralentirais un peu la cadence histoire de me laisser un peu d'avance pour continuer l'écriture ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Bisous**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest : Merci, tu es officiellement ma toute première review haha ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise autant que les deux premiers chapitres ! :)**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Mon sauveur

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête qui lui arracha une grimace. Elle se leva avec peine, se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son dortoir et remarqua que ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle soupira en se touchant la tempe droite, se maudissant de ne pas avoir emmené avec elle des médicaments moldus efficaces contre les maux de tête. Elle enfila son costume et sa robe de sorcier en vitesse et descendit à la salle commune, bien décidée à avoir une conversation avec Ron et Harry. En arrivant en bas des escaliers, elle aperçut Harry assit sur le dossier du canapé, les bras croisé. Son regard ne fixait rien en particulier et Hermione devina qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait pensé juste, car Harry ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était approché de lui.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit Hermione, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Oh, salut Hermione ! Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, en fait je t'attendais.

Hermione parue surprise.

\- Ah bon ? En fait moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois là, parce que je voulais te parler d'hier soir…

\- Non Hermione, ne dit rien. Je voudrais m'excuser… Je sais que j'aurais dû m'interposer entre Ron et toi hier, mais en fait je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'ai été surpris, comme tout le monde, quand tu es arrivée dans la grande salle avec Malefoy. Et c'est vrai, j'avoue avoir tout de suite pensé à mal. Mais j'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit, et on a vraiment mal réagi. C'est vrai, comment on a pu penser un seul instant que tu étais en train d'avoir une conversation amicale avec Malefoy ? ricana Harry.

La Gryffondor qui avait d'abord senti une vague de soulagement la submerger se sentait désormais aussi mal qu'hier soir. Elle avait cru qu'Harry avait changé d'avis et qu'il acceptait qu'elle essaye de devenir amie avec son ennemi juré, mais en réalité le jeune Harry Potter était juste persuadé qu'il avait pensé trop vite. Elle aurait dû le contredire, mais elle ne s'en sentit pas le courage.

\- Oui, tu as raison… comme si je pouvais entretenir une conversation polie avec Malefoy, et ce devant l'ensemble des élèves de poudlard ? C'est du délire ! dit Hermione en se forçant à rire.

Un rire qui sonnait faux, même à ses propres oreilles. Pourtant Harry ne semblait avoir rien remarqué, et lui proposa qu'ils aillent petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Sur le chemin, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Harry, je sais que Ron et toi êtes très différents de caractère, mais je dois t'avouer que j'avais espoir qu'il s'excuse lui aussi…

\- Je sais Hermione, mais tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Il a trop de fierté pour venir s'excuser. Si tu veux mon avis il sait qu'il a eu tort, mais il ne le reconnaitra pas. Laisse le temps passer et tu verras que ça ira mieux ! Conclu Harry avec un sourire encourageant pour son amie.

Le reste de la journée se passa de façon assez commune. Les Gryffondors n'avaient pas eu cours avec les Serpentards, aussi Hermione ne croisa pas Drago de la journée, et elle s'efforça de ne pas le chercher aux repas. Désormais réconciliée avec Harry, elle avait passé une journée plutôt agréable si on mettait de côté le fait que Ron adressait la parole à absolument tout le monde sauf à elle. Il avait même feint une discussion avec une cinquième année de Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas, sous l'œil las d'Hermione qui sentait bien les regards que Ron lui jetait pour vérifier qu'elle assistait bien à toute la scène.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sur le même schéma. Hermione avait repris le cours normal de sa vie. Elle avait croisé plusieurs fois Drago en journée, sans lui prêter attention. Le soir cependant, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant et alors ses pensées se tournaient vers le jeune Serpentard aux cheveux d'argent. Elle en vint même à rêver de lui plusieurs fois. Elle voyait Drago s'avancer vers elle, son regard hypnotique planté dans les yeux de la brune. Drago s'avançait si près qu'Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Il se penchait comme s'il allait lui chuchoter un secret à l'oreille, mais il ne disait rien. Alors elle avait un geste de recul car la proximité la gênait mais il la tenait fermement d'une main sur ses reins, et elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Et lorsqu'il se redressait en la tenant toujours par la taille, c'était le visage de Ron. Il lui hurlait dessus, si fort qu'Hermione en pleurait. Et elle se réveillait, essoufflée et les larmes aux yeux.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hermione avait quitté le terrain de Quidditch en criant, laissant Drago seul. Depuis, elle l'avait soigneusement ignoré. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Gryffondor avait mis autant de distance entre eux. Il s'était efforcé de repenser à cette journée-là, à la façon dont il s'était montré gentil pour la première fois de sa vie envers quelqu'un en proposant à Hermione de l'aider à ranger la bibliothèque. Le même soir, il lui avait prêté sa veste, anxieux à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir froid dans son t-shirt à manches courtes. Il revivait la scène dans sa tête encore et encore, cherchant avec acharnement une erreur, quelque chose qui aurait pu provoquer la colère d'Hermione, une colère telle qu'elle l'ignorait depuis maintenant deux semaines.

La tête dans ses mains, Drago était assis à une table en cours de potions dans les cachots. Pansy, à côté de lui, ne lui posait plus aucune question depuis des jours et se contentait de travailler pour eux deux, le laissant seul dans ses pensées. Il avait les yeux fermés et était perdu dans ses songes. Aussi, il n'avait pas entendu que le professeur Rogue avait cessé d'énoncer ses consignes pour la potion de felix felicis.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être, monsieur Malefoy ? dit l'homme à la voix grave.

Drago releva la tête d'un bond comme si on l'avait réveillé.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

\- Vous ne venez qu'à un cours sur deux depuis plusieurs jours et lorsque vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence, vous en profitez pour piquer un somme. Méfiez-vous monsieur Malefoy, ou je risque d'enlever des points à votre maison. Et ce serait regrettable de partir avec des points de retard pour le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, dit-il avec un regard de reproche.

Drago ne répondit rien et Rogue s'éloigna pour reprendre son cours, de sa voix rauque et monocorde. Le jeune Serpentard soupira. Il avait oublié le match de quidditch. Il combattait son équipe ennemie pour le premier match de la saison, et il affrontait par la même occasion son ennemi de toujours qui occupait le même poste, celui d'attrapeur. A la fin du cours, Drago se leva, bien décidé à aller s'entrainer pour battre Potter et toute son équipe de bras cassés.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les cachots, des voix retentirent dans un couloir voisin. Après s'être arrêté de marcher pour mieux écouter, Drago reconnu la voix d'Hermione bien qu'elle ait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude. De la peur ? Il fallait que Drago aille voir. D'instinct, il se dirigea vers les voix, bien décidé à massacrer les personnes qui avaient décidé de s'en prendre à elle.

Une fois arrivé à l'entrée du couloir, il s'arrêta net. Alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir encerclée d'une horde de Serpentard lui lançant des sorts pour faire gonfler ses cheveux comme il le faisait lui-même à l'époque, un tout autre spectacle s'offrit à lui. Hermione ne faisait face qu'à une seule personne : Ron Weasley. Il l'avait bloquée contre un mur et lui parlait d'une voix basse mais assez menaçante pour faire supplier Hermione de la laisser partir. En s'approchant, bien décidé à mettre Weasley au sol, il aperçut des larmes couler le long des joues d'Hermione. Sa colère n'en fut que plus grande.

\- Lâche là, Weasley ! dit-il d'une voix forte et remplie de haine.

Weasley fit volte-face mais ne laissa pas Hermione partir pour autant.

\- Dégage, Malefoy ! cria Ron. Occupe-toi de tes affaires pour une fois !

\- Je crois t'avoir dit de la lâcher.

Désormais, Drago était juste à côté de Ron. Il lui saisit le bras et le tira avec tellement de force que Ron tomba à terre. Hermione qui était désormais libre de partir, semblait pourtant tétanisé. Drago fixait Ron d'un air menaçant qui déclencha les frissons du roux.

\- Si tu n'es pas parti dans 30 secondes, je t'éclate la tête contre ce mur.

Il ne criait pas, mais sa voix était tendue et ses yeux gris plantés dans le regard de Weasley semblaient vouloir l'assassiner. Cependant, le Gryffondor se releva et ne lâcha pas le regard du Serpentard.

\- Tu peux pas me dire quoi faire Malefoy, cracha Ron.

\- Très bien. Je t'aurais prévenu.

Sur ces mots, le blond empoigna Ron par le col et le plaqua contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, juste à côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière, qui semblait avoir quelque peu repris ses esprits, supplia entre deux sanglots :

\- Lâche le Malefoy ! S'il te plait, laisse-le partir !

C'est seulement en l'entendant sangloter qu'il se rappela qu'Hermione était là. Il la regarda l'espace d'un instant avant de se remettre à fixer Ron qui était toujours plaqué contre le mur.

\- Dégage, et pour de bon cette fois.

Il finit par le lâcher et Ron parti sans un regard pour Hermione, les poings serrés comme s'il se retenait de mettre des coups dans les murs. Drago ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce à quoi il venait d'assister. La seule chose qui avait retenu son attention était les supplications et les larmes de la Gryffondor qui l'avait immédiatement poussé à lui venir en aide, en utilisant une force puisée de sa colère qu'il ne connaissait pas contre le géant Weasley. Il sembla enfin se rappeler qu'Hermione était toujours là, car il se retourna vers elle, le cœur débordant de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant : de l'inquiétude pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que Weasley te voulait ? Et pourquoi il t'a mise dans un état pareil ?

\- C'est juste… dit Hermione entre deux sanglots étranglés, c'est juste que… eh bien il a décidé que m'ignorer ne suffisait plus, il a voulu des explications… et je n'en avais pas, parce que je pensais que c'était plutôt à lui de s'excuser. Ensuite il s'est énervé et il a commencé à me faire vraiment peur… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça…

Elle ne put continuer plus loin, car un énième sanglot l'en empêcha. Elle semblait terriblement triste. Drago ne savait pas comment réagir face à la détresse de la jeune femme. Il l'avait écoutée, appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés. Il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la colère qui ne faisait que grandir envers le rouquin. Il fixait un point au sol sans vraiment regarder quelque chose en particulier, concentré à trouver une manière de dissuader cet imbécile de recommencer.

\- Je vais y aller… finit par murmurer Hermione.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Drago précipitamment car Hermione l'avait sorti de ses pensées.

\- Merci, Malefoy… Je sais qu'il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal, enfin je ne crois pas. Mais, j'ai vraiment paniqué.

\- De rien, souffla-t-il.

Sur ces mots, Hermione lui fait un léger signe de tête avant de s'éloigner en essuyant ses joues pleines de larmes avec la manche de sa chemise blanche.

Drago la regarda s'éloigner, une expression interdite sur le visage. Il aurait aimé la consoler, mais il n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre et avait renoncé. Il avait bien vu la peine d'Hermione, et ses yeux marron remplis de détresse. Il aurait aimé trouver les mots justes, ou bien le geste réconfortant qui aurait pu l'apaiser, même un tout petit peu. Mais il restait Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard qui n'avait jamais eu d'élan affection pour quiconque à part envers sa mère lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais cette période semblait remonter à si loin… Et c'était une situation totalement différente, de toute manière. Alors il n'avait rien fait, sinon faire la seule chose qu'il savait faire : montrer sa haine, sa colère. Et ne rien dire ou faire envers Hermione.

N'étant plus du tout d'humeur à aller en cours, il sorti du château afin de se promener près du lac. Malgré la fin du mois d'octobre, il faisait beau et la température était assez douce pourvue qu'on se trouve au soleil. Il profita donc de sa balade de dernière minute pour réfléchir. Il se sentait bête d'avoir laissé Hermione partir comme ça. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle allait bien, si elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Evidemment, il ne lui aurait probablement pas proposé de parler de ses problèmes, car ce n'était pas une vertu naturelle chez lui, mais si elle en avait ressenti le besoin il l'aurait au moins écoutée. Il repensa à son expression quand elle l'avait vu arriver à l'entrée du couloir. En dehors du mélange de peur et de colère qui contractait son visage, il avait cru apercevoir une sorte de soulagement dans ses yeux. Granger avait-elle été rassurée en le voyant arriver ? Est-ce qu'elle avait été rassurée que ce soit lui qui soit arrivé, ou bien tout simplement que quelqu'un soit arrivé pour l'aider ? Il n'était sûr de rien, et plus il y pensait moins il ne pouvait en ressortir une conclusion logique. Tout s'embrouillait dans son cerveau. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione et lui entretenait des rapports « amicaux », il avait montré qu'il éprouvait de l'inquiétude envers elle. Ou alors était-ce tout simplement de la haine envers Weasley, et il avait saisi l'occasion de pouvoir se défouler sur lui ? Non, Drago ne pouvait pas se voiler la face. En entendant Hermione sangloter, son cœur s'était accéléré comme si sa propre vie était en danger.

Drago souffla et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il essaya de penser à autre chose, mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le visage apeuré d'Hermione et inconsciemment, tous ses muscles se contractaient. Tout à coup, il rouvrit les yeux et se leva tellement vite qu'un crapaud près du lac prit peur et sauta dans l'eau sombre. Le regard de Drago était plus gris que jamais, signe qu'il était en proie à une colère grandissante. Il n'avait pas su comment aider Hermione, mais maintenant il savait : il allait faire en sorte que Ron ne lui fasse plus jamais de mal. D'un pas décidé et sa baguette à la main, Drago se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château afin de retrouver le rouquin.

Après deux heures de recherches acharnées, il faisait presque nuit quand le Serpentard retrouva sa proie. Ron Weasley était sur le point de rentrer dans sa salle commune, seul. C'était l'occasion parfaite, bien que Malefoy n'aurait fait marche arrière pour rien au monde, quand bien même le rouquin aurait été accompagné par l'entièreté des élèves de Gryffondor. Il s'avança à pas vifs vers la porte d'entrée afin de l'intercepter. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le poussa avec une force hors du commun, telle qu'elle fit vaciller le grand Gryffondor qui se retrouva plaqué contre un mur du couloir, la tête heurtant bruyamment les pierres froides, lui arrachant une grimace. Il se mit alors à fixer Malefoy d'un air qui semblait totalement dépourvu de peur. Au contraire, il était très en colère, ce qui n'empêcha pas Drago de soutenir son regard, le maintenant toujours contre le mur.

\- Malefoy, cracha Ron. T'as l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à me tomber dessus aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! répondit-il d'un air menaçant.

Ron, bien qu'affichant un air supérieur se sentait flancher. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle hargne dans le regard de son ennemi, si bien qu'il se demanda si quelqu'un arriverait à temps pour l'empêcher de recevoir un sortilège impardonnable.

\- Alors, reprit Malefoy, tu vois ce que ça fait de se faire menacer par plus fort que soi ? Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est différent, Weasley. Personne ne viendra à ton secours comme je l'ai fait pour ton ancienne amie.

Malefoy avait insisté sur le mot « ancienne », ce qui fit tressaillir Ron qui semblait désormais éprouver un certain remord. Mais le Serpentard continua sur sa lancée :

\- Et tu n'es pas une fille. Alors crois-moi bien quand je te dis que je n'aurais aucun soupçon de remord à te casser la gueule. Si je te vois encore une fois approcher Granger de trop près, tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne. Un seul regard de travers et tu regretteras l'époque où tu avais encore des yeux.

Alors que Drago terminait sa phrase, Ron ne put retenir un rire sombre.

\- Tu es pathétique, Malefoy. Protéger Hermione comme ça… mais à quoi tu t'attends hein ? De la reconnaissance ?

Ron éclata d'un nouveau rire.

\- Hermione te déteste, continua-t-il. Ca a toujours été le cas et ça sera toujours le cas. Je sais pas pourquoi tu t'es mis en tête que tu pourrais te la mettre dans la poche comme tu le fais avec toutes les filles de l'école, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Elle est à moi. T'es un connard, tout le monde le sait, et tu mérites pas d'être aimé, encore moins par elle. Alors retourne chez ta mère et arrête de nous faire chier.

A ces mots, la mâchoire de Malefoy tressailli et tous ses muscles se tendirent comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Sans laisser Ron continuer plus loin, il lui lança un poing dans le visage, visant à la fois son nez et son œil gauche. Il y avait mis une telle force que Ron hurla de douleur. Drago l'avait lâché mais ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger et restait devant lui à le fixer, le souffle court. Le rouquin se tenait le visage des deux mains et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

\- T'es un vrai malade Malefoy ! Hurla Ron. Si tu crois que ça va faire plaisir à Hermione de voir ce que tu m'as fait c'est que tu la connais vraiment mal !

Il s'était redressé et Drago put voir que son œil était déjà cerclé d'un bleu qui virait au violet foncé, et il avait le nez en sang, ainsi qu'une légère coupure à la lèvre supérieure. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue ensanglantée du visage du Gryffondor. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais Ron n'était pas décidé à se faire taper dessus une seconde fois et se dirigea en sens inverse de sa salle commune, surement pour aller à l'infirmerie.

 _Mauviette_ , pensa Drago en ricanant. Il regagna sa propre salle commune avec un demi-sourire propre à lui-même sur le visage, repensant au crochet du droit qu'il avait fait subir à cet imbécile de Weasley. Cependant, une fois arrivé au dortoir il repassa encore une fois la scène dans sa tête et un détail sembla se détacher du lot. « Si tu crois que ça va faire plaisir à Hermione de voir ce que tu m'as fait, c'est que tu la connais vraiment mal ! ». Drago n'avait pas relevé à ce moment là puisqu'il était trop fier du coup qu'il venait de lui administrer. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte que Weasley n'avait peut-être pas tort. Comment Hermione réagirait-elle à la vue de son visage déformé ? Elle était sûrement encore plus en colère qu'avant contre lui, mais il restait son ami, et Hermione était bien trop gentille pour lui en vouloir longtemps. Elle accepterait les excuses de ce crétin sans efforts, et l'acte de vengeance de Drago passerait mal aux yeux de la jeune Gryffondor. Encore une fois, Malefoy avait agi sans réfléchir, sur un coup de tête, faisant plus confiance à son instinct et à ses nerfs qu'à son sang-froid. Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur un grand fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il n'avait pas faim, et il ne voulait pas être là quand Hermione découvrirait ce qu'il avait fait à son cher copain. Il resterait là et attendrait au moins le lendemain. Avec un peu de chance, elle se sera calmée d'ici là. Et avec peut-être un peu plus de chance, elle ne lui en voudrait même pas. Elle penserait peut-être que c'était un acte courageux et chevaleresque qui mérite même un remerciement. Cependant Drago en doutait. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en lui collant son poing dans la figure. Bien que Drago ne soit pas si adepte que ça du contact physique violent, il en avait ressenti une satisfaction presque malsaine. Ne voulant pas affronter les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades, il décida de monter se coucher pour ne pas les croiser. Une fois allongé dans son lit cependant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. _Et si elle m'en voulait vraiment ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait tant de mal de songer qu'elle puisse être en colère contre moi ?_

En parallèle, le reste des élèves de poudlard ainsi que les professeurs dînaient dans la grande salle. A la table des Gryffondors cependant, il manquait un Weasley.

\- Ou est Ron ? demanda Ginny à Harry qui était en face d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je l'ai quitté vers dix-huit heures pour aller à la bibliothèque et on devait se retrouver devant la salle commune une heure après pour vous rejoindre ici, sauf qu'il n'est pas venu. J'ai attendu trente minutes mais aucun signe de Ron. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il devait encore être en train de discuter avec une des élèves de pouffsouffle qui le suivent de partout depuis des jours.

Hermione, qui était assise à côté d'Harry écoutait attentivement mais ne souhaitait pas prendre part à la discussion. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les couloirs des cachots, et encore moins de son sauvetage surprise par Drago. Aussi, elle feignit de ne pas vraiment écouter et reporta son attention sur la table des Serpentards. Après avoir balayé la table du regard au moins trois fois, elle ne trouva pas celui qu'elle cherchait. Soudain, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle ne put avaler sa bouchée de viande. Elle manqua de s'étouffer en faisant le rapprochement de l'absence des deux élèves. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour repousser les pensées qui faisaient irruptions dans son esprit. Non, Ron devait surement être vexé de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, et Drago était Drago. Il avait sûrement dû louper le repas comme il le faisait de temps à autres. Pourtant elle ne put rien avaler de plus. Elle repensait à la façon dont Ron l'avait regardé d'un air si menaçant, que jamais elle ne lui avait connu.

\- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle, avait dit Ron en l'interceptant dans le couloir en sortant d'un cours.

\- D'accord Ron, je t'écoute, souffla Hermione.

\- Eh bien, je m'attendais à ce que tu t'excuses du comportement que tu as eu mais apparemment tu le feras pas. Alors j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

Hermione semblait interdite, comme si elle redoutait ce que Ron allait lui dire. Aussi, il continua :

\- Je ne veux pas croire que tu puisses éprouver de la sympathie pour ce connard Hermione. Je refuse de penser que tu lui trouves la moindre qualité. Parce qu'il en a pas, et tu te trompes si tu crois qu'il est capable de changer.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Ron, je n'éprouve pas de la sympathie pour lui. Je l'apprécie.

Hermione avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot.

\- Et si tu n'es pas capable de respecter ça, alors désolé mais je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire… dit-elle en esquissant un mouvement de recul pour partir.

\- Attends ! cria Ron en la bloquant contre le mur.

Désormais, elle semblait choquée. Elle avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Elle semblait avoir oublié de respirer car la tête lui tourna.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Hermione ! Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis des mois et tu le sais. Mais tu m'évites. Tu ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un comme Malefoy. Alors oublie-le.

Ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites tant il était en colère. Il respirait bruyamment et il était tout rouge.

\- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à t'aimer Ron. J'ai cru, j'ai cru que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi au début, c'est vrai… Mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Je t'aime comme un frère Ron, pas comme un petit ami ou un potentiel mari… Hermione chuchotait, devenue muette par le mélange de tristesse et de peur qui l'envahissait.

\- CE N'EST PAS SUFFISANT ! hurla Ron, plaquant ses deux mains au mur, de chaque côté du visage d'Hermione.

Cette dernière éclata en sanglot et le supplia de la laisser partir, mais il ne bougeait plus. Il se contentait de la fixer toujours rouge de colère, comme tétanisé. Jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu comme ça. Sa vue se brouilla à cause du flot de larmes qui ne cessait de s'accumuler sur son visage au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. C'est alors qu'elle avait entendu une voix. Sa voix.

\- Lâche là, Weasley !

Hermione avait deviné en une fraction de seconde de qui il s'agissait, mais elle était comme pétrifiée et si elle intimait à son corps de bouger, il ne semblait pas lui obéir.

\- Hermione, ça va ? demanda Harry en la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle releva la tête et remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves de sa table la fixaient du regard. Elle ne comprit pas au début, mais elle renifla bruyamment et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Replonger dans ce souvenir était trop dur car beaucoup trop récent. Elle s'excusa et sorti de table avant de s'éloigner de ses amis pour quitter la grande salle. Une fois dehors, elle n'entendait plus que le bruit de ses sanglots et ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un lui avait couru après. C'était Harry.

\- Eh, Hermione ! héla Harry en l'attrapant par l'épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione s'effondra dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle. Harry fut surpris qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi alors qu'elle était si forte et indépendante en temps normal. Il n'en fut que plus inquiet en se disant que ça devait être plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Ça va aller, dit-il d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste protecteur.

Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, une agitation se faisait sentir à la table des Gryffondors. Des discussions fusaient de toute part du côté des septièmes années car Ron n'était toujours pas là. Harry avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas rentré au dortoir la veille au soir et qu'il était alors parti à sa recherche avec Dean et Seamus. A en croire les cernes qui ornaient les yeux d'Harry et ses amis, ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à arpenter chaque recoin du château. Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son ami et s'il ne venait pas au premier cours de la journée, alors il irait faire part de sa disparition au professeur McGonagall.

Hermione elle, ne voulait pas croire que Drago ait un quelconque rapport avec tout ça. Elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il apparaisse comme pour lui prouver que non, il n'avait pas tué Ron avant de s'enfuir. Et ce fut le cas. Hermione souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Drago arriver dans la salle commune, son expression impassible habituelle sur le visage. Elle avait presque eut envie de sourire mais étant donné les récents évènements et sa réconciliation avec Harry, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en se faisant prendre à sourire à la vue du Serpentard. Tout s'était si bien passé entre eux deux ses deux dernières semaines. Malgré la disparition de Ron, elle avait soudain plus le cœur à manger son petit déjeuner.

Alors que la plupart des élèves étaient en train de quitter la grande salle, Hermione sentait le besoin d'aller voir Drago. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle en avait envie. Elle devait trouver un moyen de lui parler sans que cela paraisse bizarre auprès des autres. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Hermione intercepta ses amis.

\- Partez sans moi, je vais aller enquêter auprès des élèves qu'on connait un peu pour savoir si ils n'auraient pas vu Ron, hier soir ou peut-être même ce matin ! Peut-être que certains l'ont croisé ou aperçu, qui sait…

\- Bonne idée Hermione, dit Neville, rejoins nous dès que tu peux, on va refaire un tour juste au cas où.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, elle les laissa partir. Elle était donc maintenant libre d'aller parler à Drago, cependant ce dernier était toujours assis à la table des Serpentards à discuter avec Blaise. Ne voulant éveiller les soupçons de personne et ne souhaitant surtout pas donner de quoi commérer aux élèves, elle se contenta de s'adosser au mur près de la grande porte et d'attendre. Elle se contentait de le regarder de temps à autre, en espérant qu'il ne tarderait pas à sortir ou à comprendre peut-être qu'Hermione voulait lui parler. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Drago leva les yeux vers elle, avant de retourner à sa discussion. Hermione, étonnée, s'apprêta à abandonner et à partir mais elle le vit se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Elle s'empressa alors de sortir et de l'attendre à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai eu l'impression que tu attendais quelqu'un. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être moi, évidemment, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Evidemment, répondit Hermione.

Ils commencèrent à marcher côté à côte et Hermione perdit soudain tous ses moyens. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et commença à regretter sérieusement d'avoir voulu lui parler. Drago se moquerait d'elle à coup sûr en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait attendu sans raison particulière, juste parce que l'envie lui avait pris. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago et remarqua que son sourire, bien que très discret, ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle s'efforça de trouver quelque chose à lui dire mais il intervint avant elle :

\- Alors, tu comptes m'escorter jusqu'à ma salle commune ?

\- Heu, non je… bafouilla-t-elle, en fait je voulais te demander si tu avais vu Ron…

\- Weasley ? Non, pas aujourd'hui.

\- Et hier ? tenta-t-elle.

Drago se tendit. Hermione n'était pas au courant pour hier soir. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Ron avait masqué ses blessures avec un sortilège d'evanesco ? Non impossible, jamais Ron n'aurait loupé une occasion de se faire plaindre. Alors pourquoi Hermione agissait comme si elle ne savait rien ? Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

\- Dis-moi Granger, quand est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Au même moment que toi, Malefoy.

Hermione avait dit ça d'un ton légèrement plus sec que ce qu'elle aurait voulu mais l'angoisse semblait vouloir ressurgir à la moindre évocation de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Ron. Drago resta interdit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de ce dont elle parlait. Elle n'était pas au courant que la dernière fois où Drago avait croisé Ron, ce n'était pas pour dégager Hermione des sales pattes de ce nigaud.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant la salle commune des Serpentards, bien plus vite qu'ils n'auraient voulus.

\- Tu sais Granger, je suis désolé mais je ne te permettrais pas de me suivre jusqu'à mon dortoir, dit-Drago avec un regard moqueur.

\- Très drôle Malefoy, lanca-t-elle en rougissant. Je m'en vais, mais promets-moi de me prévenir si tu croises Ron, s'il te plait.

Drago qui avait soufflé la formule magique permettant d'ouvrir la porte en forme de tableau de sa salle commune, s'y engouffra en grognant quelque chose qu'Hermione comprit être un « c'est ça Granger ». Le tableau reprit sa place au mur et Hermione entreprit de rejoindre ses amis Gryffondors.

Depuis une heure, c'était l'effervescence dans la salle commune. Ron était revenu, le visage bien abîmé comme s'il s'était battu. Il n'avait pas voulu donner de détail et s'était contenté de monter dans sa chambre. Harry l'avait alors suivi, désireux de savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami n'avait pas donné signe de vie pendant plus de douze heures. Hermione entra dans la salle commune sans trop comprendre pourquoi tout le monde s'agitait, formant un brouhaha assourdissant dans la salle qui semblait désormais trop petite pour contenir tous les élèves qui s'y été entassé. C'est alors que Neville lui fonça dessus :

\- Il est revenu, Hermione ! cria-t-il.

\- Oh, vraiment ! dit-elle en devinant qu'il parlait forcément de Ron.

\- Oui oui, oh tu aurais dû voir ça, il a du se prendre un sacré coup parce qu'il est vraiment bien amoché ! C'est à croire qu'il s'est pris une branche de sol cogneur en plein visage !

\- Qu..quoi ? balbutia Hermione.

\- Oh mais si tu veux mon avis, il a dû se battre avec quelqu'un. C'est même sûr !

\- Il n'a rien précisé sur ce qu'il lui été arrivé ?

Hermione commençait à devenir blanche. C'est à ce moment que Dean s'approcha d'eux.

\- Je vais dire à Harry que tu es là Hermione, il te cherche depuis plusieurs minutes !

\- Oh d'accord, merci Dean.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean revint avec Harry qui semblait très en colère. Il attrapa le bras d'Hermione au vol et il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune à pas rapides, trainant son amie derrière lui. Une fois seuls, Harry lâcha, d'un ton tendu :

\- C'est Malefoy.

\- Pardon ?

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce que Drago venait faire dans l'histoire.

\- C'est Malefoy, reprit-il. C'est lui qui a frappé Ron au visage.

\- Quoi ? C'est Ron qui t'as dit ça ?

\- Evidemment, même si j'aurais presque pu le deviner tout seul. Malefoy a toujours rêvé de nous tomber dessus. Il suffit que Ron l'ai un peu trop provoqué au mauvais moment…

Harry se tut, ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère. Hermione parut troublée.

\- Attends, tu n'as pas l'air sûr. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Ron, exactement ?

\- Que Malefoy l'avait violemment frappé au visage.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Mais oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il n'a donné aucune autre explication ? Pourquoi il l'aurait frappé comme ça, sans raison ? C'est absurde…

Hermione ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé depuis un petit moment ! _Mais c'est Malefoy, il a forcément menti,_ lui souffla sa conscience. Hermione secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Ecoute, il faut que je parle à Ron. Maintenant !

\- Tu as l'air au courant de quelque chose qui m'échappe… dit Harry d'un air surpris. Explique-moi Hermione, il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

\- Pas pour le moment ! Je dois parler à Ron d'abord ! s'emporta Hermione.

\- Ok, je vais le chercher reste ici. Ce n'est pas la peine que tout le monde entende ce que vous avez à vous dire, dit-il en repassant par le tableau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressorti avec Ron. Ce dernier ne leva même pas les yeux vers Hermione. Elle s'attendait à le voir énervé mais il paraissait au contraire contrit et coupable. Harry ne chercha pas à s'immiscer puisqu'Hermione lui avait bien précisé qu'elle voulait lui parler seule, alors il s'en alla. Hermione ne savait pas par où commencer. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : la colère, la tristesse, la peur.

\- Ou est-ce que tu étais passé Ron ? Tu te rends compte du souci que tu as causé à tout le monde ?

\- J'avais besoin d'être seul.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir quelqu'un avant de t'en aller, les garçons ont passé la nuit à te chercher, et…

\- J'ai cru que c'était toi qui l'avais envoyé au début, l'interrompit Ron. Mais à voir ta tête, je suppose que j'ai pensé faux.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De Malefoy.

\- Tu crois que c'est moi qui ai ordonné à Malefoy d'aller te casser la figure ? Vraiment Ron ?

\- Ça aurait pu…

\- Je n'y crois pas ! s'emporta Hermione. Comment tu peux penser ça de moi, après tout ce temps ?

\- Je sais pas ! J'étais tellement en colère hier quand Malefoy m'est tombé dessus que j'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était toi. Mais alors si c'est pas toi, pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua Hermione.

\- Il n'a jamais défendu ou aidé qui que ce soit. Pas même ses propres amis ! Alors, par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait te défendre toi, qu'il déteste ? C'est de la folie.

Hermione ne répondait pas, se contentant de le fixer comme si elle avait été stupéfixée.

\- Je sais pas quel genre de relation malsaine tu entretiens avec ce connard Hermione, mais t'as intérêt à lui dire de plus m'approcher et de plus me menacer au passage, sinon…

\- J'irais le voir, coupa Hermione. Et je suis désolée qu'il t'ai frappé. Mais ne croit pas que tout ça change quelque chose, entre nous. Je ne peux pas te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait. J'ai besoin de prendre mes distances avec toi.

\- Je sais, répondit-il sèchement.

Hermione lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi leur discussion était terminée – _peut-être même notre amitié_ , pensa-t-elle non sans tristesse- et s'en alla. Elle était furieuse. Elle devait trouver Drago et exiger des explications.

Elle ne marcha pas longtemps avant de trouver Drago. En fait, il avait l'air de la chercher aussi.

\- Je voulu juste te dire que j'ai croisé Weasley, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oui, merci. Je l'ai vu moi aussi figure toi.

\- Oh, très bien, alors je peux faire demi-tour.

\- Non ! cria Hermione. Tu restes là Malefoy.

Il soupira. Il se doutait qu'elle réagirait comme ça.

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas contente que j'ai arrangé le portrait de ton petit ami ? ricana-t-il. Ne te désole pas, en fait il est presque mieux comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas mon… Hermione ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer pour ne pas hurler. Ecoute, dit-elle en plantant son regard dans les yeux gris du Serpentard. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

\- Mais merde Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut à la fin ? Je t'ai défendue alors que je n'avais pas à le faire.

\- Exactement, tu n'avais pas à le faire ! Tu ne veux pas des remerciements, tant que tu y es par hasard ?

\- Eh bien puisque tu en parles…

\- N'y pense même pas.

\- Très bien. Alors on se voit plus tard ? J'ai un match à préparer, il est pour dans quelques jours. Non pas que tes histoires ne m'intéresse pas mais…

Il esquissa un geste las de la main pour signifier son désintérêt évident.

\- C'est ça, va-t'en.

Fatigué par les sautes d'humeur de la brune, Drago s'en alla en haussant les épaules. Avant de disparaître de la vue d'Hermione, il se retourna et lui lança :

\- Au fait, tu seras gentille de me rendre ma veste ! Je vais devoir la laver plusieurs fois si je veux me débarrasser de ta puanteur de miss-je-sais-tout, et je vais en avoir besoin pour le match.

Après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil, il s'en alla pour de bon, laissant Hermione maugréer dans son coin.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Qu'est ce que vous pensez des personnages pour l'instant ? Perso Ron m'énerve beaucoup mais j'avoue que je suis un peu méchante avec lui haha!**

 **Et l'intervention de Drago, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Des bisous, à très vite ! :)**

 **LKWSM**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vo

**Et voilà le quatrième chapitre de ma fic ! J'aime beaucoup la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrais du plaisir à le lire ;) Bonne lecture mes potterheads :)**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR !**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Victoria : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes pour l'instant! Et merci pour tout le reste parce que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi que j'ose enfin poster sur ff :p**

 **Mia : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de voir que ça plait, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Granger ?

Drago se réveilla le lendemain avec la ferme intention de s'entraîner pour le match qui devait avoir lieu dans trois jours. Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers qui menaient de son dortoir à la pièce de la salle commune, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé un peu trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner. Il envisagea de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée et de la fenêtre afin d'attendre que Blaise se réveille. Une fois assis, il tenta de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque pour vaincre l'équipe de Gryffondor mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, car une agaçante jeune fille ne cessait de s'immiscer dans son esprit. A cet instant, Drago aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de cette fille. Depuis la rentrée il y a un peu moins de deux mois, ils étaient passés du statut d'ennemis qui ne peuvent pas s'adresser la parole sans s'insulter au statut de… Mais qu'étaient-ils, au juste ? Des amis ? Malefoy grimaça. _Non, je ne suis pas ami avec Granger._ Néanmoins, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que leurs relations s'étaient améliorées. Ils arrivaient à avoir des conversations presque dépourvues de cynisme et Drago s'était lui-même surpris plusieurs fois en réalisant que la simple vue de la jeune sorcière ne lui donnait plus envie de vomir, comme à une époque. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Granger n'était pas si agaçante que ça. Rien que le fait de le penser lui coutait énormément, c'est vrai, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le penser. Il appréciait Hermione Granger la sang-de-bourbe, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre.

Assise aux côtés de Ginny et Seamus qui bavardaient joyeusement sur le futur match de quidditch - le premier de la saison apparemment - Hermione pensait à la veille. Elle aurait aimé être capable d'en vouloir à Malefoy, lui avoir tourné le dos en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme un chevalier servant et qu'elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller seule. Mais en la présence de Drago, elle perdait ses moyens et la plupart du temps, elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle, Hermione Granger, muette face à un garçon. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de son assiette, elle aperçut le jeune Serpentard qui s'asseyait à côté de Blaise Zabini. Soudain, elle se sentit agacée. Hier soir, il avait gagné, encore une fois. Mais elle était bien décidée à avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui cette fois-ci. Alors qu'une idée émergeait de son esprit, elle quitta la table, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

Drago suivait Blaise, Pansy et Crabbe qui se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune. Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, il fut interpellé par un vêtement qui trainait sur le fauteuil où il avait l'habitude de passer la plupart de ses nuits blanches. Se rapprochant avec une mine interrogatrice, il découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de sa veste. La veste qu'il avait passé sur les épaules d'Hermione il y a deux semaines de ça, et qu'il lui avait réclamé la veille au soir dans l'espoir non pas de la récupérer mais d'agacer, voire d'énerver la jeune femme. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ne lui rende jamais par pur esprit de contradiction, mais les faits étaient là : elle avait réussi à s'introduire dans la salle commune des Serpentards juste pour le chercher. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Ainsi, elle lui montrait qu'elle avait le cran d'enfreindre les règles fondamentales de l'école, bien que s'introduire dans la salle commune d'une autre maison que la sienne figurait sûrement tout en bas de la liste des choses à faire si on veut devenir un sorcier délinquant. Il sourit en pensant qu'elle était maligne. Cependant, Drago se pensait plus malin qu'elle et décida de la prendre à son propre jeu. Elle voulait enfreindre les règles ? Très bien, il était maître en la matière. Il attrapa la veste et la jeta en arrière par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire et sorti de la salle commune, bien décidé à retrouver Hermione.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, le premier endroit où il chercha fut le bon. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione Granger pour se trouver à la bibliothèque à neuf heures du matin. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant, car ce qu'il avait en tête se révélerait extrêmement divertissant si son plan fonctionnait. Il s'avança vers elle, sûr de lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur juste derrière elle. Tournée vers une rangée de livre, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Bonjour Granger !

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise mais se ressaisit immédiatement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

\- Malefoy à la bibliothèque si tôt dans la journée ? Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, c'est sûr !

\- Touché, répondit Drago d'un air amusé.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dit Hermione d'un air distrait toujours à la recherche d'un livre spécifique dans la bibliothèque. Tu t'es perdu ? Ou tu voulais me prévenir que tu allais signaler mon excursion dans la salle commune des Serpentards ?

\- En fait non. Pas de dénonciation aujourd'hui, je suis ici dans un but pacifique.

\- C'est ça, ricana-t-elle en saisissant un livre à la couverture bleue.

\- C'est si difficile à croire que ça ?

Drago parut agacé. Les bras croisé, le dos appuyé contre le rayon de livres où Hermione rangeait le livre qu'elle venait d'attraper. Il attendait qu'elle s'intéresse vraiment à sa présence ici, il avait l'impression de l'ennuyer et il n'aimait pas ça. Depuis quand les livres étaient plus intéressants que lui ? Mais Hermione ne regardait toujours pas dans sa direction, bien trop occupée à fouiller dans les ouvrages qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle en prit un nouveau entre ses mains, jaugea la couverture d'un œil expert, ce qui lui donnait un petit air de la bibliothécaire Madame Pince. Drago, agaçé par son petit jeu, s'empara du livre qu'Hermione tenait dans les mains la seconde d'avant. Enfin, Hermione sembla s'intéresser un peu à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Tu ne peux pas aller droit au but ? Ça nous ferait gagner du temps, dit-elle en soupirant.

Mais Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de la fixer d'un air interrogateur.

\- J'ai du travail, insista Hermione en tendant la main pour récupérer son livre.

Mais c'était peine perdue, car Drago cacha le livre dans son dos.

\- Sérieusement ? s'agaça Hermione. Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

\- Est-ce que ça t'arrive de faire autre chose que travailler, Granger ? lâcha Malefoy comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa question.

\- Evidemment, répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait indigné.

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu mens. Je décèle les menteuses mieux que personne, car je suis moi-même un expert du mensonge, vois-tu…

En disant ça, il s'était approché d'elle, et leurs visages étaient désormais si proches que Drago aurait pu compter les petites tâches de rousseurs sur le nez d'Hermione.

\- Rends moi mon livre… essaya d'articuler la jeune femme.

Drago savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'habitude d'exercer son charme sur les jeunes sorcières de Poudlard. Il savait s'y prendre, et ça marchait à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui encore, Drago pouvait remarquer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs de séduction, car Hermione se perdait dans l'océan de ses yeux gris, comme hypnotisée.

\- Très bien, il faut croire que certaines personnes ne changent jamais, dit-il d'un ton faussement vaincu, avant de lui rendre son livre. Amuse-toi bien toute seule dans ta bibliothèque, Granger !

\- Attends !

Drago qui était déjà près de la sortie se retourna vers la Gryffondor en réprimant un sourire.

\- Je te signale que je sais m'amuser, continua Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Drago ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

\- C'est vrai ! s'indigna Hermione.

\- C'est ça.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione était vexée. Elle savait très bien ce que la plupart des élèves de cette école pensaient d'elle. Ils lui avaient collé l'étiquette de miss-je-sais-tout depuis la première année et elle n'avait jamais pu s'en défaire. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt douée dans l'ensemble des matières qu'elle étudiait, et qu'elle avait une passion pour le savoir. Elle sentait bien lorsqu'elle était entourée de livre. Mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse la juger sur ce critère là seulement, sans la connaître véritablement. Elle était tellement plus que ça, elle en était certaine. Mais très peu de gens semblaient s'en rendre compte.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Malefoy, je ne passe pas ma vie le nez dans les bouquins.

\- Prouve-le.

Hermione avait senti le ton de défi de Drago. Elle savait que si elle refusait, plus jamais il ne la prendrait au sérieux, et elle voulait vraiment montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas qu'Hermione Granger, la bonne élève de la maison Gryffondor. De plus, convaincre Drago revenait à convaincre l'ensemble de l'école, car il était sûrement la personne avec qui elle aurait le plus de mal à se dévoiler.

\- Comment je dois m'y prendre, pour te convaincre ?

\- Accepte tout ce que je vais te demander de faire pendant une journée. Et tu sauras ce que c'est de s'amuser pour de vrai, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- J'accepte.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière Granger, on fait un marché. Tu ne dois rien me refuser, sinon tu n'honores pas ta parole.

\- Oui oui, soupira-t-elle, j'accepte.

Fier de son coup, Drago sortit de la bibliothèque accompagné d'Hermione.

\- Alors, par quoi on commence ?

\- La première étape, ça va être de sécher tes cours de la matinée.

\- Malefoy…

\- Non, tu as promis, la coupa Drago.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle.

Drago paraissait surpris que ça soit aussi facile. Il était curieux de voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller juste par fierté.

Ils avaient marché hors du château, avaient traversé le terrain de Quidditch et avait atterri au lac qui bordait la forêt.

\- Bien, ta mission commence ici.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. D'un ton hésitant, elle demanda :

\- Tu ne vas pas me demander de plonger dans le lac, hein ?

Drago ne put se retenir de rire en imaginant la scène.

\- Non Granger, je ne te demanderais pas ça… Quoi que la perspective semble effectivement amusante, dit-il en se tenant le menton comme s'il réfléchissait à l'éventualité de lui ordonner de sauter à l'eau.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que je le ferais si tu me le demandes, mais s'il te plait ne le fait pas... Il fait peut-être beau aujourd'hui mais on presque en novembre et je doute que l'eau soit très chaude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'y risquerais pas. Je ne voudrais pas te donner une nouvelle occasion de récupérer ma veste sous prétexte que tu as froid, lui dit-il avec des yeux amusés.

\- Très drôle, souffla-t-elle. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ?

\- Fais comme moi.

A ces mots, Drago s'assis par terre avant de s'allonger complètement, un bras derrière la tête.

\- Quoi, je dois juste m'allonger dans l'herbe ?

\- Ça s'appelle se reposer. Je suppose que ça ne t'arrive pas très souvent, mais parfois c'est très agréable de ne pas être productif du tout. Je dirais même qu'à force, on y prend goût, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Hermione ne comprenait pas très bien. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Cependant elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à enfreindre des règles de Poudlard et finit par s'allonger elle aussi, en prenant soin de s'écarter du Serpentard de quelques centimètres. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione finit par se détendre. Les yeux fermés, elle prit une grande inspiration et expira avec satisfaction. Elle comprenait de mieux en mieux ce que Drago voulait lui montrer. Parfois, ne rien faire était la meilleure chose à faire. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Drago. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'il s'était allongé. Le seul mouvement perceptible était son torse qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés, la Gryffondor avait tout le loisir de le détailler. C'était plus facile pour elle de le regarder sans avoir à confronter ses yeux gris. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle devait être folle. Elle était allongée au soleil aux côtés de Drago Malefoy, alors qu'elle aurait dû être en cours de potion à cette heure-ci. Et Drago aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais ils avaient passé un marché, elle devait faire ce qu'il désirait qu'elle fasse. Elle se rendit compte en le pensant que c'était une idée totalement absurde. Se plier aux quatre volontés de Malefoy. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione avait l'impression de respirer. Loin des cours, loin de ses problèmes du quotidien, loin de ses amis. _Loin de Ron_ , pensa Hermione. Elle remercia Drago mentalement, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait tout ça de son propre chef. Elle était toujours trop raisonnable.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi et ne savait pas depuis combien de temps. Il se tourna vers Hermione mais remarqua qu'elle n'était plus allongée près de lui. Il s'assit à toute allure et la vit quelques mètres plus loin, face au lac juste au bord de l'eau. Il se leva pour la rejoindre.

\- Alors tu ne t'es pas enfuie, remarqua-t-il.

\- Ça a l'air de t'étonner ! Je sais tenir mes promesses, rassure toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Apparemment… dit-il, songeur. Bon, je suppose qu'on s'est assez reposé comme ça.

\- Parle pour toi ! Tu ronflais presque, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Granger.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais susceptible !

\- Je ne le suis pas.

Hermione sentit que Drago été agacé et elle aurait voulu se moquer mais elle se rappela qu'il avait une sorte de contrôle sur elle aujourd'hui, et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il se venge en l'obligeant à faire quelque chose de stupide ou d'humiliant. D'ailleurs, elle s'étonnait qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait.

\- Bon, alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- A toi de me le dire.

Hermione parue surprise, mais elle saisit l'opportunité.

\- On pourrait parler ?

\- Sérieusement, est-ce que tu as compris le but de cette journée ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été clair.

\- Bon, très bien. Alors ne me demande plus mon avis.

Les bras croisés, Hermione s'éloigna un peu plus loin et entreprit de se balader puisque Drago ne semblait pas décidé à être courtois.

\- Très bien, parlons.

Il l'avait suivie et marchait derrière elle, mais Hermione ne s'arrêta pas. Puisqu'elle ne répondait rien, Drago continua :

\- J'ai décidé que ta prochaine mission serait de me parler de toi.

\- Je croyais que j'étais ennuyeuse ?

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

\- A peu près à chaque fois qu'on s'est croisé depuis notre première année à Poudlard.

\- Alors prouve-moi le contraire !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir énormément de choses à te prouver aujourd'hui ? Et toi dans cette histoire, tu n'as pas l'impression de t'en sortir un peu trop facilement ?

\- Très bien, céda Drago, faisons un compromis. Tu me parles de toi, je te parle de moi.

Hermione parut excitée à cette idée mais ne le fit pas voir, de peur qu'il change d'avis. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que Drago accepterait de parler de lui. Elle se contenta de continuer de marcher à côté de Drago, l'air impassible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- En fait, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à te demander afin de comprendre ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, mais je vais commencer par une question simple : pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Weasley ?

Surprise par la question, elle ne répondit pas de suite. En réalité, elle s'était posé la question elle aussi, mais l'avait toujours repoussé dans un coin de son esprit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser.

\- Je crois que Ron et moi, on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble… comme un couple, je veux dire.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours cru que vous étiez en couple mais que vous vouliez garder le secret parce que vous aviez honte.

\- Non, il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Ron. C'est vrai, encore l'année dernière j'étais persuadée qu'on finirait ensemble, mais je crois que je me suis projetée trop vite parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon, et comme bizarrement j'avais l'air de plaire à Ron, je me suis laissée prendre au jeu.

\- « Bizarrement » ?

\- Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'on puisse s'intéresser à moi. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, de toute façon.

\- Et Potter ?

\- Oh non, Harry est comme un frère pour moi. Il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïté entre nous, ça a toujours été une évidence. C'est mon meilleur ami, on est vraiment très proches mais c'est particulier. Un amour fraternel, je suppose.

\- Tu ne dois pas connaître grand-chose à l'amour alors, railla-t-il.

Hermione rougit. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus juste. De toute façon ce n'était un secret pour personne, Hermione n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. Elle n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin jusqu'ici.

\- Parce que toi si ? Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler d'amour, au vue des relations que tu entretiens ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je te vois faire tu sais. Tu séduis toutes les filles de Poudlard, elles tombent toutes sous ton charme.

\- Pas toutes… souffla Drago, presque pour lui-même.

Elle ne releva pas, ne voulant pas penser à la signification de cette remarque. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Parler de Ron faisait de la peine à Hermione. Elle repensait sans arrêt à Ron lui disant qu'il l'aimait en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle savait très bien que Ron souffrait de cette situation, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'est pourquoi elle avait accepté qu'il se mette à l'ignorer, c'était plus facile pour eux deux.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Granger ! On dirait que tu vas enterrer quelqu'un !

\- J'ai une question.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as frappé Ron ?

\- Quoi, tu es encore sur cette histoire ?

\- C'est de ta faute ! Je m'efforce chaque jour de ne pas y penser, mais ta question m'as fait repenser à ça, et… J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu l'as frappé !

\- Parce que.

\- Tu n'avais pas à le faire ! cria Hermione.

Ils avaient cessé de marcher. Ils étaient plantés l'un en face de l'autre. Drago s'approcha d'Hermione, et posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la Gryffondor. Son regard planté dans les iris marron stupéfaits d'Hermione, il lui murmura :

\- Quand vas-tu arrêter de m'en vouloir pour t'avoir sauvée des griffes de cet imbécile de rouquin ?

Remarquant que sa proximité et que leur contact physique déstabilisait la jeune femme, il laissa retomber ses mains le longs de son corps avant de les plonger dans ses poches, mais il ne s'éloigna pas. Hermione demeurait muette, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de Drago. A ce moment-là, même si elle l'avait voulu aucun son ne serait sorti de sa bouche. Alors, Drago continua sans murmurer mais d'un ton très calme :

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir à m'expliquer. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, quand je t'ai entendue dans les cachots il y a deux jours, j'ai compris que tu avais des ennuis et je me suis inquiété. Quand j'ai compris que c'était Ron qui t'avait mise dans cet état, je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre, j'étais énervé. Ce qu'il t'avait fait comptait peu à ce moment, tout ce que je voyais c'est que tu avais l'air d'avoir peur de lui, et je voulais qu'il s'en aille. Quand il a fini par dégager, je pensais que ma colère se dissiperait mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Plus les heures passaient et plus ma haine s'accroissait. J'avais l'impression qu'il recommencerait, et je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à ce que ça se produise. Alors je l'ai trouvé. J'ai voulu le menacer seulement, mais il m'a provoqué et le coup est parti tout seul. Je pourrais dire que je regrette mais ça serait un mensonge. Je le referais, s'il fallait.

Tout au long de son explication, Hermione ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de remettre les idées en ordre dans son esprit. Trop d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Drago avait été inquiet pour elle. Et il avait eu envie de la… protéger ? Ou de la venger, peut-être ? Elle n'en revenait pas.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Du moins, plus maintenant.

\- Tant mieux Granger, parce que comme je te l'ai dit je ne me sens pas coupable d'avoir fait ça à Weasley et je ne comptais pas faire semblant de regretter.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Bon, je pense m'être suffisamment dévoilé pour aujourd'hui. Toi, par contre, tu n'as répondu qu'à une seule de mes questions.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Ils continuèrent de marcher en bordure de forêt, et Drago se mit alors à poser toute une série de question à Hermione. Des plus banales aux plus inattendues, elle répondait à toutes. Il se moquait d'elle à certaines de ses réponses, comme lorsqu'elle précisa que sa pire peur était le vide. Drago avait rigolé bruyamment en imaginant que la courageuse Gryffondor avec le vertige comme faiblesse, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de l'intéressée. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi comme ça. Bien que Drago ne se montra pas très compréhensif et parfois même raillant envers Hermione, elle ne se dégonfla pas. Vers 18 heures, elle le pria d'arrêter de lui poser des questions car elle voulait rentrer au château. Il n'insista pas et ils rentrèrent directement.

\- Merci pour cette journée, Malefoy. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais tu avais raison, je me suis amusée.

\- J'ai toujours raison !

\- Enfin, il va quand même falloir que je rattrape une journée entière de cours alors je ferais mieux de partir maintenant.

\- Détends-toi Granger ! Je t'assure que tu es nettement plus agréable quand tu te lâches un peu.

Sur ces mots, Drago parti et Hermione entreprit d'aller demander à Harry de lui faire un résumé de ce qu'elle avait manqué aujourd'hui. Par chance, Harry lui apprit que deux cours de l'après-midi avaient été annulés, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait manqué que 3 matières. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas été en classe aujourd'hui, ce qui avait étonné tout le monde d'ailleurs, et Hermione lui répondit simplement qu'elle se sentait fatiguée ce matin et qu'elle avait eu besoin de se reposer. Harry avait voulu lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vue retourner à la salle commune ce matin mais il s'abstint. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à se justifier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle pour le dîner où Hermione dévora son assiette en se rendant compte qu'avec les évènements de la journée, elle en avait oublié de manger à midi. Après le repas, elle remonta à la salle commune avec Harry, Dean et Ginny qui lui racontèrent comment Neville avait corrigé le Professeur Chourave sur les spécificités de la plante qu'ils avaient étudié aujourd'hui, épatant l'ensemble des élèves ainsi que Mme Chourave qui parue très impressionnée au lieu d'être vexée. Après qu'Harry lui ait donné les parchemins des classes qu'elle avait manqué, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de rattraper son retard.

Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'elle n'avait imaginé car elle travailla sans relâche pendant 2 heures et il lui restait le devoir d'arithmancie à faire. Sentant la fatigue la gagner, elle se dit qu'elle s'en occuperait demain matin étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas cours, et quitta la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de parchemins. Une fois arrivée à son dortoir, elle prit une douche et se prépara pour aller se coucher.

Une fois dans son lit, Hermione repensa à sa journée. Elle ferma les yeux et fit défiler tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Drago aujourd'hui. Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne parvenait pas décider ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle était heureuse parce qu'elle avait passé une bonne journée, mais aussi troublée par le comportement de Drago qui se montrait incroyablement tolérant avec elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'assis dans son lit. Elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil désormais, car elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Malefoy. Les bras croisés, elle essayait de penser à autre chose mais tout dans son esprit la renvoyer à lui. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui semblait voler en plein milieu de la pièce. Dans le dortoir sombre éclairé seulement par la lune qui traversait la pièce à travers les grandes fenêtres, elle avait du mal à apercevoir ce qui se dirigeait vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Hermione vit alors un petit bout de papier plié. _Une note volante_ , pensa Hermione. Elle la saisit et la déplia. A l'intérieur, elle y vit une écriture très soignée et légèrement penchée.

« _Rejoins-moi sur le terrain de Quidditch dès que tu auras lu ceci_ ».

Hermione devina de qui provenait ce message. Aussi, elle se leva en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les autres filles du dortoir qui dormaient déjà. Elle remplaça son bas de pyjama par un jean, remis ses chaussures et sorti, sa baguette à la main.

Arrivée à l'extérieur du château, elle se remercia d'avoir pensé à prendre une veste cette fois-ci. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au terrain de quidditch avec une boule au ventre, puisqu'elle ignorait totalement pourquoi elle était ici. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle aperçut Drago et sa boule au ventre s'en alla aussitôt. Cependant elle se figea une fois arrivée à sa hauteur lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait son balai à la main.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de me faire venir ici en plein milieu de la nuit, Malefoy ?

\- J'ai pensé que la leçon n'était pas totalement finie. En fait, j'ai oublié un point essentiel dans l'art d'apprendre à se lâcher.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement ?

\- Affronter ses peurs.

Hermione comprit alors pourquoi Drago tenait son balai à la main. Plus tôt dans la journée, quand il lui avait demandé de quoi elle avait le plus peur, Hermione avait répondu qu'elle avait peur du vide et il ne s'était pas gêné pour se moquer.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Pas du tout, Granger.

Drago était désormais perché sur son balai à quelques centimètres du sol. Une main tendue vers Hermione, il attendait qu'elle la saisisse d'un air impassible.

\- Alors Granger, on a peur ?

\- Tu aimerais bien !

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Prise d'un élan de courage, Hermione attrapa sa main afin de s'installer derrière lui. Drago tapa du pied sur le sol et ils s'élevèrent de façon si rapide qu'Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. D'instinct, elle entoura la taille de Drago avec ses bras, paniquée à l'idée du vide grandissant sous ses pieds à mesure que le balai s'élevait du sol. Elle aurait voulu le lâcher, de peur qu'il interprète mal son geste, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre car son regard se dirigea vers la terre ferme qui s'éloignait à une vitesse folle de ses pieds et une boule d'angoisse serra sa gorge.

Ils étaient désormais assez haut dans le ciel pour que quelqu'un sur la terre ferme ne puisse pas distinguer s'il s'agissait d'humains ou d'oiseaux. Hermione n'avait pas desserré son étreinte, bien que la peur se soit quelque peu estompée. En effet, une fois l'ascension terminée, le vol était plus calme ce qui la rassura. Drago, quant à lui, souriait. Pas seulement d'un demi-sourire comme il le faisait lorsqu'il se moquait de quelqu'un ou qu'il allait ironiser. Il souriait avec les yeux. On pouvait lire la joie sur son visage. Et si Hermione avait pu sentir son cœur battre à cet instant, elle aurait su.

La vitesse à laquelle ils allaient était modérée. Drago se retenait, Hermione le savait, et elle lui en était reconnaissante mais elle voulait aussi lui montrer qu'elle pouvait contrôler ses peurs. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le but de cet exercice ? Et elle avait une terrible envie de l'impressionner.

\- Tu peux aller plus vite, tu sais.

\- Tu es sûre ? hésita Drago.

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Alors accroche-toi bien.

Drago se cramponna plus fort au manche de son balai tandis qu'Hermione resserra son étreinte. En une fraction de seconde, la vitesse du balai avait triplé, et désormais le vent leur fouettait le visage. Drago aimait l'adrénaline que procurait la vitesse du vol, et bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu effrayer Hermione, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la taquiner. Sans crier gare, il dévia brutalement la trajectoire de son balai, leur faisant faire un looping. Hermione, la tête à l'envers, puis de nouveau à l'endroit, poussa un cri avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. Le cœur de Drago se serra. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu rire comme ça. Elle riait comme une enfant, sans retenue. Drago interpréta son rire comme une affirmation qu'il pouvait recommencer. Cette fois-ci, la jeune Gryffondor ne cria pas, et ne ferma pas les yeux non plus. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle ne put retenir un nouveau rire. C'était un moment qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé vivre, et encore moins avec Drago Malefoy.

Drago ne pouvait retenir sa joie, car Hermione avait été impressionnante. Elle avait affronté ses peurs, et bizarrement, ça lui faisait plaisir. Il avait réussi à faire rire la jeune Gryffondor, et il était heureux lui aussi, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Face au courage dont elle avait fait preuve, il ressenti l'envie de lui faire plaisir. Il voulait lui montrer que voler sur un balai ne servait pas qu'à prendre de la vitesse pour dépasser ses limites.

\- J'ai envie de te montrer quelque chose. Mais pour ça, il va falloir prendre un peu plus d'altitude.

\- Plus d'altitude que ça ?

Drago sentit l'angoisse dans la voix d'Hermione. Mais il ne voulait pas renoncer, alors il insista :

\- Allez Granger, tu as fait le plus dur.

\- D'accord… murmura-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Alors le Serpentard tira sur le manche de son balai afin de les faire voler un peu plus haut. Ils allaient de nouveau presque aussi vite qu'au décollage, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient de nouveau immobiles et elle se força à regarder.

Ce qui se trouvait devant elle était impressionnant. Drago l'avait emmenée si haut dans le ciel qu'ils étaient juste au-dessus des nuages. Sous leurs pieds s'étendaient un vaste océan blanc semblable à du coton. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle essaya de se rappeler si elle avait déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, en vain. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle essaya de se persuader que c'était à cause de l'air glacé qui caressait son visage. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Drago redescendit en douceur sur la terre ferme.

Ils avaient atterri sur l'herbe non loin du lac, mais à l'opposé du côté accessible depuis Poudlard cette fois ci. Assis côte à côte dans l'herbe, ils observaient le château en silence. De loin, il paraissait moins impressionnant. Mais le spectacle qu'offrait le lac reflétant à la fois une partie de la forêt et le château lui-même était époustouflant. Ils n'auraient su trouver des mots qui n'auraient pas gâché cet instant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin, le silence n'était pas gênant. Drago profita qu'Hermione soit absorbée par le spectacle magnifique qu'offrait la forêt de nuit pour l'observer elle. Pour la première fois, il pouvait la contempler sans gêne. Son visage éclairé par les rayons de lune transperça le cœur de Drago comme une flèche atteignant sa cible. A ce moment précis, il réalisa à quel point il s'était voilé la face pendant des années, car Hermione était vraiment jolie.

Sentant le regard de Drago, elle tourna sa tête vers lui. Son visage était complètement transformé. Il n'y avait plus un seul trait dur, plus une once de mépris ou de colère ancré dans son visage d'habitude si dur. Il paraissait plus jeune de la sorte, son regard bleu azur planté dans les yeux d'Hermione et un sourire accroché aux lèvres. A cette vue, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou quelques heures – car ils avaient perdu la notion du temps – ils reprirent le chemin inverse, sans la vitesse cette fois-ci. Drago volait le plus doucement possible, comme s'il espérait allonger au maximum cette nuit. Il savait qu'une fois arrivés au château, ils devraient se séparer, et bien qu'il ait du mal à l'admettre il n'en avait pas envie. Ils volèrent pendant un certain temps, dans le calme. Inconsciemment, Hermione qui aurait très bien pu tenir sur le balai sans s'accrocher au Serpentard étant donné la vitesse à laquelle ils volaient, ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

Une fois à l'entrée du château, Drago atterri en douceur, se séparant à contre cœur de la Gryffondor. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors dans le même silence afin de ne pas se faire remarquer car toute l'école dormait, à cette heure matinale. Arrivés devant le tableau de sa salle commune, Hermione chuchota le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago et s'approcha de son visage avec tant de lenteur que Drago se figea, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle lui sourit, puis monta à son dortoir, laissant le Serpentard pantois dans le couloir à peine éclairé par la lumière de sa baguette.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère vraiment que vous appréciez cette fin de chapitre, j'aime bien le concept du vol en balai, je trouve ça trop mignon ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, des bisous ! :)**

 _ **LKWSM**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : La lettre

**Coucou ! Et voilà le chapitre 5, après un peu d'attente ! Merci pour vos petites reviews toute mignonnes, j'espère que vous prenez plaisir à lire ma fic :***

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **LKWSM**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La lettre

Dans le dortoir de Drago, du bruit se faisait entendre. Les quelques élèves avec qui il partageait la pièce étaient en train de s'habiller en discutant, réveillant un Malefoy grincheux. Il se retourna dans son lit en se rappelant avec soulagement qu'on était samedi. Il n'avait donc pas à se lever pour les cours. En revanche, puisque le reste de ses camarades de Serpentard était debout, cela signifiait qu'il était 9 heures passé. Il ne s'était couché que cinq petites heures auparavant et se sentait bien trop fatigué pour se lever. Il roula sur le ventre et rabattit son oreiller sur sa tête en attendant que les élèves bruyants sortent du dortoir. Il aurait voulu leur crier de déguerpir, mais il n'en avait même pas la force. Il se contenta de grogner, peu amène. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retrouva enfin seul et put se rendormir pour quelques heures.

C'est seulement peu avant le repas du midi qu'il daigna se lever. Après être passé par la salle de bain, il s'habilla rapidement et sorti de son dortoir. En arrivant en plein milieu de sa salle commune, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'habitude de passer la plupart de ses week-ends avec Blaise, hors ce dernier s'absentait pour le week-end après avoir obtenu une dérogation exceptionnelle du directeur. Drago soupira en se laissant tomber dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Absorbé par les courbes dansantes des flammes, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il pensait à tout et rien, mais surtout à sa journée de la veille. Ou plus précisément, sa soirée. Il y réfléchit sans essayer d'en tirer la moindre conclusion et revivait chaque moment comme s'il y était. L'idée qu'il avait eu alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil, la sorte d'appréhension qu'il avait eu en attendant Hermione sur le terrain de quidditch en se demandant si elle allait venir, puis sa surprise de voir qu'elle avait accepté de voler avec lui. Il avait découvert une nouvelle Hermione cette nuit, une Hermione qui avait eu le cran d'affronter ses peurs, même si l'unique but était d'impressionner Drago. Peu importe la motivation qui l'avait poussée à attraper sa main et à chevaucher le balai, elle l'avait fait, et pour lui c'était tout ce qui importait. Oui, c'était bien une Gryffondor, une courageuse Gryffondor. Peut-être un peu têtue aussi, mais avant tout courageuse. Il repensa aux éclats de rire de la jeune femme lorsqu'il avait fait faire des acrobaties à son balai dans l'unique but de l'impressionner. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour admettre qu'il venait de passer une des nuits les plus amusantes de sa vie avec Hermione Granger.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était toujours face à la cheminée. Il se leva et décida de sortir hors du château pour se balader. De toute façon, il n'avait rien prévu de faire alors autant le faire au grand air. Sur le chemin, il se rappela qu'il avait déjà sauté le déjeuner d'hier et le petit déjeuner de ce matin. Il passa alors par la salle commune pour manger, sommairement, une assiette à peine remplie. Comme un réflexe, il se surprit à chercher Granger des yeux. Il avait remarqué faire ça depuis quelques semaines déjà et ne voulait pas que cela devienne une habitude. Il s'efforça de s'en empêcher mais renonça, se promettant que c'était la dernière fois. Mais de toute façon, à sa surprise, elle n'était pas là. Intrigué plus que déçu, il finit par abandonner son assiette et sortir de Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione était assise face à Harry sur une table excentrée du pub Les Trois Balais. Harry avait jugé bon de l'informer sur l'avancée des recherches de l'ordre et ils avaient donc passé toute la matinée à discuter.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre Harry. L'année dernière pourtant tu m'assurais que tu avais suivi tes cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue.

\- Oui et je ne t'ai pas menti Hermione, j'ai tenté de bloquer mes pensées à Voldemort, mais je n'y arrivais pas, trop de mauvais souvenirs resurgissaient et faire barrage devenait impossible. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé.

\- Et tu penses qu'il le sait ? Tu penses qu'il sait que tu peux lire dans son esprit toi aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Peut-être, et si c'est le cas je ne tarderais pas à le découvrir, puisque je suppose que lui saura faire barrage.

Ils discutèrent ainsi encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Harry expliqua à Hermione que Dumbledore n'avançait pas dans sa quête des horcruxes, comme il lui avait annoncé quelques soirs plus tôt dans son bureau après l'avoir convoqué.

\- Je pense que c'est à moi de retrouver ces horcruxes, Hermione, lui confia Harry. J'ai l'intime conviction que j'y arriverais.

\- Peut-être bien, mais c'est tellement dangereux Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte.

\- Mais je l'ai déjà fait sans même le savoir à l'époque ! J'ai détruit le journal de Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et je n'avais que 12 ans à l'époque… Je peux le faire, Hermione. Je le sais.

\- Oui, mais il en reste tellement… souffla Hermione.

\- Si d'ici quelques mois Dumbledore n'a pas plus avancé, je partirais Hermione. Je te le dis parce que tu es ma meilleure amie. Mais je vais partir, je n'ai absolument rien à faire à Poudlard alors que Voldemort prend des forces chaque jour un peu plus. Je veux me battre.

\- Mais tu sais bien que Dumbledore te l'a interdit… Et l'ensemble de l'ordre aussi d'ailleurs, personne ne pense que c'est une mission pour un garçon de 17 ans.

Harry commençait à se vexer. Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- Regarde-moi bien. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un garçon qu'il faut protéger ? J'ai…

\- Non, Harry, le coupa alors la Gryffondor. Tu sais très bien que moi mieux que quiconque sait par quoi tu es passé.

\- Alors tu devrais me soutenir dans ma décision.

\- Très bien. Mais promets-moi d'attendre encore un peu… Laisse une chance à Dumbledore. Et si dans quelques mois… semaines, reprit-elle en voyant le regard accusateur d'Harry, il n'y a pas de progrès du côté de Dumbledore, on partira, tous les trois.

\- Tous les trois ?

\- Evidemment. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser affronter ça tout seul ? C'est hors de question.

A ces mots, Harry parut plus confiant et quelque peu serein. Il posa alors sa main sur celle d'Hermione et la serra, en lui souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils décidèrent de changer de sujet afin de se détendre, évitant de penser qu'ils mettraient leur vie en danger pour la énième fois. Ils restèrent à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'au soir, décidant de dîner sur place. Ils rentreraient au château juste après.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement. Harry et Hermione s'étaient directement rendus dans leur salle commune. Ron avait passé une grande partie de la journée à travailler avec Seamus et Neville à la bibliothèque puisqu'ils avaient déjà beaucoup de retard dans leur travail. Du côté de la salle commune des Serpentards, il était environ vingt deux heures quand Drago rentra. Il avait passé la journée à traîner dehors, seul, et avait pesté intérieurement contre Blaise qui ne rentrerait que le lendemain très tôt. Il alla donc se coucher, bien qu'il ne soit pas fatigué. Il finit par s'endormir en rêvant d'un vol en balai au clair de lune.

Le lendemain matin, c'est de meilleure humeur qu'il se réveilla. Il n'avait pas plus de projets que la veille, mais aujourd'hui il aurait un compagnon dans son ennui. Il y a quelques mois de ça il n'aurait eu besoin de personne pour trouver de quoi s'occuper : il y avait tellement de choix de victime pour ses farces parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Mais cette année était différente, comme si tout ce cirque ne l'intéressait plus.

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses disciples Serpentards. Il mangea de bon cœur en discutant avec Blaise et Millicent, et il y aurait presque mit de l'entrain. Ce matin, il se sentait bien. Au bout de quelques minutes, un nuage de hibou déferla dans la salle commune, lâchant ici et là des petits paquets, lettres, journaux et magazines en tout genre à leurs destinataires. Drago, qui ne recevait habituellement jamais de courrier paru étonné lorsqu'une lettre atterrie devant lui, manquant de renverser sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Il la prit avec une certaine interrogation dans le regard et la retourna pour en voir l'expéditeur.

Un frisson parcouru le corps du jeune Serpentard. C'était une lettre de son père, Lucius Malefoy. Intrigué et légèrement inquiet, il quitta la table pour rejoindre son dortoir. Là-bas, il y serait tranquille pour lire sa lettre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sur le chemin à sa salle commune, il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait un jour reçu une lettre de son père, mais il n'y parvint pas. Jamais son père ne lui avait écrit, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, maintenant ? Un souvenir cuisant parcouru la mémoire de Drago. Cet été, dans son manoir. Le même souvenir qui avait hanté la plupart de ses nuits avant que ce ne soit une Gryffondor qui obtienne le rôle principal de ses rêves. Il se hâta et c'est avec le souffle court qu'il arriva à l'entrée de sa salle commune.

\- Sang-pur, murmura Drago afin que le tableau s'ouvre.

 _Il fallait vraiment que ça soit ce mot de passe cette semaine, évidemment,_ pensa-t-il en s'engouffrant dans la pièce verte et argentée. Remarquant que la salle était vide, il ne prit pas la peine de monter à son dortoir et s'assit directement à une petite table en bois qui était positionnée juste en dessous d'une des grandes fenêtres à carreaux. D'une main hésitante, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en tira le parchemin soigneusement plié. Concentré et muet, il lut en silence :

« Drago,

Le temps pressant, je m'épargne les fioritures habituelles des échanges convenables. Je ne prendrais pas la peine de t'écrire si ce n'était d'une importance capitale et surtout, d'une urgence extrême. J'ai reçu une visite peu courtoise il y a de cela quelques heures, je t'épargne les détails afin que quelques curieux tombant sur cette lettre n'en saisisse pas le sens, mais nous savons tous deux de quoi il s'agit. Nous sommes en très mauvaise posture, Drago. Sache-le, les fâcheux événements de cet été nous coûtent très cher. J'en paye d'ores et déjà le prix fort.

Il est en colère, et se refuse à ce que tu te caches à Poudlard pour l'éviter. Il exige une confrontation, et une réponse. Il va de soi que la réponse doit être positive si tu tiens à ta vie.

Aussi, je ne m'attarderais pas plus. Tu as deux mois pour faire ton choix. Je ne te conseillerais rien, tu connais ma position. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer que l'avis de ta défunte mère pèse aussi lourd dans la balance, alors je te laisse à ton propre chef.

Sache que d'ici le milieu du mois de janvier, tu devras avoir les idées au clair.

En attendant, il est évident que je t'interdis formellement de remettre les pieds au manoir pour les fêtes de Noël. Ce serait trop dangereux, et je ne serais pas là de toute manière.

Lucius Malefoy »

Le jeune homme dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre avant de prendre réellement conscience des mots qui étaient inscrits sur le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait du bout de doigts. Plus il la relisait, plus une boule se formait dans ses entrailles. Enfin, au bout d'une vingtaine de lectures, il déglutit bruyamment et posa la lettre sur la table avant de regarder par la fenêtre et de se perdre dans la contemplation du ciel plus gris que bleu, exact reflet de ses yeux à ce moment précis.

Voldemort s'était rendu au manoir de sa famille dans le but de le trouver, il en était persuadé. Il est vrai que depuis quelques semaines il n'avait plus eu la tête à penser à ses problèmes. Il avait pleine conscience de la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, car jamais le Mage Noir ne le laisserait en paix, mais il avait essayé de mettre tout ça de côté. Il se consolait en s'imaginant qu'être à Poudlard lui assurait une sorte de sécurité, de barrière contre laquelle il était intouchable. Pourtant il était conscient qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que Voldemort ne se ferait pas prier pour détruire le château brique par brique si cela lui chantait, devenant plus fort chaque année qui passait. Et désormais, il avait peur. Ce qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis des jours et des jours venait de le rattraper. Il y avait une date d'échéance. A cette date, il rejoindrait les rangs de Voldemort ou il mourrait. Cette perspective aurait dû l'enchanter, après tout cela faisait des années qu'il s'y préparait, son père et sa tante l'entrainait à devenir un sorcier puissant depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait déjà tellement de connaissances dans la magie noire. Il avait tellement voulu être comme son père, lui ressembler et avoir la même vie. Une vie libre, avec une fortune incroyable. Mais avec les années Drago s'était rendu compte que son père était tout sauf libre. En réalité c'était tout le contraire, car devenir un mangemort revenait à signer pour une vie en esclave. Il n'avait réalisé ça qu'à la mort de sa mère. Y repenser lui faisait mal, mais il s'y efforça. Il repensa à toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eues, lorsque Narcissa essayait de persuader son fils d'entendre raison. Elle aimait son mari, mais elle était une femme intelligente et elle ne voulait pas de la même vie pour son fils, son unique fils. Aussi, elle avait pris énormément de risques pour le convaincre de renoncer à tout ce qu'on lui promettait depuis ses dix ans. Elle avait conscience qu'en le rendant lucide sur la situation de sa famille elle se condamnait à la mort. Elle condamnait aussi sûrement son mari. Mais Drago était plus important qu'eux, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui et elle refusait d'imaginer qu'il puisse mourir à chaque instant près du Mage Noir. Et sa détermination lui avait effectivement coûté la vie.

Mais comment Drago pouvait-il résister à l'appel de Voldemort maintenant que la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider n'était plus de ce monde ? Il se rappelait très bien de la menace que le Lord lui avait proférée cet été, après avoir affligé le sortilège de mort sur sa mère. Il pouvait faire pire que ça. Mais qu'y avait-il de pire ? Drago devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas le choix.

Le lendemain au petit matin, Drago fut réveillé par le jour qui se levait dans la salle commune. Il n'avait pas presque pas dormi, cogitant et faisant les cent pas et n'avait même pas essayé d'aller se coucher car il n'avait définitivement pas sommeil. Cependant la fatigue créée à force de réfléchir avait eu raison de lui car il s'était assoupi sur le long canapé très tard dans la nuit. Il n'avait donc dormi qu'une heure ou deux lorsque le soleil le tira de ses songes.

Des cernes violets étaient apparus sous ses yeux gris, donnant l'illusion qu'il s'était battu et avait reçu un coup au visage. Il se redressa sur le canapé mais ne put se résoudre à se lever et se contenta de rester assis à fixer la cheminée éteinte. Il se posait inlassablement la même question depuis la veille au matin : Que faire ? Il était évident qu'il était condamné à rester à Poudlard, jusqu'au mois de janvier tout au moins. Cela lui laissait un peu de temps. Mais du temps pour quoi ? Il serait imprudent et stupide de tenter quelque chose contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Partir pour le fuir n'était pas une option, on le retrouverait avec une facilité déconcertante et il serait victime d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Lui faire face et refuser de le rejoindre ne lui vaudrait rien de plus, si ce n'est que la mort serait peut-être rapide. Il en vint donc à la même conclusion qu'hier : Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il passa le reste de la journée à errer dans les couloirs, peu désireux de participer aux cours. De toute façon, il n'en aurait rien retenu. La réception de cette lettre avait changé beaucoup de chose dans l'ordre de ses priorités et ce en très peu de temps. Désormais, sa scolarité n'était plus de l'ordre des choses, alors autant s'épargner d'assister à des cours qui lui seraient inutiles d'ici quelques mois.

En plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'il traînait près de la bibliothèque sans pour autant avoir l'intention d'y entrer, il croisa deux yeux noisette.

\- Malefoy !

Hermione, qui ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la nuit du vendredi, semblait soulagée de le croiser et avait des choses à lui dire. Cependant le jeune homme ne paraissait pas du même avis et ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il s'écarta du chemin de la Gryffondor et s'en alla.

\- Mais attends ! cria-t-elle, légèrement désespérée.

Mais Drago ne se retourna pas. Hermione parue surprise de sa réaction. Est-ce qu'il venait de l'éviter ? Elle ne comprenait pas. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, ça s'était bien passé. Jamais elle n'avait vu Drago aussi gentil ou attentionné. Elle avait été impressionnée au début, mais pas si étonnée que ça, persuadée depuis plusieurs jours qu'il était capable de changer. Mais le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir à son égard était surprenant pour la Gryffondor. Son regard fuyant indiquait avec certitude qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de la croiser, et qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'envie non plus. A cet instant, il avait paru tellement… Drago. Le Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue.

Le reste de la journée passa à une lenteur extrême, autant pour Hermione que pour Drago, et le lendemain également. Les journées leur paraissaient interminables, ennuyeuses et dépourvues d'intérêt. Drago essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les endroits fréquentés par les élèves, surtout par les Gryffondors. Il ne souhaitait pas revivre une entrevue avec Granger, c'était trop difficile à supporter.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre fortuite. Hermione marchait en direction de son premier cours de la journée perdue dans ses pensées, fulminant contre Ron encore une fois, lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à la jeune femme. La violence de cette altercation non voulue lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle dut prendre quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que la personne qu'elle venait de percuter n'était autre qu'un Serpentard blond. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le cœur de la Gryffondor s'accélera. Il était enfin là face à elle, bien à sa portée. Elle voulait lui parler depuis plusieurs jours et il était juste devant elle. Pourtant les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Drago allait reprendre sa route comme si de rien était, et Hermione eu alors le courage de sortir quelques mots à toute vitesse.

\- On peut parler ?

\- C'est pas vraiment le moment, Granger.

\- Ok, et c'est quand le moment idéal ? Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de t'avoir en face mais j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis !

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'une impression ! Tu n'as pas pensé à ça hein ?

Drago faisait face à Hermione. Les poings serrés, il essayait de contrôler sa colère. La jeune Gryffondor quant à elle paraissait seulement agacée.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'on était…

\- Rien, la coupa Drago. On est rien du tout. Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de redire quelque chose comme ça un jour, Granger.

\- Rien ? Alors ces derniers jours c'était rien ? La nuit au lac, et…

\- Rien. Et ne parle plus jamais de ça, ça n'est pas arrivé. Et je ne te dois rien, alors laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

Cette fois-ci elle parut perdre sa contenance.

\- C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle. Tu as raison. Je me suis trompée, tu n'as pas changé. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Elle partit, tête baissée, se donnant tout le mal du monde pour reste neutre. Elle marchait de plus en plus vite, désireuse de mettre une certaine distance de sécurité entre elle et le Serpentard qui venait de la blesser.

Drago regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner en silence, les poings toujours serrés comme si cela aidait à quelque chose. Il soupira d'agacement et de colère. S'il l'évitait depuis des jours, c'était pour empêcher que sa colère, à force d'être retenue, retombe sur elle. C'est vrai qu'elle pouvait être vraiment agaçante et il avait tout mit en œuvre pour ne plus avoir à parler à personne. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait, depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Se forger une image d'enfant capricieux et pourri gâté, imbuvable. Ainsi, personne n'osait se frotter à lui. S'il voulait être entouré, les gens venaient à lui, pas par envie mais par peur ou parce que côtoyer un grand nom du monde des sorciers était flatteur. Et s'il voulait être seul, un simple regard faisait comprendre à chacun qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'approcher. Il n'était pas pleinement satisfait de l'image qu'il s'était construit avec le temps, mais elle permettait un certain nombre d'avantage, ainsi il n'avait jamais trouvé à se plaindre.

Pourtant aujourd'hui il avait envie de se plaindre. Il s'énervait d'avoir été aussi bête. Montrer un peu d'intérêt à Hermione Granger, la belle affaire. Il avait seulement voulu se montrer gentil, mais c'était sûrement la pire erreur de sa vie. Elle devait s'imaginer qu'il y avait une qualité rattrapable chez lui qui lui permettrait de changer. A cette pensée, Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. S'il avait une âme charitable, il le saurait.

Hermione de son côté s'apprêtait à aller en cours d'Histoire de La Magie. Ce cours tombait très bien selon elle. C'était le seul où elle se permettait de ne pas écouter, puisqu'elle connaissait déjà la plupart des choses que leur enseignait le Professeur Binns. Elle avait tout lu il y a de ça un moment. De plus, c'était le cours le plus soporifique auquel elle assistait, et ce depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Le cours d'Histoire de La Magie était réputé pour être le cours où les étudiants rattrapaient leur nuit en piquant un somme. Hermione n'était jamais allé jusque-là, en général elle se contentait de prendre quelques notes en laissant son esprit vagabonder ailleurs. En réalité, elle se permettait de faire ce que ses camarades faisaient dans toutes les autres matières, sauf qu'elle, elle culpabilisait un peu. En voyant les choses de cette manière, elle pensa que Drago avait peut-être raison. Elle était sûrement un peu ennuyeuse, comme fille. Mais elle se reprit en se disant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir être une bonne élève.

Elle arrêta ses rêveries lorsqu'elle se retrouva à côté de la porte qui menait à la salle où elle avait cours. Elle attendait Harry et Ron qui comme à leur habitude étaient en retard le matin. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard en courant.

\- Presque à l'heure ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant les visages rouges de ses amis.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter d'avoir l'air aussi joyeuse en disant ça, dit Ron à bout de souffle.

Elle ne sut pas interpréter s'il rigolait ou s'il était agacé, étant donné que leurs relations étaient toujours très tendues. Elle ne releva pas et lança un regard interrogateur à Harry qui lui répondit avec le même regard. Lui non plus ne saisissait pas.

Ils rentrèrent en classe quelques minutes plus tard et le fantôme du professeur Binns arriva en flottant à travers le tableau noir. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il annonça que le cours du jour porterait sur la révolte des gobelins en Grande Bretagne. Elle connaissait déjà l'histoire par cœur. Assise à sa table, elle commença alors à se perdre dans ses pensées, bercée par la voix lente et monocorde du professeur qui commençait son cours. Elle s'autorisa alors enfin à repenser à sa rencontre avec Drago un peu plus tôt dans les couloirs du château. L'ignorance qu'il avait à son égard la mettait en colère. Evidemment qu'il ne lui devait rien. Mais après tout ils avaient passé des moments ensembles, des moments qu'auraient pu partager des amis. Alors qu'il l'avait soigneusement ignorée depuis quelques jours elle s'était sentie trahie. Un ami n'aurait pas fait ça. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ils n'étaient pas des amis à proprement dit. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça la touchait à ce point ? Elle s'était imaginé qu'après leurs rapprochements il se montrerait un peu différent avec elle, mais à l'évidence elle avait dû se tromper. C'était Drago et il ne changerait jamais. Il serait toujours le Serpentard imbu de sa personne qui ne tolère pas d'être vu à traîner avec une Gryffondor, et encore moins avec elle qui était un concentré de tout ce qui le rebutait. Une sang de bourbe, la première de sa classe qui se damnerait pour un livre. Elle se sentait bête d'avoir cru qu'il était en train de changer. Elle se sentait si naïve.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione tenta de se concentrer sur sa future évasion avec Ron et Harry. La chasse aux horcruxes qu'ils préparaient était une mission suicide, mais Hermione malgré la conscience du danger était bien décidée à aider Harry. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir seul, il aurait alors encore moins de chance de réussir. Avec Ron et elle à ses côtés, Harry aurait sûrement plus de chance d'en sortir vivant. Après des discussions animées, ils parvinrent à se mettre d'accord sur la date de leur départ. Si Hermione avait écouté Harry, ils seraient partis le lendemain, mais elle arriva cependant à le raisonner en lui promettant qu'ils seraient partis avant le mois de mars.

Un soir où Harry et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés seuls car Ron était en retenue avec le professeur Rogue, la jeune Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de faire part de ses craintes à son ami.

\- Harry, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose…

\- Si tu veux encore repousser la date de notre départ Hermione, je t'annonce que c'est non.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aimerais te parler… de Ron.

Harry se détendit un peu et s'assit à côté d'elle dans un des canapés de la salle commune.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il faut qu'on aborde le sujet.

\- Ne croit pas que ça m'est égal qu'il me rejette comme ça. En fait, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si froid avec moi…

La voix d'Hermione était étranglée par la tristesse.

\- Je vois bien que cette histoire vous blesse tous les deux. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais lui aussi il est triste, Hermione. Peut-être même plus que toi. C'est difficile pour lui.

\- Mais tu crois que ce n'est pas difficile pour moi ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais Ron… Ecoute, ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer tout ça, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je n'arrive pas à lui parler, il se referme dès que je lui adresse la parole.

\- C'est sa manière à lui de se protéger. Je crois qu'il souffre et qu'il veut s'épargner de souffrir d'avantage.

Hermione comprenait très bien ce qu'Harry voulait dire par là sans poser de réels mots dessus. Ron aimait Hermione. Et bien qu'elle l'aime également, elle ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aurait espéré et c'est vrai que ce devait être dur pour lui. Elle ne le réalisa pleinement qu'à ce moment-là.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, Hermione, reprit Harry doucement. La douleur s'estompera, crois-moi.

\- Oui… merci, murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois que Drago avait croisé Hermione. C'était un mercredi, et l'ensemble des élèves de septième année profitait de la pause entre les deux cours du matin. La plupart trainaient dans les couloirs puisque le temps du mois de novembre n'était pas propice aux balades extérieures. Aussi, quelle était la probabilité pour que les deux élèves qui désiraient le plus s'éviter se croisent à l'entrée du château ?

Drago se figea en voyant la Gryffondor arriver. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, car elle lui tomberait dessus quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que de lui faire face. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était sur son chemin, elle savait qu'elle devrait passer devant lui alors elle accéléra le pas afin de mettre le plus rapidement de la distance entre elle et le Serpentard. Pourtant, une fois qu'elle l'eut dépassé, elle entendit sa voix l'interpeller :

\- Pourquoi tu cours Granger, tu as vu un fantôme ?

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé. Il se maudissait d'avoir prononcé son nom. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait parlé à toute allure, comme s'il avait été vexé qu'elle l'ignore elle aussi. Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'éviter, il voulait son attention et ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé avant ça. Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets car Granger, fidèle à elle-même, fit volte-face pour fixer Drago d'un air de défi.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu tomber plus juste. J'ai cru un instant apercevoir quelqu'un du passé, et j'ai voulu m'en éloigner au plus vite.

Sa réplique n'avait aucun sens. En colère et prise au dépourvue, elle avait voulu lui répondre quelque chose de blessant mais son sens de la répartie lui avait joué un tour. Elle rougit aussitôt d'avoir prononcé une phrase aussi stupide et de façon aussi théâtrale. Comme elle l'avait craint, Drago ricana devant les joues rouges d'Hermione et sa réplique qui lui semblait plus comique que blessante.

\- Aïe, touché.

Il s'approcha d'elle en se tenant la poitrine des deux mains comme pour mimer qu'il avait été frappé en plein cœur. Hermione le fixait d'un air énervé.

\- Je suis pressée Malefoy, alors si tu veux bien me laisser passer…

\- Quoi, on apprécie plus ma compagnie c'est ça ?

Il se tenait juste devant elle désormais, et Hermione ne lâchait pas son regard.

\- Je suis désolée de briser tes espoirs, mais je n'ai jamais apprécié ta compagnie.

\- C'est bizarre, murmura Drago tout près de son oreille. Tu ne tenais pas le même discours la dernière fois.

Il se recula légèrement pour pouvoir jauger sa réaction, et fut satisfait de voir que sa réplique avait eu l'effet escompté. Hermione avait rougit de plus belle. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, bien trop gênée en se rappelant qu'elle avait vraiment été blessée lorsque le Serpentard lui avait clairement signifié qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. L'air déçu qu'elle avait affiché à ce moment-là n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu mais elle avait espéré qu'il n'ait pas remarqué. Mais maintenant elle en avait la confirmation, il l'avait parfaitement compris et en plus de ça, il en jouait. C'était cruel, et Hermione regrettait d'avoir pensé qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de gentil et d'agréable.

\- Crois ce que tu veux Malefoy, finit-elle par lâcher avec amertume. Si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser que j'apprécie ta compagnie ou même que je t'apprécie toi.

Désormais, c'est Drago qui était vexé. Il voulait simplement lui faire avouer que son ignorance la rendait folle, il voulait s'en persuader pour se rassurer, quelque part. Mais apparemment il s'était trompé, elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui, pas la moindre sympathie. Piqué à vif, il se surprit à répliquer avec colère.

\- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, ça me dégoute. Penser être apprécié par une sang de bourbe n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut se vanter, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, Granger !

A ces mots, le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Une rage folle s'empara d'elle, sa vision se brouilla tant elle était excédée par les paroles de Drago, et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle le claqua avec une force incroyable. Drago ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, la main plaquée sur sa joue qui avait instantanément viré au rouge. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot, encore choqué par le geste de la Gryffondor, que cette dernière s'éloignait déjà en courant. Dans sa course, elle oublia qu'elle avait cours et se précipita jusqu'à sa salle commune.

A peine avait-elle franchi l'entrée qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Drago avait déjà été très blessant par le passé, il avait usé de mots similaires déjà à l'époque, il avait même fait pire. Mais cette fois-là, cela toucha la jeune femme bien plus que par le passé. D'abord parce qu'elle avait cru qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'accordait plus autant d'importance à ces histoires de sang pur et impur, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait cru malgré tout qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler comme ça, à elle. Elle s'était imaginé qu'avec elle, il pourrait être différent.

Drago quant à lui semblait à peine comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Confus, il essaya de remettre les évènements dans l'ordre. Il avait parlé si vite qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait. Cette insulte était comme un vieux réflexe qui avait ressurgi parce qu'il était vexé, touché dans son orgueil. Il avait mérité cette claque, il le savait au fond de lui. Mais il savait aussi autre chose désormais, il venait de perdre la seule personne par qui il pensait être apprécié.

Il se passa environ trois semaines après cela pendant lesquelles Drago n'adressa plus la parole à Hermione. Il s'était renfermé auprès de tout le monde, même de ses camarades Serpentards. Il avait décidé de retourner en cours mais sa présence se faisait à peine remarquer. Comme s'il s'était effacé du tableau, il restait toujours en arrière-plan. Il assistait aux cours, mangeait dans la grande salle, dormait dans son dortoir. Mais il ne vivait plus vraiment. Il ne parlait plus à personne, il avait toujours le regard dans le vide et au fur et à mesure des jours, son visage se creusait et ses cernes ne le quittait plus.

* * *

 **Aie aie aie, Drago se fait du soucis pour son futur... En même temps c'est compréhensible, qui voudrait passer sa vie à suivre les ordres de Face de Serpent ? :p**

 **Et Hermione ne se laisse pas faire, c'est bien ;)**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bisous**

 **LKWSM**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Vivement les vacances!

**Je vous mets le chapitre 6 dans la foulée parce que j'ai eu le temps de le corriger ! Et surtout parce que mon amie attend la suite depuis plusieurs jours et je suis tellement pas gentille que j'oubliais de publier à chaque fois ! Du coup, je me fais pardonner comme je peux ;)**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire est à moi, le reste est à notre reine à tous, JKR 3**

 **LKWSM**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Vivement les vacances!

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière altercation entre Drago et Hermione. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis le jour où Hermione l'avait giflé, d'abord parce qu'elle était en colère contre les propos qu'il avait tenu devant elle et aussi parce que Drago semblait ne plus la voir. Si elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de se faire remarquer, d'attirer son attention, rien n'avait marché. Pas une seule fois il l'avait interpellée, et il ne lui adressait pas un regard. Au fur et à mesure des jours, la colère d'Hermione avait laissé place à de l'inquiétude car l'état du Serpentard et son manque de réaction était inquiétant. En se rappelant la violence à laquelle il avait eu recours envers Ron lorsqu'elle s'était disputée avec lui, elle avait pensé qu'il tenterait de se venger d'elle pour la gifle. Mais il n'en fit rien, et Hermione fini par conclure que malgré tous les principes douteux qu'avaient pu lui inculquer ses parents, il avait peut-être un minimum de respect envers les femmes pour ne pas vouloir lever la main sur elle.

Hermione pénétra dans la grande salle qui semblait bien trop petite pour pouvoir accueillir tous les élèves qui s'étaient entassés aux différentes tables. Elle chercha des yeux son groupe d'amis et lorsqu'elle aperçut les cheveux flamboyants de Ginny, elle se dirigea vers eux avant de s'installer entre cette dernière et Neville. En face d'elle se tenaient Harry et Ron chacun encadrés de Dean et Seamus.

\- Salut Hermione ! lança Neville d'un ton bien plus joyeux que la normale l'aurait imposée pour un lundi matin.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'adressant à l'ensemble de ses amis.

\- Tu as manqué le courrier, dit Harry en lui tendant une lettre qui lui était apparemment destinée.

\- Oh, merci…

Elle scruta l'enveloppe contenue dans sa main et devina sans avoir besoin de lire l'expéditeur que c'était une lettre de ses parents. L'indice était évidemment l'enveloppe moldue, ainsi que l'écriture provenant d'un stylo plutôt que d'une plume. Elle sourit à l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles de ses parents et posa l'enveloppe à côté d'elle, en se jurant de la lire dès qu'elle aurait fini son petit-déjeuner.

Vous ne devinerez jamais où je vais passer mes vacances de Noël ! dit Neville d'une mine réjouie.

\- 'pparemment pas à 'oudlard, tenta d'articuler Seamus qui mâchait disgracieusement un morceau d'omelette.

\- Non, je vais en Australie ! C'est génial hein ? Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de plantes que je vais pouvoir ramener de là-bas !

Son acclamation fut suivie d'une sorte de marmonnement faussement enjoué de la part de ses amis, qui ne s'intéressaient absolument pas aux plantes et qui ne parvenaient toujours pas à saisir pourquoi leur ami était empreint d'une telle fascination.

\- Et moi j'ai vraiment hâte de visiter la France ! Je suis sûre que c'est aussi beau qu'on le dit, lança Ginny avec une voix légèrement plus aiguë que la normale, sûrement due à son enthousiasme.

\- La France ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui, toute la famille part en France pour passer les fêtes de Noël chez Bill et sa future femme. C'est son pays natal après tout, à Fleurk... Je pensais que Ron te l'avait dit, on est au courant depuis au moins deux semaines et tout le monde ne parle que de ça à la maison…

Ginny se stoppa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une certaine gêne s'était installée à la table des Gryffondor. En effet, Ron n'adressait toujours pas la parole à Hermione, bien qu'il ne soit plus aussi froid que d'habitude, il paraissait juste totalement indifférent à sa présence. Les joues de la jeune Gryffondor prirent alors la teinte de ses cheveux, un rouge flamboyant.

\- Eh bien, c'est génial Ginny ! lança Hermione pour tenter de briser le silence qui se faisait pesant.

\- Oui, marmonna-t-elle le nez dans sa tasse de café.

\- Vous partez tous ? demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot et en fixant Harry.

\- Non non, je ne pars pas avec eux.

Les conversations reprirent alors sur un ton plus léger mais Hermione n'y participa pas, se contentant de finir son thé au plus vite afin de pouvoir quitter la table et lire la lettre de ses parents. Elle prit congé quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea hors de la salle. Une fois dans le grand hall d'entrée, elle s'arrêta et ouvrit son enveloppe, trop pressée pour attendre de se poser quelque part. Elle la lu rapidement, ses yeux ne se détachant pas du bout de papier avant d'avoir atteint la dernière ligne.

Elle poussa un soupir de déception. Elle avait oublié que cet été, elle leur avait proposé de passer Noël chez les Weasley avec Harry, afin qu'ils puissent s'offrir les vacances d'hiver qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé de passer dans un chalet Suisse. Dans la lettre, ils annonçaient qu'ils avaient réservé leurs billets et qu'ils étaient vraiment heureux. Elle était très contente pour eux évidemment, c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée et à l'époque la perspective de passer Noël avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres au Terrier l'avait réjouie. Mais maintenant, les Weasley ne seraient pas là, et Hermione dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle passerait Noël à Poudlard. Heureusement, elle serait avec Harry et cette pensée lui remit un peu de baume au cœur. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Harry qui la rejoignit dans le hall d'entrée du château.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprendrais comme ça… Je pensais qu'il finirait par te le dire.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire, toi, Harry ! dit Hermione sur le ton du reproche.

\- Eh bien, Ron m'avait fait jurer de ne pas t'en parler…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. On évite de parler de toi en général, parce qu'on finit toujours par se disputer.

\- Eh bien, au moins… on sera tous les deux.

Harry demeura silencieux et garda la tête baissée, et Hermione sentit qu'il allait lui annoncer quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Comme il n'osait pas la regarder, elle finit par demander :

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

\- Eh bien… C'est un peu compliqué…

\- Crache le morceau par Merlin ! s'impatienta Hermione qui redoutait le pire.

\- En fait j'ai reçu une lettre… de Sirius, dit Harry en baissant la voix. Il me propose qu'on passe les vacances de Noël tous les deux, alors… Enfin… Tu peux quand même passer Noël avec tes parents !

\- Non, je ne peux pas, soupira-t-elle. Ils ont déjà réservé les billets… Je ne veux pas gâcher leurs vacances.

Harry ne répondait rien, dans l'embarras le plus total.

\- C'est pas grave, je passerais les vacances ici. De toute façon, Poudlard est comme ma deuxième maison alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

\- Oh Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé… Si j'avais su j'aurais fait autrement, mais…

Il semblait hésiter à délivrer une information capitale, mais il y renonça au dernier moment. Hermione ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, s'en voulant plus à elle-même de ne pas avoir prévu de plan de secours. Cependant elle n'aurait pas pu prévoir qu'elle se disputerait avec Ron et qu'il ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et la tristesse commençait à l'envahir.

\- C'est pas grave, Harry, répéta-t-elle. Ça ne sert plus à rien d'en parler, de toute façon.

Harry la regarda une dernière fois avec un air sincèrement désolé et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers leur salle commune pour récupérer leurs sacs et assister à leur premier cours de la journée. Hermione cru ne jamais voir la fin de la matinée, car le cours de potions lui prit toute son énergie et elle dût résister pour être attentive en cours de métamorphose du professeur Mc Gonagall. A l'heure du déjeuner, les discussions reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées au réveil, chacun commentant l'endroit où il allait passer Noël, les activités qu'il avait prévu de faire ou encore les cadeaux qu'il prévoyait d'avoir. Sans vouloir l'admettre, Hermione était vexée de ne pas pouvoir passer le Noël qu'elle avait imaginé, et ne prit donc pas part aux conversations. Lorsque Dean lui demanda si elle avait hâte de retrouver ses parents, elle s'entendit répondre :

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Elle n'avait pas prévu de mentir, mais au moment où on lui avait posé la question, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'attirer la pitié ou un quelconque autre sentiment qui aurait entrainé la compassion. Elle avait donc préféré répondre par l'affirmative de façon évasive plutôt que de devoir s'expliquer devant l'ensemble de ses amis, incriminant au passage Ron de ne pas l'avoir prévenue des changements de plans. Non, ce n'était pas son but.

Le reste de la journée passa assez lentement pour la plupart des élèves qui n'avaient qu'une envie : que le dernier lundi avant les vacances s'achève.

Lorsque le dernier cours de la journée fût terminé, Hermione insista pour qu'ils s'avancent sur leurs devoirs, étant donné qu'en seulement une journée, tous les professeurs avaient demandé au moins une vingtaine de centimètres de parchemin dans leur matière excepté le professeur Rogue qui en avait demandé quarante. Harry finit par être convaincu, peu désireux d'avoir des devoirs sur les bras pour Noël, mais Ron déclara qu'il allait s'entrainer pour le prochain match de quidditch.

Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la bibliothèque, traversant les couloirs qui s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Une fois arrivés et installés, ils entreprirent de rédiger leur parchemin à l'intention du professeur Chourave sur les caractéristiques particulières des tentaculas vénéneuses. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione leva la tête pour jeter un œil à son meilleur ami et s'aperçu qu'il n'avait rien écrit.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées, et je doute que ça soit les tentaculas qui te fassent autant réfléchir.

\- Oui, ça va… J'ai juste…

\- Tu as l'air de quelqu'un de coupable Harry. Alors parle avant que je ne m'imagine des choses !

\- J'ai peut-être oublié de mentionner un détail lorsque je t'ai dit que je passais les vacances avec… Patmol.

\- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre étant donné la mine défaite que tu avais ce matin ! Je t'écoute, dit-elle alors avec une certaine appréhension non dissimulée dans la voix.

\- Ce que j'ai oublié de te dire, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous partons.

\- Parce que vous partez ? Je pensais que tu allais rester au quar…

Hermione se coupa net dans sa phrase en comprenant ce que Harry tentait de lui cachait. Elle s'approcha de lui et parla d'une voix basse qui ne cachait pas pour autant sa colère :

\- Harry, ne me dit pas que tu vas partir à la chasse aux horcruxes ?

\- Si, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu m'avais promis ! dit-elle d'une voix plus forte en s'emportant.

Soucieuse, elle regarda autour d'elle mais la bibliothèque était presque déserte, et elle fut donc rassurée. Elle reprit à voix basse :

\- C'est totalement inconscient, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ?

\- Non, en fait on y a longuement réfléchi et au contraire ça pourrait être un plan qui fonctionne !

Il paraissait sûr de lui, alors Hermione prit sur elle et le laissa s'expliquer.

\- Nous partirons le 19 au matin, dès l'aube. Nous n'aurons pas nos apparences normales, rassure toi, dit-il à toute vitesse en voyant l'expression d'Hermione. Nous avons des réserves importantes de polynectar que Mondingus a bien voulu céder à un prix raisonnable, non sans mal d'ailleurs. En plus, on ne part pas vraiment à la chasse aux horcruxes, c'est un peu plus subtil que ça. On va faire une sorte de repérage. Dumbledore nous a donné le peu d'informations qu'il a récolté ces dernières semaines, comme ça on ne sera pas totalement perdus, on a un fil conducteur. Et puis, c'est l'histoire des vacances seulement, deux semaines ! Je serais de retour pour la rentrée, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien Harry.

Le ton d'Hermione était dur. Les sourcils froncés, elle le toisait de ses yeux noisette avec l'expression d'une mère inquiète pour son fils. Elle reprit :

\- Rien ne t'assure que tu rentreras sain et sauf. Votre plan, même s'il est assez bien réfléchit, n'en reste pas moins très dangereux. Un seul faux pas et votre identité pourrait être dévoilé, et ça serait… dramatique. Patmol reste un des sorciers les plus recherchés de tout le pays, et quant à toi…

\- Je saurais me défendre.

\- Ecoute, Harry… S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas t'avoir retenu de partir et surtout de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider, dit-elle avec la voix tremblante de tristesse. On en avait parlé, on était d'accord…

\- Mais notre plan à nous ne change pas ! C'est seulement une façon de nous faciliter la tâche quand nous partirons ensemble.

\- Je suppose que quoi que je te dise tu ne changeras pas d'avis, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

Harry passa un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione et la serra légèrement contre lui, comme un geste instinctif destiné à la rassurée.

Malgré la conversation très sérieuse qu'ils venaient d'avoir, ils s'efforcèrent de se concentrer de nouveau sur leurs devoirs. Maintenant, Hermione comprenait mieux pourquoi le Gryffondor avait accepté de s'avancer dans ses devoirs de vacances.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Harry la veille. Les Gryffondors de septième année n'avaient pas cours ce matin-là et la plupart en profitaient pour se balader à l'extérieur du château puisqu'il neigeait à gros flocons, ce qu'Hermione pensait irresponsable étant donné les A.S.P.I.C.S. qui les attendaient. Cependant elle se fit la remarque que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas les passer. S'ils devaient partir d'ici trois mois, ils ne seraient pas rentrés pour passer leurs examens de fin d'année et Hermione en avait bien conscience. Si cette pensée aurait ravi n'importe que élève, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle avait été très étonnée d'avoir pu entamer sa dernière année étant donné le climat actuel, car une attaque de Voldemort était crainte depuis des mois. Plus que jamais les élèves étaient en danger, cependant aucune attaque n'avait été planifiée et les élèves avaient repris le cours de leur vie, la plupart oubliant même la menace de mort imminente qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. L'ensemble des élèves de Gryffondors les plus proches d'Harry restaient en alerte constante et les professeurs paraissaient plus tendus que jamais en ces temps de trouble.

Elle soupira, assise sur un gros fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors en regardant la neige tomber par la fenêtre. Les pensées déprimantes qui venaient de lui passer par la tête la dissuadèrent pour la première fois de travailler. Elle n'en avait plus l'envie, ni la force. Alors qu'elle était absorbée par le spectacle qu'offrait le climat hivernal, elle fut surprise que les flocons de neiges qui dansaient à l'extérieur, dirigés par le vent, lui fassent penser de par leur couleur aux cheveux d'un élève de Serpentard. Son cœur se serra lorsque le visage de Drago Malefoy s'encra dans sa tête. Malgré la quantité de travail quasiment inhumaine que leur infligeaient les professeurs jours après jours et l'inquiétude qu'éprouvait Hermione en pensant à ce qui l'attendait dans les mois à venir lorsqu'ils s'enfuiraient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Drago.

Cela faisait désormais un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole en dehors de l'incident survenu trois semaines en arrière, et il n'y avait pas un jour qui passait sans qu'elle y repense. Elle ne cherchait plus à interpréter les raisons qui la poussaient à ressasser le peu de moments agréables qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle se contentait d'y repenser et à chaque fois la tristesse l'envahissait. On aurait pu croire que le souvenir du Serpentard se ferait moins douloureux mais le temps avait l'effet inverse sur la jeune femme qui souffrait chaque jour un peu plus de ce silence. Plusieurs fois au cours des dernières semaines elle avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui, ne serait-ce que pour exiger des excuses de sa part, mais le souvenir de la gifle lui revenait en mémoire. Elle finissait alors par se raisonner en se disant qu'un acte pareil avait dû le dissuader d'apporter la moindre excuse pour les propos dégradant qu'il avait eus envers elle.

Enfin, elle repensa à la deuxième chose qui lui brisait le cœur : Ron. Penser à Drago l'amenait obligatoirement à penser à son meilleur ami à qui elle ne parlait plus depuis des semaines. Elle avait rarement autant souffert que ce dernier mois, car perdre un ami aussi proche était un déchirement auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, et étant donné la situation actuelle elle aurait aimé avoir son soutien. Elle finit par se dire à contre cœur que ne plus parler à Drago n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que ça, étant donné qu'il l'avait éloignée de son meilleur ami. En pesant le pour et le contre, elle en arrivait à la conclusion que l'arrivée de Drago dans sa vie n'avait pas apporté que des bonnes choses. Au contraire, elle avait séché des cours pour la première fois de sa vie et avait blessé Ron pour au final le perdre et surtout, elle ne pouvait réprimer une certaine tristesse à cause du jeune blond et de leur relation spéciale.

 _Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça, finalement,_ pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur tandis qu'elle se levait de son fauteuil pour quitter la salle commune, son sac sur l'épaule.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés lorsque tous les élèves de Poudlard entrèrent dans la grande salle le midi pour s'installer à leurs tables respectives. Pour les quatre maisons, c'était l'effervescence. Plus le jour des vacances approchait, plus les élèves étaient excités par la perspective de la fin des cours. Même les professeurs semblaient un peu plus détendus, la plupart arborant un sourire ou ayant une attitude plus décontractée, en discutant joyeusement entre eux et en riant quelques fois.

Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, le professeur Dumbledore intima le silence en se levant de son imposante chaise au centre de la table des professeurs. Lorsque la grande salle fut plongée dans un silence de plomb, il déclara :

\- Mes chers élèves, un peu d'attention s'il vous plait. Avant que nous entamions notre déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall aimerait vous faire parvenir un message important concernant les vacances de Noël.

Lorsqu'il se rassit, le professeur McGonagall lui adressa un léger signe de tête en guise de remerciement et se leva à son tour pour faire face aux élèves de Poudlard :

\- Comme je vous l'ai signalé en début d'année, notre école reste ouverte durant les deux semaines de vacances. Aussi, j'aimerais qu'à la fin de votre déjeuner, tous les élèves qui comptent rester ici s'inscrivent sur la liste que je viens d'afficher sur le mur extérieur de la grande salle. Je vous prierais d'indiquer votre nom et prénom ainsi que votre maison, et de manière distincte afin d'éviter tout malentendu. Le départ du Poudlard Express s'effectuera comme tous les ans demain soir à la gare de Poudlard à dix neuf heures précises. Merci de votre attention.

Puis elle s'assit et une seconde plus tard, les tables furent recouvertes de plats et boissons en tout genre. L'agitation reprit et les élèves commencèrent à manger avec joie. Il n'y avait pas un seul élève qui ne parlait pas des vacances, comme si tout autre vocabulaire leur avait été enlevé de la bouche. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Oui, elle était un peu agacée de se dire que tout le monde passerait de bonnes vacances, tout le monde excepté elle. _Même Harry qui n'aura pas vraiment de Noël et qui passera les deux semaines en mission, sera avec Sirius,_ pensa-t-elle _._ Hermione ne serait avec personne de sa famille, et plus le temps passait plus cette évidence lui pesait. Ce serait le premier Noël qu'elle passerait seule, à un moment où plus que jamais tout le monde devait rester soudé.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde s'agglutinait à l'extérieur pour pouvoir au choix soit profiter des dernières minutes avant les heures de cours de l'après-midi, soit pour s'inscrire sur la liste de McGonagall.

\- On devrait attendre que le plus gros des élèves soit parti, ou on risque de se faire piétiner, lança Neville, anxieux.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'une vague d'acquiescements entendus.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi les premières années sont si excités à l'idée de passer Noël à Poudlard. C'est vrai, c'est très beau ici en plein hiver, mais c'est tellement mieux de passer ces fêtes en famille ! déclara Ginny.

\- Oui, Noël c'est une célébration familiale, surenchérit Seamus. Mes parents se sont mis d'accord pour faire un Noël mi-moldu mi-sorcier cette année, ça risque d'être drôle !

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça, s'esclaffa Dean qui semblait s'imaginer la soirée puisqu'il connaissait bien la famille de son meilleur ami.

La plupart des élèves avaient fini par se frayer un chemin hors de la grande salle, ce qui lassait assez d'espace pour circuler sans risquer de heurter quelqu'un. Le groupe d'amis se leva alors pour sortir à son tour, et Hermione les suivi. Arrivés à la porte d'entrée de la grande salle, Hermione tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit un petit groupe d'élèves qui attendait pour inscrire leurs noms sur la liste. Elle fit mine de suivre ses amis puis arrivée à la moitié des escaliers de pierre, elle lança :

\- J'ai oublié un livre dans la grande salle, ne m'attendez pas je vous rattraperais !

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour en pressant le pas. Elle redescendit les escaliers et traversa quelques couloirs avant de se retrouver face à la feuille où quelques noms la remplissaient de moitié. Elle attendit son tour et quelques élèves plus tard, elle finit par inscrire son nom tout en bas de la liste, non sans retenir un soupir. Par curiosité, ses yeux balayèrent la liste dans l'espoir de voir un ou deux noms connus. N'ayant repéré que des noms qui n'étaient pas ceux de ses amis, elle fit un pas en arrière dans le but de partir mais son regard accrocha un nom au milieu de tous les autres. L'écriture soignée et penchée démarquait des écritures brouillonnes des autres élèves. Hermione retenu son souffle et cligna des yeux pour être sûre de lire correctement.

 _« Drago Malefoy – Serpentard_ _»_

Comment était-ce possible ? Drago n'avait jamais passé un seul Noël à Poudlard, pas à la connaissance d'Hermione en tout cas. Elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi cette année serait différente, et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser qu'il se sacrifiait pour que ses parents puissent passer des vacances dans un chalet en Suisse. Elle ricana intérieurement, Drago n'était pas comme elle. Elle se ressaisit en se demandant si la vraie raison n'était pas plus sombre. Elle secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de penser à lui, ainsi qu'à ses parents car la vision de ces derniers la mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer. La tête pleine de question, elle finit par rejoindre Harry et les autres Gryffondors dans leur salle commune, mais resta silencieuse sur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Après tout, mis à part Harry, personne n'était au courant qu'elle aussi restait à Poudlard et elle aimait que cela reste ainsi pour le moment.

Alors que les derniers rayons de soleil s'évanouissaient derrière les nuages, les élèves sortaient de leur dernier cours de la journée. Hermione discutait joyeusement avec Luna, Ginny et Neville dans la cour du château. Ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain de quidditch pour voir leurs amis s'entraîner une dernière fois avec les vacances. Le prochain match n'aurait lieu que plusieurs jours après la rentrée, alors la plupart des joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor avaient voulu profiter une dernière fois, en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'entraîner pendant deux semaines. Une fois arrivés en bas des premiers gradins, Hermione plissa les yeux, le regard concentré dans les airs. Elle tenta de discerner Harry parmi les autres élèves, cependant la nuit venait de tomber et les grandes lumières du stade n'étaient pas encore allumées. Elle finit par distinguer Ron grâce à sa chevelure de feu et elle comprit rapidement que le garçon qui se tenait à l'écart du groupe était sûrement Harry qui cherchait le vif d'or dissimulé par l'obscurité de la nuit.

Ginny chevaucha son balai et rejoignit ses amis pour occuper son poste de poursuiveuse aux côtés de Dean. Hermione suivi alors Luna et Neville dans le gradin du centre qui était totalement vide afin d'avoir la meilleure vue d'ensemble possible sur le terrain. Une fois assis, ils se concentrèrent sur les entrainements de l'équipe de Gryffondor, applaudissant quelques fois et rigolant le reste du temps face à l'exaspération de Ginny qui tentait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les souaffles lancés par son frère.

La soirée passa rapidement, et Neville dut rappeler que le repas serait bientôt servi dans la grande salle. Les joueurs de quidditch quittèrent leurs postes à contre cœur, atterrissant au fur et à mesure sur l'herbe du stade. Hermione attendit à l'extérieur des vestiaires que les joueurs se soient changés et lorsqu'Harry et les autres sortirent, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble à la grande salle pour le dîner.

A la table des Gryffondors, les discussions n'étaient pas aussi vives que la veille étant donné la fatigue de l'ensemble des élèves, mais la bonne humeur restait malgré tout bien présente.

Lorsque tout le monde eut finit de manger, chacun rejoignit sa salle commune. Dans la pièce rouge et or, Hermione avait pris Harry à part et ils discutaient à voix basse près de la cheminée qui lançaient des flammes.

\- Tu es sûr que tout est prêt ?

\- Bien sûr ! On prépare ça depuis des semaines, tu sais… Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout prévu.

\- D'accord, mais quand même… Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à te laisser partir.

\- Je suis désolé de te laisser seule pour Noël Hermione. Mais tu sais, si ça peut te consoler je n'ai pas prévu de le fêter cette année. En fait, c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Ce qui m'importe c'est ta sécurité, ainsi que celle de tous mes amis. Et pour l'assurer, il faut vaincre Voldemort. Et c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons.

\- Je sais Harry, je sais…

A chaque fois qu'Hermione abordait le sujet, une boule d'angoisse lui nouait le ventre et il lui était impossible de réfléchir calmement. Elle s'imaginait toujours Harry piégé par des mangemorts, attaqué par Voldemort, confronté à la mort de Sirius et se retrouvant seul. Tant de scènes cauchemardesques qui n'amélioraient en rien l'inquiétude profonde qui la rongeait depuis qu'elle était au courant de sa quête aux horcruxes. Une magie noire en émanait, c'était certain. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à l'un deux, mais la seule évocation de sa fonction suffisait à quelqu'un pourvu de bon sens pour savoir qu'un horcruxe était un objet extrêmement dangereux et mauvais. Savoir que son meilleur ami passerait deux semaines entières à les chercher la faisait frissonner. Hermione fini par prétexter être fatiguée pour aller se coucher. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde, puis monta à son dortoir.

Une fois couchée, elle regarda par la fenêtre à carreaux qui luisait sous les reflets de la lune. La boule d'angoisse ne l'avait pas quittée. Peut-être ne la quitterait-elle jamais, du moins pas tant que la guerre serait déclarée terminée et qu'ils l'auraient gagnée, évidemment.

Le vendredi matin, Hermione se réveilla avec une sensation étrange. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever et tarda sous la douche. Lorsqu'elle finit par sortir pour rejoindre ses amis, le petit-déjeuner avait déjà commencé depuis un moment. La grande salle n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante et Hermione grimaça car le bruit ambiant lui faisait mal à la tête. Une fois assise à côté d'Harry, elle demanda d'où venait cette agitation.

\- Dumbledore a décidé d'annuler tous les cours de la journée ! s'exclama Seamus, complètement ravi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Les professeurs ont pensé qu'essayer de faire cours dans ces conditions, c'était perdu d'avance. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ils voulaient juste un jour de vacances en plus ! finit-il en souriant.

\- Peu importe, on ne va pas s'en plaindre !

Harry passa la journée à faire et refaire des plans et des schémas avec Hermione dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Ron vint les aider un moment, mais il capitula au bout d'une heure car Harry ne paraissait jamais satisfait de ce qu'il griffonnait sur ses morceaux de parchemin. Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse déconcertante pour tout le monde, et Hermione dut signaler à Harry qu'il était 17 heures et qu'il devait partir faire sa valise avant de louper le départ du Poudlard Express.

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait bouclé sa valise et était sorti du château pour attendre les diligences. Hermione elle, attendait Ginny dans leur salle commune pour lui dire au revoir. Assise sur le dossier d'un canapé, elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna en sursautant.

\- Salut.

Devant Hermione se tenait un grand rouquin qui affichait une mine gênée. La jeune femme paraissait tellement décontenancée que Ron lui adresse la parole qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre.

\- Salut, Ron. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui ça va… Enfin, ça pourrait aller mieux.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- En fait oui, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je voulais te parler…

\- D'accord, je t'écoute.

\- Voilà, je… J'aimerais… Je voulais te demander pardon.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui… Parce que je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles pas accepter mes excuses et que tu veuilles pas me pardonner. Mais j'avais besoin de te le dire. Je pourrais te dire que je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques semaines mais j'ai pas envie de mentir. Je t'aime, c'est comme ça. J'ai essayé de me persuader du contraire mais la vérité c'est que je t'aime vraiment. Mais je comprends aussi que ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Ron…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir Hermione, s'il te plait, dit-il d'une voix calme. Je me suis comporté comme un con. J'étais blessé et je souffrais. Mais je sais que c'est pas une raison pour agir comme je l'ai fait. En plus, t'ignorer c'est vraiment plus possible pour moi Hermione. Je sais que tu m'aimes pas comme je t'aime, j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter mais maintenant ça va mieux et ma meilleure amie me manque. J'accepte ce que tu m'offres, c'est-à-dire l'amitié. J'espère vraiment que tu me crois parce que je suis sincère. Je ferais plus de remarques qui pourraient te mettre mal à l'aise, j'essayerais plus de m'immiscer dans tes histoires de cœur. Je prendrais sur moi parce que j'ai besoin de toi, de ma meilleure amie. C'est pas pareil sans toi, j'ai passé un mois de merde. Et je dis pas ça parce que j'ai plus personne pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs… Bien que Harry ne soit pas aussi brillant que toi, je dois l'admettre, finit-il par ajouter avec un sourire en coin qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était gêné.

Il semblait avoir fini de parler, parce qu'il fixait désormais Hermione. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux et sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle la voix étranglée de sanglots.

Ron n'était pas habitué à de telles marques d'affection de la part de son amie et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il réfléchit une seconde avant de finir par croiser ses bras dans le dos d'Hermione en la serrant un peu plus fort. Malgré tous les efforts du monde, ce geste lui faisait mal au cœur. Jamais Hermione ne ressentirait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais peu importe, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ça ne pourrait qu'aller mieux, maintenant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Ron fini par relâcher Hermione et remarqua qu'elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux.

\- Alors tu acceptes mes excuses ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que tu acceptes enfin de me parler.

\- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de revenir vers toi mais c'était tellement compliqué, enfin bref… Mais je pouvais pas partir deux semaines sans te demander pardon. Et surtout savoir qu'entre nous, ça va.

\- Bien sûr que ça va, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Hermione regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà dix huit heures passé.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher, le train va partir sans toi, sinon.

\- Oui, je vais chercher ma valise je reviens.

Sur ces mots, il monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir et en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, une valise à la main et un sac sur le dos. Hermione le suivi jusqu'à l'entrée du château où Harry les attendait, une valise posée à ses pieds. Ils le rejoignirent et prirent ensemble le chemin qui menait aux diligences qui partaient en direction de la gare de Poudlard. Ils montèrent dans une des diligences qui comportait déjà deux élèves de Serdaigle dont Luna. Sur le chemin, aucun des trois amis ne parla mais la tension qui les accompagnait depuis plusieurs semaines lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble semblait avoir disparue. Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée qu'il passerait deux semaines entières avec son parrain. Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps.

Lorsque la diligence s'arrêta près du chemin de fer, tout le monde descendit et se dirigea vers le Poudlard Express, formant une cohue d'élèves surexcités malgré le froid glacial de la fin du mois de décembre. Des centaines de bulles de fumée s'échappaient dans le ciel à chaque respiration, se confondant avec la fumée de la locomotive. Hermione aida Ron et Harry à monter leurs bagages pour les charger dans un des compartiments qui était encore vide puis descendit du train. Ron resta dans le wagon pour réserver les places, et Harry raccompagna Hermione sur le quai pour lui dire au revoir. Il lui prit une main en voyant qu'elle était toujours aussi inquiète. Il savait très bien que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, sa mission était trop importante.

\- On se revoit dans deux semaines !

\- N'oublie pas de m'écrire, surtout. Au moins une fois tous les trois jours, que je sache que tu vas bien…

\- Mais oui, dit Harry un brin désespéré par l'inquiétude de son amie.

Hermione enlaça son meilleur ami et lui murmura à l'oreille de faire attention à lui.

\- C'est promis. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui sourit et lâcha sa main avant de remonter dans le train pour rejoindre Ron. Lorsque la locomotive commença à partir, les deux amis firent des signes d'au revoir à Hermione qui les regardait s'éloigner dans la nuit. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le Poudlard Express avait complètement disparu et que le bruit avait laissé place au calme de la forêt qui l'entourait qu'Hermione se décida à remonter dans une diligence pour rentrer au château. Très peu d'élèves la suivaient, car la plupart de ceux qui passaient les fêtes de fin d'année à Poudlard étaient resté au château.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Je sais, il n'y a pas de Dramione dans ce chapitre mais ça va venir (il fallait bien que je vire tout le monde du milieu pour laisser champ libre à notre pairing préféré :p ) ! Patience, le meilleur reste à venir ;)**

 **A très vite ! Bisous**

 **LKWSM**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Rien n'est définitif

**Je ne vous fait pas trop attendre pour le chapitre 7, et le 8 viendra dans la foulée.. Enfin en tout cas avant lundi prochain ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **LKWSM**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Rien n'est définitif

Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'Harry et Ron avaient quitté Poudlard, pourtant Hermione avait l'impression qu'ils étaient partis depuis des jours. Elle n'avait jamais été à Poudlard sans eux, et elle se rendait maintenant compte que la magie de ce monde s'évanouissait un peu sans ses amis. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'aurait pas survécu à toutes ses années sans eux, mais aujourd'hui elle était obligée de l'avouer. C'est grâce à eux qu'elle aimait tant cette école. Et aujourd'hui, le château lui semblait bien vide. De plus, puisqu'il n'y avait pas cours pendant les vacances, elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être ici, toute seule. Appuyée à une des colonnes en bois du pont qui reliait les deux ailes de l'école, elle soupira en regardant des hiboux faire des rondes au-dessus des tours du château. La neige tombait à gros flocons, et malgré le beau spectacle du tapis blanc recouvrant toutes les surfaces environnantes, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de broyer du noir. Elle était triste, elle se sentait seule et elle n'avait personne à qui en parler. Ecrire une lettre à Harry le lendemain de son départ lui semblait absurde, il se pouvait qu'il n'ait même pas encore rejoins Sirius. Quant à Ron, bien qu'ils se soient réconciliés la veille, il ne répondait jamais aux lettres. Et quand bien même il serait un fervent partisan de l'écriture, elle ne saurait comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Un peu perdue, Hermione décidait de continuer sa balade vers le parc. Alors qu'elle longeait le pont pour retourner du côté de la fontaine, elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être écrire une lettre à ses parents. Elle marcha quelques minutes sous la neige, les bras croisés et la tête enfoncée dans son écharpe rouge et or. Les yeux plissés, elle se battait contre ses cheveux qui passaient devant son visage avec le vent. A cause du brouillard que formaient le froid et la neige, elle avança à tâtons jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle avait marché trop longtemps et qu'elle avait dépassé la sortie. Elle resserra un peu plus son écharpe et retourna sur ses pas pour rejoindre Pré-Au-Lard.

Une fois arrivée dans l'allée centrale du petit village, Hermione se sentit moins seule. Les boutiques étaient, contrairement à Poudlard, remplies de monde. Des passants s'activaient d'un magasin à l'autre, en courant pour éviter d'être trempés par la neige qui fondait sur eux. Des enfants jouaient à se lancer des boules de neige près du pub des Trois Balais, à l'entrée de Pré-Au-Lard. En passant devant le pub, elle reconnut quelques visages emblématiques du petit village, notamment Madame Rosmerta qui discutait avec une cliente sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Hermione les ignora et continua son chemin en direction du magasin de plumes Scribenpenne. Là-bas, elle était sûre de trouver du parchemin. Une fois devant la boutique, elle s'arrêta une seconde comme hésitante, puis elle attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte en bois qui grinça de façon désagréable.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ?

Un vieil homme se tenait derrière le comptoir. Hermione le scruta mais ne put pas lui donner d'âge. Avec son crâne presque chauve, sa position recroquevillée et à en croire l'odeur que dégageait la boutique, le vendeur avait au moins cent ans.

\- Il me faudrait du parchemin, s'il vous plait.

\- Très bien, quel genre de parchemin vous faut-il ?

 _Le genre qu'on utilise pour écrire_ , pensa Hermione. Elle ne dit rien cependant, par peur de paraitre impolie. Le vendeur se mit à raconter d'une voix chevrotante qu'il avait plus d'une soixantaine de variétés de parchemins, de toutes les couleurs et toutes les formes. Il semblait très fier de sa réserve, parcourant les petites étagères en bois foncé qui longeaient les murs. Hermione fini par le couper en lui disant que du parchemin classique lui irait très bien. Le vendeur parut déçu, et c'est d'un pas encore plus trainant qu'il retourna derrière son comptoir pour encaisser la jeune femme.

Une fois dehors, Hermione souffla un grand coup. La petite boutique était étouffante, et on ne s'en rendait compte qu'une fois ressorti. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que l'odeur de renfermé disparaisse complètement de ses narines qui semblaient s'être accommodées bien plus vite qu'elle. Elle regretta la modernité de Fleury et Bott et se jura de prévoir ses futurs achats sur le chemin de traverse plutôt qu'ici.

Il était encore tôt et Hermione n'avait rien prévu de la journée. Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait faire un tour chez Honeydukes pour faire passer le temps. En entrant dans la boutique, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en pensant aux heures passées ici avec Ron et Harry. Honeydukes n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Scribenpenne. Le magasin possédait d'innombrables étagères remplies de confiseries de toutes sortes. Les bonbons, chocolats et nougats offraient une palette impressionnante de couleur et donnait de la vie au magasin d'Ambrosius Flume. La boutique dégageait une forte odeur de sucre et le papier peint vert pomme donnait l'impression de se trouver dans une maison comestible. Des petites pancartes disposées sur les tonneaux remplis de bonbons arboraient des indications telles que « Bulles baveuse » ou « Fizwizbiz ». Elle choisit des chocogrenouilles et des plumes en sucre et se dirigea vers le comptoir où elle déposa ses gallions. Elle évita du regard les caisses multicolores contenant des sucettes indiquées « parfumées au sang » et les « nids de cafards » avec un petit frisson de dégoût. La femme du propriétaire, Mrs. Flume, lui sourit d'un air chaleureux en saisissant les gallions et Hermione prit congé en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Le carillon du magasin retenti alors qu'elle passait la porte pour sortir. La neige s'était calmée et les passants ne couraient plus. Elle entreprit d'écrire la lettre à ses parents, en sachant qu'ils ne la recevraient que dans quelques jours étant donné la distance qui les éloignait. Hermione tenta d'accéder au pub des Trois Balais mais la multitude de gens qui entrait et sortait lui fit perdre toute envie de se confronter à une telle foule. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc encore gelé près de Zonko et sorti son parchemin tout neuf. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à chercher une plume, elle réalisa que sans encrier il lui était impossible d'écrire, quelque fut la plume. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait gardé un stylo de chez elle dans son sac et remercia sa mère de l'avoir forcée à garder quelques habitudes moldues. Manquant d'inspiration, elle griffonna quelques mots sur son parchemin, appuyée sur ses jambes croisées. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle relut sa lettre.

 _"Maman, Papa,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien et que la neige n'est pas trop violente, là-bas en Suisse. Ici, tout se passe pour le mieux. Mme Weasley s'occupe bien de nous, comme toujours, et je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer entre Harry, Ron et ses frères. Lorsqu'ils sont trop occupés à s'entrainer au Quidditch, j'en profite pour lire ou discuter avec Ginny._

 _J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience, profitez bien de vos vacances, vous les méritez._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Tendrement,_

 _Hermione"_

En relisant ces mots, Hermione grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à ses parents, c'était un fait. Mais elle se sentait obligée, pour les protéger de tout ce qui se passait. Ils en savaient déjà bien assez selon elle. Elle évitait tant bien que mal de leur révéler trop d'informations mais malgré toutes ses tentatives, ils avaient pris connaissance de l'existence de Voldemort et ils avaient bien compris la menace qu'il engendrait pour le monde des sorciers. Soudain, expliquer qu'elle restait seule à Poudlard pour Noël parce qu'Harry partait pour une mission suicide était trop compliqué. Comment expliquer à ses parents la fonction d'un horcruxe ? Comprendraient-ils seulement ? A l'inutilité de cet acte s'ajoutait le facteur danger il était beaucoup trop risqué d'écrire ce genre de choses dans une lettre. De nos jours, il valait mieux être prudent et Hermione en avait conscience. Elle protégeait ses parents du mieux qu'elle pouvait et mentir dans une lettre contribuait à cette protection. Il fallait qu'elle s'en persuade, sinon elle culpabiliserait beaucoup trop.

Elle roula son morceau de parchemin, le rangea dans son sac et reprit le chemin de Poudlard. Elle traversa le parc en contournant le saule cogneur et monta la grande tour de la volière. Les escaliers étaient glissants à cause de la neige qui recouvrait les surfaces de pierre et Hermione dut faire attention pour ne pas tomber. Arrivée tout en haut de la tour, elle chercha un hibou dans la petite pièce qui abritait les messagers du château. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle repéra un hibou Grand-Duc perché à plusieurs mètres de haut. Elle siffla et lorsqu'elle tendit son bras, le hibou vola jusqu'à elle et se posa délicatement. En attachant habilement d'une seule main la lettre enroulée dans un ruban à la pâte de l'oiseau, elle lui murmura d'une voix douce :

\- C'est pour mes parents, Monsieur et Madame Granger, en Suisse. C'est un long voyage alors fais attention.

Dans un hululement qui signifiait bien qu'il avait saisi le message, le hibou s'envola à travers une des grandes fenêtres de la volière. Hermione se pencha pour l'observer planer au-dessus du lac avant de n'être plus qu'un minuscule point à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

\- La femme qui murmurait à l'oreille des hiboux.

Dans un sursaut, la Gryffondor se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait interpelée.

\- Malefoy.

Le ton était ferme, Hermione n'était pas ravie d'avoir été surprise par Drago. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de l'entrée de la volière, les bras croisés, il l'observait de ses yeux gris avec un air amusé.

\- Quelle perspicacité Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je t'observe converser avec les pigeons.

\- Et plus sérieusement ?

\- Je suis tout à fait sérieux Granger. Mais je ne te blâme pas ! A priori il va te falloir de nouveaux amis alors pourquoi pas.

En disant cela, il s'était avancé vers la jeune femme et ils n'étaient désormais séparés que d'un mètre ou deux.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ?

Le ton d'Hermione ne trahissait rien d'autre que de la colère, même si ses yeux pétillaient d'une façon étrangement non commune.

\- Oh, ne sois pas fâchée. Après tout, tu as bien raison. C'est si triste d'avoir été abandonnée par ses amis. Des losers en plus, ça doit faire d'autant plus mal de se dire qu'ils préfèrent passer leurs vacances sans toi. Quelles excuses ils ont bien pu te servir pour t'éviter ?

Hermione était tant énervée désormais qu'elle semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées sans qu'ils ne se parlent et c'était la seule chose qu'il trouvait à lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter un mot de plus de sa part. Dans un élan de courage, elle balança son poing tout droit sur le visage du Serpentard mais il fut arrêté à quelques millimètres de son nez. Drago tenait fermement son poignet et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Drago ne semblait pas en colère. Hermione cru même desceller une sorte d'amusement dans ses yeux d'argent. La maintenant toujours avec une force contrôlée mais suffisante néanmoins pour qu'Hermione ne puisse pas se dégager, il l'attira tout près de lui. Lentement, il s'approcha de son visage.

\- Une fois, pas deux Granger, murmura-t-il.

\- Lâche-moi ! grogna Hermione entre ses dents sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Sur ces mots, il desserra ses doigts du poignet d'Hermione avec une lenteur exagérée, déclenchant un frisson à la jeune femme. Elle recula de plusieurs pas avec une expression volontairement irritée. Drago la regardait d'un air amusé comme si elle était le dernier spectacle à la mode. Ne désirant pas lui faire face plus longtemps, Hermione entreprit de quitter la volière et le contourna d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre les escaliers.

\- Tu devrais faire attention aux…

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer car un cri aigu le coupa dans sa phrase et lui confirma qu'il était trop tard. Il sortit de la volière et vit Hermione assise dans les escaliers. De toute évidence, elle était tombée. Le comique de situation était trop risible pour que Drago se contienne et il éclata de rire sous le regard embarrassé de la jeune Gryffondor qui se relevait tant bien que mal.

\- Crétin ! cria Hermione en descendant les escaliers le plus vite que lui permettaient les escaliers glissants.

Drago ne releva pas, bien trop occupé à se mordre la lèvre pour essayer de contenir son fou-rire.

Les joues flambantes, Hermione descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre, cramponnée à la rambarde de pierre. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer ce moment de la mémoire de Drago, et aussi de la sienne. Mais malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à être énervée contre lui. En réalité, elle avait presque le sourire aux lèvres. En prenant le chemin pour rejoindre sa salle commune, elle repensait à la réaction qu'elle avait eue au contact de Malfoy. Certes, le geste n'avait rien de romantique et la situation était presque risible, mais il n'avait pas été brusque. Hermione aurait presque pu se convaincre qu'il avait volontairement été doux avec elle. _Non, il s'agit de Drago. Ce serait du délire de penser quelque chose de pareil._ Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier et Drago l'avait sûrement remarqué, elle avait frissonné à son contact.

Drago quant à lui n'avait pas quitté la volière, bien qu'il ait réussi à contrôler son fou-rire. Appuyé contre la rambarde tout en haut des escaliers, le sérieux avait repris le dessus et il avait retrouvé son côté pensif. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de nouveau en touchant Hermione, et il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il devait en penser ni comment le qualifier. Et il était encore moins sûr de vouloir l'identifier. Plus il y pensait, plus il voulait retenter l'expérience. Pas pour le plaisir, non, pour vérifier. Il voulait être certain de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Comprendre pourquoi et comment. Et pour ça, il devrait établir un contact physique avec la jeune lionne sans la mettre en colère.

Un peu plus tard, il rejoint la grande salle pour déjeuner. Il était seul à sa table et il le serait sûrement toutes les vacances car aucun Serpentard de dernière année ne restait durant les vacances de Noël. _Personne ne devrait être ici pour les fêtes_ , pensa Drago, irrité alors qu'il s'installait à l'extrémité de la grande table des Serpentards, à plusieurs mètres d'élèves plus jeunes. Il entama une assiette qu'il calculait à peine, préoccupé par la jeune Gryffondor qui déjeunait, seule elle aussi, trois tables plus loin. Le peu d'élèves présents dans la salle n'empêchait cependant pas les deux jeunes d'avoir une vue prenante sur la table de l'autre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, enfin débarrassé de la peur d'être surpris par Pansy, Blaise ou un autre élève de Serpentard. Au moins, pendant ces deux semaines, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait sans prendre le risque d'être jugé par sa bande.

Il attendait la fin du repas qu'Hermione sorte de table pour la suivre car il avait bien l'intention de lui parler. Lorsqu'elle se leva, il attendit quelques secondes et fit de même. Lorsqu'elle commença à monter les escaliers magiques qui menaient aux salles communes, il lui emboita le pas.

\- J'espère que cette fois ci tu vas tenir debout, Granger !

Hermione stoppa son ascension de la grande tour et se retourna pour dévisager Drago.

\- T'es vraiment un idiot !

\- Du calme, j'essayais juste d'être prévenant. Apparemment, les escaliers et toi ne font pas bon ménage.

\- C'est ça ! C'était très prévenant de ta part de rigoler ce matin au lieu de m'aider.

\- C'est juste que… C'était vraiment très drôle. Tu sais, j'ignorais que tu pouvais être aussi drôle, même malgré toi ! C'était un beau spectacle.

\- Idiot, répéta-t-elle.

Hermione lui tourna le dos pour continuer de monter les escaliers mais Drago la suivait.

\- Ne te vexe pas Granger. Tu perds tout ton charme quand tu fronces les sourcils.

Drago paraissait très amusé par toute cette situation. Il affichait un demi-sourire satisfait et ses yeux pétillaient.

 _Est-ce que je rêve ou Malefoy vient de me dire que j'avais du charme ?_ La jeune femme ne savait plus comment agir face au Serpentard. Elle voulait s'énerver, paraître en colère et impressionnante, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle avait envie de sourire bêtement. Parce qu'elle se rappelait la fraicheur de la main du jeune blond sur son poignet et les frissons que ce geste avait déclenché plus tôt dans la journée. Parce qu'il était agaçant mais que son sourire était incroyablement éblouissant. Elle voulait le détester, mais malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, elle n'y parvenait pas. Son comportement d'adolescent capricieux n'aidait pas, mais ajoutait à ce qu'Hermione trouvait de presque drôle chez lui. Dans un soupir d'agacement, la jeune Gryffondor finit par se détourner et rejoindre sa salle commune en marchant assez vite pour éviter qu'il la suive.

Une fois le tableau refermé, elle s'avachit dans le vieux canapé rouge qui faisait face à la cheminée, passa les jambes par-dessus un des accoudoirs et ferma les yeux. _Il est hors de question que je réagisse comme ça à chaque fois que Malefoy m'adresse la parole. Je suis Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor courageuse. Hors de question que je me rabaisse à son niveau et que je glousse à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Du Lavande Brown tout craché._ Toujours les yeux fermés, la pensée de Lavande Brown lui arracha une grimace de dégout. La pauvre fille n'était pas méchante mais son niveau d'intelligence baissait considérablement lorsqu'elle était à proximité d'un garçon. En bref, Lavande était tout ce qu'Hermione détestait et ne voulait surtout pas être.

Tout l'après-midi, Hermione le passa à la bibliothèque à finir un devoir d'arithmancie. En début de soirée, alors qu'elle venait de refermer son dernier livre et qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la bibliothèque, un petit bout de papier tournoya au-dessus d'elle avant de se poser au creux de sa main. Hermione déplia la note volante avec précaution et fixa pendant de longues secondes les deux seuls mots que contenait le morceau de papier.

 _« Pardonne-moi »_

La jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait avoir de doutes sur l'identité de son auteur. Elle avait reconnu l'écriture soignée et légèrement penchée qu'elle avait pu lire il y a un mois de ça sur le même genre de note volante. Cela ne faisait pas de doutes pour elle, c'était bien un mot de Drago.

Allongée sur son lit encore toute habillée, on aurait pu croire qu'Hermione s'était assoupie. Pourtant elle n'était pas en état de dormir car un petit bout de papier retenait toute son attention et accaparait son cerveau de façon omniprésente, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. _Drago me présente des excuses,_ se répétait-elle mentalement encore et encore, comme si cette idée pouvait avoir plus de sens par la force de la répétition.

Alors que la plupart des élèves restants du château allaient se coucher, Hermione ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dormir. Elle se leva de son lit, enfila sa cape ainsi que son bonnet et son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Puis d'un pas décidé, elle sortit de son dortoir et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur la pièce rouge et or qui était complètement déserte et s'imagina la même pièce avec tous ses amis de Gryffondor, en train de rire, de parler autour de la cheminée. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, elle poussa le tableau et sortit sans se retourner.

Les couloirs du château étaient sombres, seulement éclairés par des petites torches accrochées aux murs de pierre et par la lune qui traversait les carreaux de quelques vitres. Dans l'obscurité glaciale, Hermione pensa que le château paraissait triste et morne. Elle qui avait tant l'habitude de le voir plein de vie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déprimée par cette vision opposée à celle qu'elle aimait avoir de son école.

La jeune Gryffondor ne savait pas trop où aller, ni quoi faire à cette heure tardive. Elle traversa le château pour rejoindre le terrain de quidditch car sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cet endroit lui apparaissait comme un point de repère. Arrivée à l'entrée du terrain, Hermione se sentit bête d'être venue jusqu'ici en plein milieu de la nuit et dans le noir. Elle sortit sa baguette, prononça un « lumos » et le bout de sa baguette s'illumina. Grâce à la légère lumière, elle se guida jusqu'aux premiers gradins et se hissa au troisième rang avant de s'asseoir sur un siège au hasard. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes à ne rien faire, à seulement se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Soudain, Hermione senti une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? prononça-t-elle à mi-voix.

Mais personne ne répondit alors la jeune femme se rassit en se disant qu'elle devenait folle. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit un bruit et cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir inventé. D'un bond, elle se leva de son siège et se retourna. La baguette à la main, elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de scruter les gradins malgré le noir.

\- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous.

Son ton se voulait ferme, mais elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette qui s'avançait vers elle. Retenant un cri, elle lança un stupefix du mieux qu'elle pouvait à l'ombre qu'elle peinait à apercevoir. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son adversaire venait de faire barrage à son sort, elle s'apprêta à courir mais l'obscurité partielle lui avait fait perdre un sens majeur et elle percuta la silhouette de plein fouet, ce qui lui fit faire un bond en arrière à cause de la force de percussion.

\- Bon sang Granger, mais ça va pas ?

\- Malefoy ? lança Hermione à bout de souffle.

\- Evidemment, répondit-il un brin irrité.

Il s'avança jusqu'à être assez près d'elle pour que son visage soit légèrement éclairé par l'extrémité de la baguette de la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Mince alors, tu m'as vraiment fait peur… répondit Hermione après quelques secondes.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Ne t'excuse pas surtout !

\- Parce que c'est à moi de m'excuser ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as lancé un sort, et pas l'inverse !

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Désolé.

Hermione était tellement soulagée qu'elle ne put réprimer un petit rire. Drago parut étonné mais ne se laissa pas perturber.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, en pleine nuit, Granger ?

Hermione ne riait plus, soudain. Elle se rappela la raison qui l'avait poussée à venir jusqu'ici. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui mentir.

\- Je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Alors on est deux, dit-il en baissant brièvement les yeux sur sa main.

A ces mots, Hermione baissa les yeux elle aussi pour s'apercevoir qu'il tenait son balai. _C'est donc ça. Personne ne te voulait du mal, et personne ne te suivait. C'était juste Drago et sa passion pour les vols de nuit,_ pensa-t-elle avec soulagement. A la vue du balai, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et le Serpentard le remarqua. Tous les deux savaient très bien que ce moment rappelait avec beaucoup de similitude une soirée qui avait eu lieu un mois auparavant. Le schéma se répétait, étrangement : une note volante, une rencontre nocturne sur le terrain de quidditch et un balai. Comme s'ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre d'une façon qu'aucun des deux ne contrôlait. Drago fixait Hermione d'une façon pénétrante, et malgré le peu de lumière qui éclairait le visage du Serpentard, elle sentait son regard la frôler et elle s'en sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, tu as reçu mon mot…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plutôt une affirmation.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione dans un souffle.

\- Et ?

\- Et ? reprit la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien, tu me pardonnes ?

Hermione savait désormais que la balle était dans son camp et elle voulait en profiter un peu. Après tout, Drago n'était pas tendre avec elle.

\- Oh, et bien pour être honnête je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de le vouloir.

\- Très bien…

Le ton du Serpentard illustrait une évidente contrariété, mais si Hermione la perçut, elle n'en fit rien paraitre.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là, à me parler ?

\- Parce que rien n'est définitif, je suppose.

Drago comprit à travers les mots de la jeune femme que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Alors, tâche d'y réfléchir ? s'enquit Drago.

Cette fois-ci, son ton incertain sonnait comme une question.

\- Oui, peut-être que je pourrais reconsidérer la question. Après tout, il n'est pas exclu que je change d'avis… dit Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans pouvoir retenir un sourire irrésistible.

Soudain, Drago n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Il voulait approcher Hermione, la toucher, vérifier si les sensations qu'il avait ressenti le matin même avaient été inventées par son imagination ou si elles étaient bien réelles. Il savait que son geste serait mal interprété, il redoutait sa réaction, il savait qu'il ne devait pas. La gorge serrée, il s'avança d'un pas vers elle. Ils étaient assez près désormais pour que la baguette d'Hermione éclaire de façon totale leurs deux visages.

\- Ne… Ne bouge pas.

Parler était trop compliqué. Les mots s'embrouillaient dans sa tête et aucune idée cohérente ne faisait surface, seulement des brides de phrases. Il renonça et se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux gris d'acier. Lentement et avec une assurance très peu marquée, il leva la main en direction de son visage. Hermione ne bougeait pas, comme pétrifiée. Drago l'était aussi, mais il s'efforça de continuer, en se disant qu'il était allé trop loin pour s'arrêter là. Du revers de la main et du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue d'Hermione avec une délicatesse qu'il ne connaissait pas. A ce simple contact, il fut parcouru d'un frisson qu'il tenta de maîtriser, mais la chair de poule sur son bras découvert le trahissait. Hermione arrêta de respirer au contact de sa main mais ne recula pas. Au contraire, elle ferma les yeux et Drago aurait presque pu apercevoir que ses lèvres formaient un léger sourire s'il était assez fou pour y croire. Ce signe encouragea Drago qui replaça une mèche d'Hermione derrière son oreille avant de laisser sa main retomber le long de son corps, comme s'il s'avouait vaincu. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, un peu hébétés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Drago ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier et apparemment Hermione n'était pas disposée à émettre le moindre son. Elle se contenta de le fixer d'un air songeur avec la tête légèrement penchée comme s'il était une énigme géante qu'il fallait qu'elle résolve. Et c'était peut-être un peu le cas, finalement. Au bout de quelques secondes et sans un mot, il recula légèrement et Hermione ne le retint pas. De toute façon qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Le silence de la nuit était tel que l'écho de leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson semblait flotter dans les airs, comme suspendu dans le temps.

\- Malefoy…

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Je pense que je vais rentrer.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

La déception dans la voix du jeune homme n'était pas très subtilement cachée, mais Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait qu'il était maladroit de partir à un tel moment, mais elle se raisonna en se disant que c'était la décision la plus sage. Elle le regarda dans les yeux une dernière fois, puis elle se détourna pour quitter les gradins.

Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle lorsqu'elle regagna son dortoir. Une fois rentrée, elle ôta ses vêtements chauds et se jeta sur son lit. Le regard fixé au plafond, elle laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

Elle aurait aimé rester. Elle serait restée là, toute la nuit, à fixer ses yeux gris. Mais la raison l'emportait, et elle avait peur. Peur parce qu'elle connaissait Drago. Elle avait déjà connu ça, il y a quelques temps. Son cœur s'était emballé de la même façon, elle était remplie d'espoirs, mais il s'était montré si distant et froid par la suite, que la déception avait été redoutable et bien plus cruelle que son ignorance habituelle. Elle souffrait d'avantage de ses réactions inattendues et controversées qui dataient d'à peine quelques semaines que de la haine qu'il lui avait porté les six dernières années.

Drago volait inlassablement depuis presque une heure désormais, tournant en rond autour du château. Il avait repassé la scène dans sa tête plusieurs fois, mais il ne pouvait en tirer qu'une seule conclusion : il avait aimé sentir le contact de la peau d'Hermione contre la sienne. L'électricité qui avait chargé l'atmosphère au moment où sa main était entrée en contact avec la joue d'Hermione ne trompait personne. Du moins, elle ne pouvait pas le tromper lui, malheureusement. Il était néanmoins impressionné par le calme qui régnait en lui malgré cette constatation. Il aurait dû s'inquiéter, s'indigner, nier. Pourtant, il était presque satisfait, comme s'il était soulagé d'avoir répondu à une question qu'il se posait depuis trop longtemps. La question n'était pas formulée et la réponse pas tout à fait précise, mais au moins le constat était clair : il était attiré par Hermione, à un point qu'il n'était pas encore en mesure d'évaluer.

Tout à coup, le jeune Serpentard se raidi et ses mains se crispèrent autour du manche de son balai volant. Une vision l'avait sorti de ses songes. La vision d'Hermione gisant sur le sol, les yeux ouverts mais sans vie. Soudain, tout ce qu'il s'imaginait construire s'effondrait. _Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour Granger. C'est hors de question, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas. Jamais. Peut-être, dans un contexte différent, à une autre époque, si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment… Mais ici, maintenant, ce serait trop compliqué et impossible. Il faut que je l'évite à tout prix avant de souffrir et de la faire souffrir sur mon passage._

Le lendemain matin, Hermione trouva un mot sur sa table de chevet en se réveillant. C'était un mot de Drago qui lui donnait rendez-vous à dix heures du matin dans la salle sur demande. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione regarda la montre qu'elle avait déposée près de son lit la veille il était déjà neuf heures. Elle se leva et se prépara et un quart d'heure plus tard, elle passait la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors avec le cœur serré. En marchant en direction de la salle sur demande, elle se demandait pourquoi Drago lui avait demandé de le rejoindre si tôt dans la journée. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être pensé trop vite la veille. Peut-être que Drago était vraiment en train de changer.

Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le septième étage, elle s'arrêta devant le mur qui permettait d'accéder à la salle sur demande avec une certaine appréhension. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur vide en pensant à Drago et au bout du troisième passage, la porte apparut. La confiance grandissante, Hermione entra.

Face à elle se tenait le Serpentard qui semblait l'attendre depuis un moment. En se rapprochant de lui, elle aperçut qu'il avait l'air plus pale que d'habitude et qu'il était incroyablement cerné. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il ne semblait pas d'excellente humeur. En observant mieux, Hermione pensa au mot « accablé ». Drago avait l'air accablé.

\- Salut, hasarda Hermione.

\- Salut.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir ici ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ou…

\- On ne doit plus se parler, Granger.

Coupée dans son élan, Hermione resta interdite. _J'en étais sûre…_ , pensa-t-elle avec une soudaine et profonde tristesse qui ne faisait que grandir à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

On ne peut plus se voir, reprit Drago à toute vitesse de peur d'être interrompu. On ne peut pas et on ne doit pas. J'ai fait une erreur… Je me suis trompé, je croyais pouvoir, mais non. C'est trop dur pour moi. J'ai tenté de me rapprocher de toi parce que j'ai voulu essayer… quelque chose de nouveau. C'est tout. Et ça n'a pas marché. Je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, je suppose que ça t'aurait évité de faux espoirs. On ne peut pas être amis. C'est impossible.

Hermione était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, et si elle avait tenté, les larmes auraient vite rendu son discours inaudible. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de dévisager Drago.

\- Quelque chose de nouveau… répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Oui. Désolé.

\- Vraiment ? Tu vas me laisser là, comme ça sans explications ?

Drago ne pouvait pas répondre. La tristesse qu'Hermione tentait d'étouffer s'entendait dans sa voix tremblante et à moitié chuchotée. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il intima à ses muscles de se remettre à fonctionner correctement pour l'emmener loin, très loin de la jeune Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas la voir triste, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Les poings serrés, il se détourna du visage qui le fixait toujours, et quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd.

Plus tard dans la journée, à l'heure du repas de midi, Drago était assis à sa table et mangeait de façon distraite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hermione, à la façon dont elle l'avait regardé avec dégout lorsqu'il lui avait exprimé son désir de s'éloigner d'elle. _Tu parles d'un désir…_ pensa-t-il en jetant sa fourchette sur la table d'un air résigné. Lui non plus n'aimait pas cette situation, mais c'était la décision la plus sage qu'il ait prit de toute sa vie. Incapable de finir son assiette, il prit l'initiative de quitter la table et se leva. Alors qu'il venait de franchir les portes de la grande salle, on appela son nom.

\- Malefoy !

Drago, surpris, se retourna pour faire face à Hermione qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

\- J'ai deux mots à te dire.

\- Laisse tomber, Granger…

\- Non ! cria-t-elle. J'ai besoin de te dire ce que je pense !

\- Très bien… soupira Drago.

\- Tu es un lâche, Malefoy. Tes attitudes sont inexcusables et tes idéaux sont complètement surannés. Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ces dernières années, jamais je n'ai été aussi blessante avec toi que ce que tu peux l'être avec moi. J'ai encaissé sans rien faire parce que j'étais persuadée qu'au fond de toi tu avais une qualité rachetable. Mais tu veux savoir quelque chose ? C'est faux ! Totalement faux ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi au juste, en me faisant voler sur ton balai en plein milieu de la nuit ? Qu'est-ce que je devais en déduire ? Tu te montres amical et bienveillant en me protégeant de Ron et après tu me parles comme si j'étais une moins que rien. Je ne suis pas un jouet, tu ne peux pas m'utiliser à ta guise, tu sais ! Et je ne suis pas non plus une expérience ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as voulu prouver en te rapprochant de moi mais rassure toi, ça ne se produira plus jamais. Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais trompé, mais non, c'est moi qui me suis trompée sur ton compte. Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on se rapproche.

\- Arrête…

\- C'est parce que je suis une sang-de-bourbe ! cria Hermione dont la voix se cassa sur le dernier mot à cause des sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater.

Le mot, dans la bouche d'Hermione, fit frissonner le Serpentard qui éprouva soudain une culpabilité immense. _Granger, comment tu peux penser que je m'éloigne de toi pour une question de sang pur ou impur…_

\- Ça ne devrait même pas être une surprise pour moi, j'ai toujours su que tu me considérais comme un être inférieur. Au final, je m'en veux presque plus à moi qu'à toi, pour avoir cru que tu pouvais avoir changé d'avis sur mon compte. Je pense qu'on s'est tous les deux trompés. Mais c'est clair, j'ai bien compris. Je ne t'approcherais plus.

Drago ne savait quoi répondre, il ne voulait pas la blesser d'avantage. Il était attristé de voir Hermione dans cet état à cause de lui. Cependant, il était également un peu soulagé, car Hermione s'était trouvé une version des faits, et même si elle n'était pas la bonne, c'était toujours mieux que la vérité. Le Serpentard préférait cent fois qu'Hermione pense qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de qualité de sang plutôt qu'elle soit au courant de la vraie version, celle où il avait constamment peur pour elle et où il représentait un danger pour elle. Ne souhaitant pas l'éloigner de sa version des faits, il n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'attendre, jusqu'à ce que ce soit la jeune Gryffondor qui finisse par partir, trop honteuse de se laisser aller à pleurer devant lui.

* * *

 **Je sais, vous me détestez. Vous vous dites "mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre ? quand est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter de se disputer ?". La vérité, c'est que j'aime beaucoup le fait qu'Hermione doute de Drago, et que Drago doute de lui même. Alors pour répondre à ces questions, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Lisez la suite et vous saurez ;)**

 **A très vite !**

 **LKWSM**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Blessés

**Puisque j'ai pris un peu d'avance et que j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 13, je me permets de vous publier rapidement le chapitre 8 (et peut-être que les deux prochains ne se feront pas trop tarder!)**

 **En espérant que vous aimerez la suite :)**

 **LKWSM**

 **Disclaimer : l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Blessés

Quelques heures plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, la peine de Drago ne s'était pas apaisée. Plus il pensait à la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis, plus il perdait son calme. Ne sachant plus comment chasser la Gryffondor de ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, l'endroit qu'il considérait depuis cette année comme un lieu de recueil, à sa plus grande surprise. Lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, il se dirigea machinalement vers une rangée de livres sur la première étagère, saisi un roman fantaisiste plein de couleurs dont il ne lut même pas le titre puis s'assit à la première table libre qui vint à lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son livre, il lut la première ligne une dizaine de fois avant de se rendre compte qu'aucun mot ne s'imprégnait dans son esprit. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était Hermione. Au bout de quelques minutes, il capitula et lâcha son roman. Appuyé sur ses coudes et la tête dans les mains, il abandonna toute forme de résistance et laissa son esprit vagabonder et cogiter.

C'est quasiment sans surprise qu'au bout d'une heure à rester presque complètement statique, il vit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et une cascade de boucles brunes s'engouffrer dans la grande pièce. Hermione ne mit que quelques secondes pour capter le regard gris du jeune homme qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux depuis l'instant où elle avait poussé la grande porte en bois. Sans attendre, elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la bibliothèque à la hâte.

Drago se leva brusquement en faisant racler sa chaise contre le sol dans un bruit sourd et parti à toute vitesse sur les traces d'Hermione sans même prendre la peine de remettre à sa place le livre qu'il avait emprunté. Une fois la porte de la bibliothèque franchit et arrivé dans le grand couloir, il aperçut la jeune femme qui pressait le pas pour éviter les ennuis.

\- Ne fuis pas, Granger ! Attends !

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Son égo était toujours endommagé par ce que Drago lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Il courrait presque pour la rattraper et se mettre à son niveau.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé mais…

\- C'est trop facile, d'être désolé, le coupa sèchement Hermione en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Désormais, elle lui faisait face et attendait des explications.

\- J'aimerais qu'on arrive à se parler sans avoir envie de s'entre-tuer. Ça serait vraiment plus facile, tenta Drago presque essoufflé par sa course.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

\- Oui je sais, c'est un peu… ironique.

\- Paradoxal. Complètement paradoxal.

\- Oui, si tu veux. Toujours est-il que j'aimerais qu'on parle.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de paraitre septique. En l'espace de quelques jours, Drago avait changé d'avis sur ses désirs d'amitié tellement de fois que la jeune Gryffondor s'y perdait. Et elle refusait de souffrir en le laissant faire.

Elle soupira et s'adossa au mur de pierre qui se trouvait derrière elle. Drago posa une main sur le mur, tout près du visage d'Hermione pour être plus proche d'elle.

\- Très bien, alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? Du prix des elfes de maison sur le marché ? De la dernière blague à la mode sur les sang-de-bourbes ? Oh non j'y suis. Tu veux qu'on trouve ensemble chaque qualité de ta petite personne et qu'on les commente, preuve à l'appui.

\- Tu as fini ? s'impatienta Drago.

\- Non.

\- J'étais sérieux, tu sais.

\- Laisse-moi en douter, lança-t-elle avec mépris.

Drago était vexé, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être rejeté comme cela. _La plupart des filles de Poudlard tuerait pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule conversation avec moi, Granger_ , pensa-t-il en rageant devant la froideur de la jeune femme _._ Mais il se fichait des autres filles, parce qu'une Gryffondor lui donnait du fil à retordre. Plus Hermione le rejetait, et plus Drago mourrait d'envie d'aller vers elle.

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas, tu sais, finit-il par ajouter alors qu'Hermione semblait sur le point de partir.

\- Tu perds ton temps, Malefoy.

\- Peut-être… ou peut-être pas.

Hermione tentait de fuir Drago mais il la suivait inlassablement, alors elle finit par ne plus rien dire et laissa le Serpentard la suivre. Cependant, plus les minutes passaient plus la Gryffondor s'agaçait de toujours avoir Drago dans son sillage.

\- Tu vas me suivre longtemps, comme ça ? finit-elle par lâcher en se retournant vers lui.

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu acceptes de me parler de façon courtoise et civilisée ?

\- Non.

\- Alors oui, je vais te suivre longtemps comme ça.

Excédée, elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner de rage. Drago savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, et il s'amusait particulièrement de la situation et de l'état dans lequel il mettait la Gryffondor.

\- Et si j'accepte, tu me laisseras tranquille ?

\- Eh bien non, pas tout à fait. En fait, si tu acceptes tu me verras presque autant. Mais je peux te garantir que je serais beaucoup moins agaçant que ça !

\- C'est ça, ricana Hermione.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir à ma proposition, dit-il avec un demi-sourire confiant. Je te laisse quelques heures pour te décider.

Puis il partit et laissa Hermione seule au milieu des couloirs de l'école.

La jeune femme avait le cœur qui battait fort. Chaque fois qu'elle faisait face au Serpentard, quelle que soit la teneur de leur conversation, elle perdait ses moyens et sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle s'en voulait de réagir comme ça mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu ça avant. Aucun garçon n'avait eu cet effet sur elle, jamais. Hermione éprouvait un mélange d'agacement certain mais aussi d'étrange attirance, un mélange dangereux selon elle. Drago avait une drôle d'influence sur elle et cela la dérangeait car elle se sentait faible lorsqu'elle était face à lui, et elle détestait être en position de faiblesse face à quelqu'un. C'était si rare, pour elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait désormais que résister face au jeune blond n'était pas une option. Premièrement, parce qu'il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle avait terriblement envie d'arrêter de lui résister.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée sur l'école, l'heure du dîner arriva. Drago pénétra dans la grande salle qui était ornée de décorations scintillantes à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année. Il se dirigea à la table des Serpentards et s'assit à sa place habituelle, loin des autres élèves, presque en bout de table. La solitude ne l'avait jamais dérangé, encore moins lorsqu'il était question d'éviter une conversation avec des élèves plus jeunes, Serpentards ou pas. Lorsqu'il fut installé, ses yeux se dirigèrent instinctivement vers la table des Gryffondors, mais pas d'Hermione à l'horizon. Il tenta de masquer sa déception lorsqu'au même moment, quelqu'un passa juste derrière lui en le frôlant et s'assit juste à côté. Il frissonna à ce contact et tourna la tête pour découvrir le visage de celui à qui il allait sèchement ordonner de s'éloigner. Mais lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bruns d'Hermione, il ne put retenir sa surprise, qui se manifesta par un silence presque pesant.

\- Granger ? finit-il par lâcher au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Salut, Malefoy.

\- Salut. Tu es au courant que c'est la table des Serpentards, ici ?

\- Oh, vraiment ? Mince, je me disais bien que les élèves aux blasons verts et argentés ne me disaient rien ! Je suis vraiment étourdie… dit Hermione d'un ton détaché en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

\- Arrête de jouer la comédie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je réponds à ta proposition, voyons, lâcha-t-elle d'un air tout à fait innocent. Te sentirais-tu menacé par la simple présence d'une Gryffondor à ta table ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit rapidement Drago, trop rapidement pour que cela paraisse naturel.

\- Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je mange ici ce soir ? A moins que tu ne sois trop préoccupé par ton image de Serpentard intouchable et impénétrable, qui ne se mélange pas avec les autres ?

Hermione savait ce qu'elle faisait et Drago pouvait facilement le deviner. Elle jouait avec le feu et elle espérait déstabiliser le jeune blond, mais il ne souhaitait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. _Elle a de la chance que Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle ne soient pas là pendant les vacances,_ pensa-t-il en la toisant d'un air curieux. Aussi, il choisit d'adopter l'attitude la plus décontractée et normale que l'on puisse avoir lorsqu'on dîne avec une camarde de sa maison ennemie.

\- Aucun problème, dit-il calmement en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande comme si c'était le geste le plus innocent du monde.

Le repas commença dans le calme, car aucun des deux n'osait vraiment parler. Pourtant au bout d'un moment, en bon Malefoy qui se respecte, Drago ne put s'empêcher de chercher la Gryffondor.

\- Dis-moi, Granger. J'espère que tu n'attends pas de moi que je paraisse impressionné ?

\- A propos de quoi ? répondit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

\- T'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, à côté d'un Malefoy. C'est de la pure provocation. Tu le sais, je le sais et tout le monde ici dans cette pièce le sais. Même les professeurs nous toisent depuis le début du repas.

\- Tu t'imagines bien que je me fiche complètement de ce que les gens pensent.

\- Tu mens, Granger.

Hermione le fixa d'un regard mélangeant défi et incompréhension.

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si mes amis étaient ici, continua Drago. Tu es bien contente que je me retrouve aussi seul que toi, autrement tu n'aurais jamais osé faire ce que tu as fait. Je me trompe ?

Hermione aurait voulu le contester, mais elle n'aimait pas mentir. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis elle répondit avec douceur.

\- Non, pas tout à fait. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurai osé m'asseoir et manger à la table des Serpentards. Mais tu te trompes sur la raison. Je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais pas par peur d'être jugée ou tournée au ridicule, parce que j'en ai pris l'habitude et que les jugements des autres, surtout des Serpentards, ne m'affectent plus. Je ne l'aurais pas fait parce que je sais pertinemment que ça t'aurait mis dans l'embarras face à eux. C'est toi qui en souffrirais le plus, au final. Et même si ma raison me souffle de venger ces six dernières années de persécution, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Alors oui, je n'aurais pas pu, effectivement.

Le Serpentard ne savait que répondre. En quelque sorte, elle pensait plus à lui qu'à elle-même, du moins dans cette situation-là. Et même si cela entachait quelque peu sa fierté et son indépendance, il était surpris et agréablement amusé qu'Hermione pense à lui, quelqu'en soit la raison. Il réprima un sourire et planta sa fourchette dans un nouveau morceau de viande.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence absolu des deux élèves. Aucun des deux n'osait chercher l'autre, mais il était également difficile pour eux de discuter normalement, étant donné leurs dernières altercations peu amicales. Le choix du silence était le plus sage selon eux. Pourtant, d'innombrables questions démangeaient Hermione qui devait constamment se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de les poser. Et Drago devait se forcer pour éviter un maximum de lancer des regards en coin à sa voisine de table puisqu'elle semblait les avoir remarqués. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les paires d'yeux qui les fixaient depuis le début du repas. Elèves et professeurs, chacun y allait de son coup d'œil ou de son commentaire murmuré à l'oreille de la personne d'à côté. Le Serpentard remarquait cette mascarade et en était franchement agacé. _Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, bon sang !_ pensait-il en se retenant de le hurler à travers la pièce pour que chacun l'entende. _Granger et Malefoy assis côte à côte et en pleine âme et conscience, quel scoop ce doit être pour vous, bande de minables._

Lorsqu'Hermione eut terminé de dîner et qu'elle comptait partir, elle se pencha discrètement vers Drago en faisant mine de se lever pour quitter la table.

\- Si tu es toujours en proie aux insomnies, je serais à la tour d'astronomie à partir de maintenant, lui murmura-t-elle rapidement et dans un souffle.

Drago hocha la tête d'un mouvement imperceptible, et si Hermione l'avait remarqué elle fit comme si de rien était.

\- Bonne nuit, Malefoy, lança-t-elle sans murmurer cette fois-ci et de façon plus solennelle.

Elle finit par lui tourner le dos et elle quitta la grande salle.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'Hermione attendait, assise sur l'estrade en bois de la tour d'Astronomie. Les bras croisés sur ses genoux repliés, elle regardait le ciel étoilé de l'hiver glacial. Puisque la tour d'Astronomie n'était pas une pièce fermée, la Gryffondor commençait à trembler et de la buée se formait chaque fois qu'elle expirait.

Soudain, un léger craquement retentit dans le silence. Hermione releva la tête et aperçu Drago dans le noir, sa baguette à la main.

\- Lumos, somma Drago à sa baguette dont le bout s'illumina.

\- Tu es venu.

Drago s'avança vers elle sans pour autant répondre. Il ne souriait pas et même s'il ne paraissait pas non plus en colère, son expression restait indéchiffrable.

\- Tu as l'air étonné, finit-il par lâcher après s'être assis à côté d'elle, à une distance raisonnable cependant.

\- Je ne devrais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai des insomnies. Littéralement, ça veut dire que je ne dors pas. Alors quitte à ne pas dormir et puisqu'il n'y a plus personne dans ce maudit château, autant répondre à ton invitation.

\- Si j'avais su que tu le prendrais comme ça…

Hermione semblait déçue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Granger ? s'agaça Drago.

\- Je suis ravie d'apprendre que je suis ta roue de secours, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton amer.

\- Tu peux arrêter d'être agaçante l'espace de quelques minutes ? s'emporta-t-il.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas.

\- Je suis là, non ? continua Drago d'un ton légèrement plus doux.

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est bien toi qui m'a proposé de venir ?

\- Oui, répéta Hermione dans un souffle.

\- Alors s'il te plait, est-ce que tu peux éviter de me reprocher mes moindres faits et gestes ? C'est assez difficile comme ça.

Elle hocha la tête et le Serpentard souffla de soulagement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? remarqua Hermione après un moment de silence.

\- Le ciel, répondit-il dans la seconde.

\- Le ciel ? répéta-t-elle en levant la tête pour regarder dans la même direction que lui.

\- Il est assez fascinant, la nuit. L'immensité bleue, la lune, les étoiles. Je trouve ça plutôt impressionnant de beauté.

\- Malefoy, qui aurait-cru que tu étais un sentimental, au fond ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Si tu le répètes à quiconque, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer Granger, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour s'approcher du vide et qu'il s'appuya sur la barrière, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Ici, à l'abri du noir et puisqu'il lui tournait le dos, elle pouvait se permettre de le regarder sans être jugée. Elle sourit bêtement lorsqu'il leva la tête vers le ciel et inspira profondément, l'air bombant son torse. Un large spectre de fumée s'éleva au-dessus de lui lorsqu'il expira. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de penser qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu. _Peut-être que ça pourrait devenir facile, de passer du temps avec toi_ , pensa-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur le dos du Serpentard. Gênée par ses pensées, elle s'agrippa au rebord de l'estrade sur laquelle elle était toujours assise pour se forcer à détourner le regard et finit même par fermer les yeux.

\- Ne t'endors pas, Granger.

Hermione rouvrit instantanément les yeux et vit Drago qui était toujours appuyé sur la barrière, mais qui lui faisait désormais face.

\- Tu m'as promis une nuit d'insomnie, tu te dois de respecter ta parole, continua-t-il.

\- Evidemment, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle s'approcha du vide et s'appuya également sur la barrière, à quelques centimètres de Drago. Elle se tourna face à l'horizon et observa le décor. Elle devait l'admettre, Drago avait raison sur toute la ligne. Le ciel était magnifique, même pour un soir d'hiver. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, Hermione observant le ciel et Drago observant Hermione.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne te vois jamais voler en journée ? demanda Hermione en brisant le silence.

\- Oui. Je préfère mille fois voler de nuit. C'est plus calme, plus intime. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être seul au monde, et ça me fait du bien.

\- Je vois…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien du tout, ça va, répondit-elle en croisant son regard gris avec un léger sourire.

Au bout de longues minutes à regarder le ciel, Hermione commençait à avoir froid. Elle s'éloigna du bord en frissonnant et retourna s'asseoir sur l'estrade, les bras croisés contre elle pour se réchauffer comme elle pouvait. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une veste, mais elle n'avait pas envie de partir non plus. Drago la rejoignit presque de suite mais ne s'assit pas. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il tentait de faire, il restait distant sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Se rapprocher des gens était un exercice extrêmement difficile pour lui, et il devait constamment se forcer pour que les gestes qui paraissent naturels aux autres deviennent une habitude pour lui. Aussi, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Hermione tremblait de froid, il hésita un moment, puis se résigna à enlever son pull.

Hermione l'observa agripper le bas de son pull des deux mains puis le retirer en le passant par-dessus sa tête, avant de lui tendre dans un geste tendu et quelque peu maladroit.

\- Merci, dit Hermione en saisissant le pull de Drago.

Bizarrement, aucun des deux ne semblaient se rappeler qu'il existait des sorts pour ne pas mourir de froid. Lorsqu'elle enfila le vêtement du Serpentard, un flot d'odeur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle, l'enivrant du parfum entêtant de Drago. Ce n'était pas une odeur forte, trop brute comme l'eau de Cologne que portent certains hommes, c'était une odeur douce et addictive. Son odeur naturelle, celle qu'Hermione n'avait remarqué que depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'il leur arrivait de se tenir à proximité l'un de l'autre.

Drago fini par s'asseoir à côté d'elle et Hermione prit ce geste comme un signe qu'elle pouvait engager une nouvelle discussion. Des tonnes de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, et elle dût se concentrer pour ne pas paraître intrusive.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Si je te réponds non, tu la poseras quand même ?

\- C'est possible.

\- Je t'écoute.

Hermione hésitait dans la formulation de cette question délicate. Devait-elle la poser ? Si oui, devait-elle faire attention en choisissant ses mots ? Et Drago se braquerait-il ? Hermione ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle dispute après tant d'efforts pour passer quelques heures sans cris.

\- Tu serais capable de m'expliquer pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Granger ? Comment est-ce que j'agis ?

\- Et bien…

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde.

\- Tu sembles incapable de choisir entre passer du temps avec moi et m'assassiner.

Drago laissa échapper un rire sombre qui fit frissonner la Gryffondor malgré elle.

\- Tu penses que je veux t'assassiner ?

\- C'est ce que tu semblais avoir envie de faire, en tout cas.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois, lâcha Drago avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Je ne peux pas te voir autrement. Tu as été abjecte avec moi, tu ne peux pas le nier.

\- C'est vrai.

Un silence s'installa, mais pas assez longtemps car Hermione avait décidé de ne pas en rester là.

\- Je suis contente que tu l'admettes, mais ça ne répond pas clairement à ma question.

\- Qui était ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as agis comme ça envers moi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que ? Tu te défiles Malefoy, ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- C'est comme ça. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, tu vas devoir t'en satisfaire.

\- Ça ne me satisfait pas du tout.

\- Dommage pour toi, lança-t-il plus froidement.

Hermione souffla d'agaçement.

\- Arrête de prendre ce ton avec moi, Malefoy. Je sais pourquoi tu me parles comme ça. Tu penses pouvoir me déstabiliser et en finir avec moi, mais je ne rentrerais plus dans ton jeu ! Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement que les fois d'avant.

\- Gé-nial, souffla-t-il en détachant chacune des syllabes.

\- Ne fais pas comme si il n'y avait pas une infime part de toi qui avait envie d'être ici. On sait très bien tous les deux que si tu ne le voulais pas, tu ne serais pas là. Faire les choses contre ton gré, ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes cordes.

\- Dix points pour Gryffondor.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que Drago prenait tout ça avec légèreté, pour une fois.

\- Ça serait bien plus simple si ça se passait toujours comme ça, entre nous… murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Personne n'aime être constamment en conflit avec quelqu'un.

\- J'apprécie assez de déclencher ton agacement, tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu serais incapable de passer une seule journée sans lancer une réplique sarcastique ou un commentaire blessant, déclara Hermione d'un air entendu.

\- Bien sûr que si, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?

\- Pour toi-même.

\- Je te parie ce que tu veux que j'en suis capable, Granger.

\- C'est ça, dit-elle en s'esclaffant.

\- Met-moi au défi !

Le jeune Serpentard semblait tellement sûr de lui qu'il s'était levé et faisait face à Hermione. Ses yeux pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant à qui on promet un cadeau, et son sourire en coin lui donnait un air malicieux comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une énorme bêtise.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, soupira Hermione.

Elle se leva également et, face à Drago, reprit d'un ton plus solennel :

\- Malefoy, je te mets au défi de passer une journée entière sans aucune moquerie, aucune critique, aucun sarcasme envers moi ou quiconque de cette école. Et je rajoute une difficulté en te demandant de passer cette journée entière avec moi. Evidemment, la colère et toute autre forme de révolte contre moi te sera interdite. Alors, toujours prêt à relever le défi ? lança Hermione d'un air triomphant en lui tendant la main.

Drago hésita une seconde, puis saisit la main d'Hermione pour la serrer, afin de sceller leur pacte.

\- Cet accord est effectif à partir de demain matin, et il ne prendra fin qu'à la tombée du jour, conclut Hermione.

\- Parfait.

Il lâcha la main d'Hermione puis, d'un air faussement hautain, il lança :

\- Je vais maintenant profiter de mes dernières heures de répit avant de passer une journée entière avec toi.

\- A demain Malefoy, et ne fais pas trop de cauchemars ! répondit Hermione sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

\- C'est ça.

* * *

 **A très vite pour le chapitre 9 !**

 **Bisous**

 **LKWSM**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le défi

**Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'une sieste et vite haha**

 **Bonne lecture ! :***

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR!**

 **LKWSM**

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Le défi

Hermione, assise en tailleur sur son lit, lisait un livre sur les runes en attendant qu'il soit dix heures du matin. Elle consultait sa montre toutes les deux minutes en espérant que le temps ai passé plus vite. Lorsqu'elle regardait pour la énième fois mais que l'aiguille n'avait pas avancée, elle souffla et une mèche de cheveux s'envola avant de retomber juste devant ses yeux. Exaspérée, elle se dit qu'il serait mieux d'attendre au point de rendez-vous. Elle se chaussa, descendit les escaliers de marbre qui menaient à la salle commune puis traversa cette dernière afin de rejoindre le couloir de la tour en passant par le trou dans le mur.

En marchant dans la neige, Hermione se demandait si Drago allait tenir parole. Il lui paraissait inconcevable que le Serpentard parvienne à passer la journée avec elle sans jamais râler ou lancer quelque chose de blessant. Elle souriait en l'imaginant devoir se plier à ses quatre volontés sans rien dire, et elle eut presque envie d'en profiter. Mais elle voulait lui faciliter la tâche. Alors qu'elle arrivait au point de rendez-vous - un banc près de la fontaine du parc central de Poudlard - avec près qu'une heure d'avance, la Gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à voir Drago.

De l'autre côté de la cour, adossé contre une colonne de pierre et les bras croisés, il regardait face à lui et semblait ne pas avoir vu Hermione. Cette dernière le fixait et s'étonnait qu'il soit déjà là, à l'attendre. Soudain, le voir comme ça lui supprima toute envie de lui faciliter la tâche. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était le pousser à bout pour voir jusqu'où il tiendrait, et l'épaisse couche de neige au sol semblait l'inciter à aller dans cette direction. Elle fit attention de se cacher à l'abri derrière la fontaine, se baissa pour former une grosse boule de neige dans ses mains puis se plaça de façon stratégique pour voir Drago sans être vue en retour. Puis, elle visa et lui envoya la boule de neige en plein sur la poitrine, qui s'écrasa sur son pull dans un bruit sourd. Drago grommela en regardant tout autour de lui avec des yeux menaçants pour retrouver l'auteur de cette attaque. Pourtant contre toute attente, il ne partit pas à la recherche de son assaillant mais se contenta de frotter son pull en soufflant et de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la colonne sur laquelle il était adossé quelques secondes plus tôt, lorsqu'il était encore totalement sec. Il dirigea sa baguette sur son pull et murmura un charme de chaleur pour le faire sécher, mais quelques secondes plus tard une grosse masse froide et humide s'écrasa sur son nez cette fois-ci. L'expression horrifié qui traversa son visage tout blanc était tellement comique qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire bruyamment, ses éclats de voix résonnant dans la cour de Poudlard. Elle se tenait le ventre des deux mains, à moitié accroupie derrière la fontaine et riait aux éclats sans pouvoir se retenir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit des yeux pleins de larmes, elle remarqua Drago face à elle, qui l'observait d'un air agacé, le visage rouge et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine de nouveau trempée. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire désagréable et se contenta d'observer la Gryffondor tenter de calmer son fou-rire.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais si drôle que ça, finit-il par marmonner alors qu'Hermione arrivait enfin à se redresser sur ses deux pieds sans vaciller.

\- Oh Malefoy… si tu savais… je ne… c'était tellement drôle, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! tenta de s'excuser Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Tu as de la chance, je déteste perdre mes paris. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu d'autre pour me torturer aujourd'hui ?

Mais Hermione semblait dans l'incapacité de lui répondre sans être prise d'une envie de rire, alors elle lui fit signe qu'elle allait s'asseoir pour essayer de se calmer. Une fois assise, elle respira profondément plusieurs fois en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Drago en sachant qu'elle n'en aurait ri que plus longtemps. Drago de son côté attendait patiemment, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine. Il semblait occupé à essayer de se sécher pour la deuxième fois, la baguette dirigée sur ses cheveux dont des petites mèches blondes gouttaient sur son front. Une fois son fou-rire maîtrisé, Hermione observa Drago se sécher d'un air dégouté en regardant la neige tout autour de lui. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. - _Drago n'aime pas la neige !_ – Alors, un grand sourire traversa le visage de la jeune femme qui avait hâte d'annoncer ce qu'elle avait prévu pour aujourd'hui.

Ils marchaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'Hermione s'arrêta devant le lac. Drago la regarda d'un air inquiet avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est au lac ? On est en décembre je te signale, il est hors de question que je me baigne.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne vais pas te demander de plonger. Tu ne vois pas que le lac est gelé ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais pourquoi cette information m'intéresserait ?

\- Parce qu'on va faire du patin à glace.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question.

\- Malefoy, tu m'avais promis.

\- Je n'en ai jamais fait, et je ne vais pas m'y mettre aujourd'hui. C'est complètement débile.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, pourtant. Tu n'es pas en mesure de râler, alors tu vas vite mettre ça, dit-elle en lui tendant une paire de patin qu'elle venait de faire apparaître grâce à sa baguette.

Drago les attrapa de mauvais gré, tandis qu'Hermione pointait ses propres chaussures avec sa baguette avant de les métamorphoser en patins à glace.

\- Allez, ne fait pas la tête. Tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûre !

\- C'est bien mal me connaître que de dire ça.

\- Au contraire, je crois que je suis la personne la mieux placée pour savoir qu'au fond de toi, tu as envie d'essayer. Allez, viens.

Le Serpentard observa les yeux noisette d'Hermione en se demandant comment une fille comme elle pouvait en savoir autant sur lui, sans qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit. Evidemment, Drago n'avait jamais vraiment voulu essayer de faire du patin à glace. Ou peut-être bien que si, mais voir tous les idiots de l'école en faire chaque année à la période de Noël avait suffi à le dissuader d'en faire lui-même. Se mélanger à la foule et faire les mêmes choses que tout le monde ne l'intéressait pas, avant. Il se pourrait aussi qu'il ai eu envie quand il était enfant, au manoir, mais jamais personne n'a voulu lui apprendre. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait bien admettre que la perspective de patiner seul avec Hermione sur le lac gelé lui plaisait.

Il souffla un bon coup pour refouler les images désagréables qui affluaient dans son esprit, s'avança tout au bord du lac et saisi la main qu'Hermione lui tendait. Doucement, elle l'attira sur la glace. Drago vacilla deux fois sans pour autant tomber car la Gryffondor le tenait fermement. Elle lui montra comment elle faisait, mais Drago refusait de bouger, persuadé qu'il tomberait et qu'il se ridiculiserait. Elle le lâcha et fit un tour du lac toute seule sous l'œil critique du jeune blond, mais lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, elle était bien décidée à lui apprendre.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas vouloir patiner, Malefoy. Essaye, au moins !

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien. Parce que je te jure que c'est une activité amusante et non mortelle, ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Justement, c'est ça le problème.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te moques de moi. Je refuse de me ridiculiser comme ça.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas te ridiculiser, et même si tu tombes, je promets de ne pas rire.

\- Tout comme tu n'as pas rigolé quand tu m'as lancé cette boule de neige ?

\- Ecoute, tu avais promis de ne pas râler, Malefoy…

\- Bon, très bien, grommela-t-il. Comment je suis sensé faire ?

\- Prends ma main, dit Hermione en se plaçant à côté de lui et en lui tendant la main droite.

Drago la saisit et Hermione l'entraîna doucement sur la glace. Elle patinait pour deux, Drago étant toujours incapable de bouger ses jambes de peur de tomber.

\- Maintenant, penche-toi un peu plus en avant, et pousse sur tes pieds.

Au bout de presque une heure, Drago savait patiner aussi bien qu'Hermione. Elle était stupéfaite de voir à quel point il était doué, si bien qu'elle douta un moment quand il lui assura pour la troisième fois qu'il n'avait jamais patiné avant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aux anges. Pour la première fois, elle voyait un jeune homme détendu, presque heureux, qui paradait en lui montrant les figures qu'il inventait mais qui n'étaient pas dépourvues de grâce. Elle l'observait, souriait en le voyant sourire, en oubliant presque par moment qu'elle était en train de rigoler avec Drago Malefoy, et qu'elle lui avait tenu la main deux fois en l'espace de quelques heures.

A la fin de la journée, c'est complètement épuisés de leur journée que Drago et Hermione se dirigeait vers le château en courant presque tant ils avaient froid. Après le patin à glace, Hermione l'avait entraîné dans une bataille de boule de neige et tout ça sans l'aide de la magie. Ils avaient rigolé pratiquement tout au long de la journée, s'arrêtant seulement pour manger au bord du lac aux alentours de midi. Ils avaient presque réussi à oublier qu'ils faisaient partie des deux maisons ennemies de la même école. Alors qu'ils marchaient encore dans la neige, trempés et de bonne humeur, Drago fit mine de s'arrêter et de se pencher sur sa chaussure pour refaire son lacet. Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter, continua son ascension vers le château. Soudain, elle reçut quelque chose derrière la tête de plein fouet, tellement fort qu'elle vacilla et tomba à genoux dans la neige. A peine une seconde après que ses mains aient touché le sol pour amortir sa chute, elle sentit un liquide glacé couler le long de sa nuque. C'est sans surprise qu'en se retournant elle vit Drago, une autre boule de neige à la main, la regarder d'un air menaçant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Malefoy ? Tu oublies ton pari !

\- C'est toi qui oublie un détail important, Granger !

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu avais dit qu'il se terminait à la tombée du jour. Lève un peu le nez pour voir !

Tandis qu'Hermione s'exécutait pour remarquer que la nuit était effectivement en train d'arriver, elle reçut une autre boule de neige en plein sur le visage.

\- C'est déloyal ! Je suis désarmée et sans protection !

\- Il n'y a plus de règles, Granger ! Le pari ne tient plus ! C'est toi contre moi maintenant, tu n'as plus de stupide pari pour te sauver la mise.

\- S'il te plait, arrête, cria Hermione en se cachant derrière une colonne de pierre alors que Drago lui lançait une troisième boule de neige.

Cette dernière passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, exactement à l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes avant de bouger.

\- Ce que tu es mauvais, Malefoy ! C'est affligeant, s'esclaffa Hermione toujours cachée derrière sa colonne de pierre.

Elle attendit comme ça quelques secondes puis, n'entendant plus rien et ne voyant aucune trace de neige fendre l'air, elle regarda sur le côté pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la cour.

\- Malefoy ? lança Hermione à mi-voix.

Elle se retourna de l'autre côté et à ce moment même, ce fut comme si une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur elle. Une pluie lourde et glacée. Drago avait usé de la magie pour lancer sur Hermione non pas une boule de neige mais l'équivalent d'un seau de neige, qui se déversa un peu partout sur elle.

\- Tu vas me le payer ! cria t-elle

\- Je suis toujours aussi mauvais, Granger ? rigola Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, aide moi ! implora-t-elle en grelottant.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Débrouille-toi ! A plus tard, Granger.

Puis il s'en alla d'un air satisfait, les mains dans les poches, en laissant Hermione seule et complètement trempée en plein milieu de la cour. Pourtant, alors que la Gryffondor rejoignait à grands pas l'intérieur du château en pensant à une douche brûlante, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Drago. Elle venait de passer la meilleure journée qu'il est possible de passer avec un Serpentard. A partir de cet instant et jusqu'à ce qu'elle se couche, un petit sourire en coin ne la quitta pas un seul instant.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir Drago aujourd'hui comme il lui avait précisé la veille au lac, mais elle le verrait le jour suivant. Elle avait donc prévu d'écrire à Harry pour savoir comment se déroulait sa mission de repérage. Enfin, elle en profiterait pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire pour l'instant.

Assise sur une petite table dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle relut plusieurs fois la lettre qu'elle venait de rédiger à Harry. Elle avait volontairement omis de lui parler de ses aventures avec Drago Malefoy, persuadée qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Il devait sûrement avoir autre chose à penser. De plus, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle inutilement, et même si elle ne l'admettait que difficilement, elle préférait que personne ne sache qu'elle passait du temps avec Drago. Non pas pour sa propre réputation puisqu'elle n'en avait que faire, mais pour lui. Elle savait pertinemment que si l'école apprenait que Drago Malefoy fréquente une sang-de-bourbe, toute l'estime qu'avaient les autres élèves pour lui disparaîtrait. Et même si l'avis des autres n'était pas important pour elle, elle savait à quel point il était important pour Drago. Et elle ne voulait ni le faire souffrir, ni le mettre dans l'embarras. Alors, elle ne mentionna pas une fois Drago dans sa lettre pour Harry. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien, si son compagnon de voyage allait bien, et enfin si sa « mission » se déroulait comme prévue. Elle fit bien attention à ce que sa lettre ne contienne aucune information importante pouvant trahir quoi que ce soit de la fameuse mission. Mettre en danger Harry, Sirius ainsi que l'Ordre du Phoenix n'était pas dans ses plans.

Lorsque la lettre lui parut correcte, elle enroula le morceau de parchemin, le noua et alla jusqu'à la volière de l'école pour charger un hibou de retrouver Harry où qu'il soit afin qu'il reçoive son courrier le plus vite possible. Hermione, même si elle tentait de le contrôler, était extrêmement anxieuse pour son meilleur ami. Le savoir parti à la chasse aux horcruxes avec si peu d'informations et d'indices lui paraissait la pire des idées, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Et d'ici quelques mois, elle et Ron l'accompagneraient cette fois-ci. Le reste de la journée, Hermione le passa à la bibliothèque à rédiger de longs parchemins pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Elle avait presque tout terminé en début de soirée, mais puisqu'il lui restait encore plusieurs jours, elle s'accorda sur le fait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de tout finir le soir même.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione rêva de Drago. Elle le vit qui lui lançait des boules de neige, de plus en plus grosses et avec de plus en plus de force. Hermione était incapable de bouger et Drago continuait de lui lancer ces boules de neige, tellement que la Gryffondor ne pouvait plus respirer, ensevelie sous un énorme tas de neige. Lorsqu'elle arrivait enfin à en sortir pour reprendre sa respiration, Drago n'était plus dans son uniforme de Serpentard mais dans une longue robe de sorcier noire et un masque gris lui recouvrait le visage. Alors, il remontait sa manche gauche pour dévoiler le tatouage d'un horrible serpent qui se tortillait sur son avant-bras. Hermione criait mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Hermione attendait patiemment Drago à Préaulard, assise à une petite table tout au fond de l'auberge des Trois Balais. Lorsqu'elle vit sur sa montre s'afficher dix heures pile, elle releva la tête et aperçu Drago se frayer un chemin entre les tables. Il marcha calmement jusqu'à elle et lui esquissa un sourire en guise de bonjour, avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Tu es pile à l'heure !

\- Comme toujours. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas... On pourrait parler ?

\- Parler ? Mais on fait ça tout le temps !

\- Non, non… Parler. Comme, quand on parle de sujets sérieux. Tu vois ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu reproches à nos discussions habituelles ? Tu les trouves trop amusantes et tu trouves qu'on ne devrait pas autant se divertir pendant les vacances ?

\- Arrête de te moquer ! J'aimerais vraiment avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi aujourd'hui.

Hermione fut interrompue par une serveuse qui leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient boire.

\- Une bièraubeurre s'il vous plait, demanda poliment Hermione en souriant à la serveuse.

\- Rien, dit Drago sans lâcher Hermione des yeux.

La femme s'éloigna de leur table pour prendre d'autres commandes. Pendant ce temps, Drago et Hermione se regardait sans dire un mot. Ils attendirent que la serveuse revienne avec la bièraubeurre pour continuer leur discussion. Après qu'Hermione ai remercié la serveuse une nouvelle fois, Drago prit enfin la parole.

\- Alors quel sera l'ennuyeux sujet du jour, Granger ? J'ai hâte de savoir !

\- J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

\- Tu en sais déjà beaucoup sur moi.

\- Tout dépend du point de vue.

\- J'estime que tu en sais trop. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais en savoir encore plus ?

\- La curiosité ?

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à savoir sur moi.

\- Je suis sûre que tu mens.

\- Pourtant non. Je t'assure, mon histoire ne mérite pas qu'on lui accorde de l'importance.

Drago semblait perdre de sa contenance, il tortillait ses doigts nerveusement. Quand Hermione s'en rendit compte, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, à l'abri sous la table en bois.

\- Malefoy, s'il te plait… murmura-t-elle en se penchant en avant pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Très bien, murmura-t-il également en se penchant à son tour. Mais pas ici.

Le regard triomphant, la jeune Gryffondor finit son verre d'une traite, pressée de sortir d'ici pour pouvoir enfin lui poser toutes les questions qui assaillaient son cerveau depuis des semaines, voire des mois.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du pub, la brise glacée leur caressa les joues. Drago l'entraina à l'arrière du pub, près d'un petit muret de pierres recouvert de neige, qui était assez bas pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir dessus. Côte à côte, ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Drago soupira.

\- Allez, vas-y. Je sais que tu en meures d'envie, Granger.

\- OK, alors raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé cet été.

\- Cet été ? Tu veux que je te raconte que j'ai fait des châteaux de sable et que j'ai ramassé des coquillages ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu as changé, depuis la rentrée. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose cet été et j'aimerais savoir quoi. S'il te plait.

 _Tu es bien plus intelligente que je ne le pensais, Granger_ , ragea intérieurement Drago. Il leva la tête vers elle dans le but de la soudoyer pour revenir en arrière et qu'elle choisisse une autre question, mais il croisa ses yeux noisette et se perdit dedans.

Soudain, comme s'il avait bu des litres de Veritaserum, l'envie irrésistible de tout lui raconter le prit. Alors, d'une traite, il déballa tout ce qu'il retenait depuis des mois. Les visites peu courtoises de Voldemort depuis l'année dernière, les insinuations insistantes pour qu'il rejoigne ses rangs, les longues discussions qu'il avait eu avec sa mère qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait résister. Puis il raconta les visites du Mage Noir beaucoup moins amicales de cet été, jusqu'à la dernière, celle où sa mère était morte. Au moment d'expliquer les détails de ce jour-là, la gorge de Drago se serra mais il se battit de toute ses forces pour faire comme si de rien était et continuer son récit. Il lui raconta les semaines passées chez Blaise où il n'avait rien voulu faire du tout, ni parler, ni sortir, ni même manger. Il lui expliqua comment il s'était fâché avec Lucius juste avant de retourner à Poudlard car ce dernier s'y opposait. Il lui raconta la rentrée où tout lui avait semblé si différent, comme s'il vivait tout d'un point de vue externe. Puis il finit par lui réciter la lettre de son père qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir lue.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son long récit, plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. Tout le long, Hermione n'avait pas pu décrocher un seul mot, car une boule d'angoisse lui serrait la poitrine. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait terminé son histoire, elle sentit le regard de Drago se poser sur elle, mais elle ne put se résoudre à le regarder en retour. Que devait-elle dire ? Que devait-elle faire ?

\- Mais je ne comprends pas… dit-elle doucement au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as évitée comme ça ?

\- Je viens de te le dire.

\- Pas vraiment, tu viens de m'expliquer que tu étais en danger à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je l'ai bien compris, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour se couper du monde entier… et de moi.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- Pas là, trancha Drago froidement.

\- Mais tu ne t'es pas senti seul ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul que ce dernier mois… Et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai l'habitude d'être très entouré. Quand j'ai reçu la lettre de mon père, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix. M'entourer d'amis est inutile, parce que chacune des personnes que j'apprécie est aussi en danger désormais.

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, dit-elle avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix en repensant à toutes leurs disputes.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer que j'apprécie quiconque ici, c'est juste que je préférerais éviter de causer la mort d'innocents pendant que je le peux encore.

Hermione choisi d'ignorer le pic indirect que Drago venait de lancer. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait, au fond.

\- Tu as toujours le choix, tu sais.

\- Mais bon sang, tu n'écoutes rien Granger ! Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

Il s'était levé, et il fixait Hermione avec colère, mais elle ne se déstabilisa pas pour autant. Elle comprenait que cette rage provenait en réalité d'une peur profonde. Elle aurait eu peur aussi, à sa place. Alors elle se contenta de le regarder, et d'attendre qu'il se calme. Ce fut le cas au bout de quelques minutes. Il revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avant de poursuivre :

\- Si je n'obéis pas aux désirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je vais mourir. Et même si la vie n'aura plus grand-chose à m'offrir, je ne peux pas me résoudre à ce qu'on me tue.

Il sentait le regard d'Hermione sur lui, alors il continua :

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis. Je suis lâche, et égoïste.

\- Non je…

\- C'est pas grave, épargne toi la peine de faire semblant d'avoir pitié.

\- Mais attends, comment est-ce que tu peux croire que je te préférerais mort ? demanda Hermione dont la voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Un silence suivi la question d'Hermione qui résonna en lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se tourna vers elle.

\- De toute façon, peu importe le sort que me réserve Tu-Sais-Qui, je finirais par mourir. Même s'il ne me tue pas de suite, même si je le rejoins, il me tuera tôt ou tard. Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur. Si mon père ne l'est pas, comment je pourrais l'être ?

\- Tu n'es pas comme ton père.

\- Je sais…

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ne te compare pas à lui parce que tu vaux mieux que ça. Je sais que c'est ton père mais je sais aussi que même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais, une partie de toi n'aime pas ce qu'il est. Parce qu'il fait des choses horribles.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ! Retire tout de suite.

\- Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas croire que tu lui ressembles ! Et encore moins que tu dois suivre son chemin. Ton avenir n'est pas tout tracé, on peut toujours changer le cours des choses. Il suffit de le vouloir !

Désormais, elle aussi été en colère. Son âme était comme déchirée en deux. D'un côté, elle avait terriblement envie de s'enfuir en réalisant que Drago était en contact avec Voldemort, qu'il allait devenir un de ses partisants d'ici très peu de temps, et qu'il allait devenir un de ces monstres. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait aussi terriblement envie de l'aider, parce que sa détresse la touchait. Elle pouvait lire la tristesse dans ses yeux et la peur dans sa voix. Elle était bouleversée par tout ça, par lui. Elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle ressenti soudain le besoin irrépressible de le toucher. Alors, doucement, elle approcha sa main de celle du Serpentard. Elle effleura sa paume puis, avec une délicatesse sans égal, elle superposa leurs deux mains et leurs doigts dans un alignement parfait. Drago eut un frisson à ce contact mais ne la repoussa pas. Alors leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde.

\- Je vais t'aider, murmura Hermione les yeux pleins de larmes en regardant Drago qui lui paraissait vulnérable pour la première fois.

Ils restèrent un moment assis sans parler, main dans la main, à se concentrer sur leurs respirations. Alors que Drago avait le regard fixé sur un point qu'il ne semblait pas voir, Hermione en déduit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il était inutile de l'en sortir pour le moment. Elle se contenta de l'observer en silence. Elle respectait son choix de ne plus aborder le sujet, même si sa demande n'avait pas clairement été prononcée.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione dégagea doucement sa main de celle de Drago et se leva.

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il de façon incertaine.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione

Drago ne semblait pas comprendre et son expression fit sourire Hermione.

\- Viens avec moi, ajouta-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il saisit la main d'Hermione et la suivit alors qu'elle quittait l'allée centrale de Préaulard. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près de l'entrée du château de Poudlard, ils se lâchèrent la main en se demandant intérieurement pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas fait plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Granger ? demanda Drago alors qu'il suivait la Gryffondor qui se dirigeait vers le terrain de quidditch.

\- Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de rire un peu !

\- Rire ?

\- Accio balais ! ordonna Hermione en tenant fermement sa baguette, plantée en plein milieu du terrain vide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux balais volaient dans leur direction. Lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'écraser sur le sol tout près d'eux, Drago les rattrapa au vol.

\- Je ne comprends pas ? lança le Serpentard en haussant un sourcil.

\- Passe-moi en un, s'il te plait !

Drago lui tendit un balai d'un air toujours aussi sceptique, les yeux légèrement plissés.

\- Tu vas m'apprendre à voler.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu devais passer toute une journée sans te moquer de moi, et tu as brillamment réussi. Tout de suite, je t'offre l'opportunité de faire le contraire. Je suis sûre que m'apprendre à conduire un balai va te paraître très comique, conclut-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Ça c'est certain !

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de se positionner à califourchon au-dessus de son balai, les deux pieds toujours profondément ancrés dans le sol.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça, Granger ? Je suis touché par l'effort que tu fais pour essayer de me changer les idées, mais c'est un peu abusé, non ? Tu as le vertige, que je sache. Et les cours de vol auxquels tu as assisté ont été un échec total. Je doute que tu aies réellement envie de renouveler l'expérience…

\- Allons-y ! lança Hermione d'un ton déterminé.

Drago hésita un moment puis posa son propre balai au sol. Enfin, il s'approcha d'Hermione et saisi sa main qui était déjà solidement cramponnée à son balai.

\- Pour commencer, tes mains sont mal placées. Elles ne doivent pas se chevaucher, fait en sorte de les positionner plus comme ça, dit-il en déplaçant ses doigts sur le manche. Voilà, c'est mieux. Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Tape du pied sur le sol, de façon à te donner une impulsion.

\- Hum… Maintenant ?

\- Non, demain Granger ! lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- OK, pas la peine d'être sarcastique.

Hermione prit alors une grande inspiration et leva son pied droit du sol une demi-seconde avant de le reposer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, là ?

\- Je, je ne sais pas… J'ai…

\- Par merlin, mets-y un peu de bonne volonté ! Frappe le sol avec ton pied comme si tu voulais écraser un botruc, c'est pas compliqué !

\- Figure-toi que je n'écrase pas les botrucs, Malefoy.

\- Dépêche-toi, bon sang !

Agacée, Hermione tapa du pied un peu plus violemment que voulu et s'élança dans le ciel à une vitesse qu'elle semblait incapable de contrôler. Et plus elle avait peur, plus elle tirait sur le manche de son balai qui prenait de la vitesse en montant toujours plus haut.

\- Malefoy ! Aide-moi ! cria-t-elle en s'élevant vers le ciel, complètement paniquée.

\- Contrôle ta direction avec le manche, Granger ! répondit Drago en plaçant ses deux mains autour de sa mâchoire pour donner de l'amplitude à son indication.

Mais la jeune femme semblait ne pas entendre ses indications à cause des cris trop perçants qu'elle poussait. Drago, bien loin d'être inquiété, riait aux éclats en voyant Hermione se débattre avec son balai, perchée à quelques mètres de là.

\- Tu es à moins de cinq mètres d'altitude, arrête de crier, c'est inutile ! lui cria-t-il.

\- Malefoy, s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas marrant !

Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, mais lorsqu'Hermione s'éleva un peu plus haut dans le ciel et que ses cris doublèrent de volume, il se décida à enfourcher son balai. Il la rejoint en seulement quelques secondes et tenta de se stabiliser à côté de son balai qui ne faisait que changer de direction en fonction des mouvements paniqués et saccadés de la Gryffondor.

\- Arrête de bouger, je suis là.

En se rendant compte qu'il était juste à côté d'elle, Hermione se calma un peu et Drago put saisir le manche de son balai avec une de ses mains pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Merci… J'ai bien cru que tu allais rester en bas à rire.

\- J'ai failli, mais avoir ta perte sur la conscience aurait un peu troublé mon sommeil, et j'ai besoin de tout sauf de ça en ce moment.

\- Très drôle. Est-ce qu'on peut descendre, maintenant ?

\- Hors de question.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as fait le plus dur, regarde. Tu t'es lancée, ça y est. Maintenant, il te suffit d'apprendre à contrôler ton balai. Je vais t'aider.

\- Si par aider tu entends que tu vas te moquer de moi et laisser mon balai vagabonder où bon lui semble, je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Non, je vais vraiment t'aider, c'est promis.

Drago lâcha le manche du balai d'Hermione pour lui montrer comment il inclinait très légèrement le sien vers le haut prendre en altitude. Hermione du s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir effectuer une ascension contrôlée. Lorsque le Serpentard estima qu'elle avait compris comment doser la force de ses gestes, il lui montra comment changer de direction, puis enfin comment descendre en altitude.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione était capable de tenir sur son balai sans pousser de cri et même de se balader de façon à peu près fluide, même si elle restait tendue du fait d'être dans les airs.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué !

\- Oui, oui…

\- Et maintenant, essaye de m'attraper !

Sur ces mots, Drago fila droit devant lui à toute vitesse, presque couché sur son balai pour augmenter la fluidité de son vol. Hermione, loin derrière, tentait de le rattraper mais son appréhension l'empêchait d'accélérer comme elle l'aurait voulu, et sa position assise complètement rigide n'aidait en rien.

\- Attends-moi, Malefoy !

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre, haha ! Je sais, je coupe à un moment drôle, mais c'est comme ça :p**

 **J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre où Drago et Hermione se rapprochent petit à petit... Et pas de dispute cette fois ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé aussi!**

 **A bientôt!**

 **LKWSM**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Les non-sentiments

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous épargne le speech de début de chapitre et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! (petit message à la fin du chapitre quand même!)**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR!**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - Les non-sentiments**

Le lendemain, à dix heures du matin précisément, Hermione était assise sur un banc de la cour extérieure du château, celle qui donnait sur la grande salle. Les jambes croisées, elle observait les quelques élèves passant devant elle avec un profond ennui lorsqu'elle entendit le hululement d'une chouette au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsque l'oiseau vint se poser sur son genou, elle reconnut la chouette qu'elle avait empruntée dans la volière pour écrire à ses parents quelques jours plus tôt. Pressée d'avoir de leurs nouvelles, elle détacha la lettre de la patte de la chouette qui chantonna avant de s'envoler. Elle ouvrit la lettre à la hâte et déplia le morceau de papier moldu pour lire ce qu'avaient écrit ses parents.

 _"Hermione chérie,_

 _Nous passons des vacances formidables ! La Suisse est vraiment un pays magnifique, nous sommes surpris de voir comme les gens y sont chaleureux. Il neige beaucoup mais nous n'avons eu qu'une seule tempête, heureusement pendant la nuit, et aucun dommage n'a été causé._

 _Nous sommes heureux de te savoir en bonne compagnie avec tes amis, on espère que notre cadeau t'auras plu, nous avons tout de suite pensé à toi en le voyant._

 _Profite bien de tes vacances avec les Weasleys, et envoie nous de tes nouvelles aussi souvent que tu le veux._

 _On t'aime,_

 _Papa et maman"_

Hermione était heureuse de savoir que ses parents s'amusaient. Au moins, elle n'avait pas fait tout ça inutilement. Elle souriait en repliant sa lettre pour la mettre dans sa poche quand elle entendit quelqu'un marcher derrière le banc sur lequel elle était assise. Elle se retourna instinctivement pour apercevoir Malefoy, qui contourna le banc avant de s'asseoir à l'autre bout.

\- Salut Granger, lança Drago.

\- Salut.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours d'avoir gagné à la course ?

\- Je suis curieuse de voir que tu oses adresser la parole à une _perdante_ , Malefoy.

\- Oh allez, ne soit pas fâchée. C'était ta vraie première fois sur un balai, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Hmhm, marmonna Hermione en croisant les bras et en évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux.

Amusé face à ce comportement, Drago se glissa sur le banc afin d'être plus près de la Gryffondor et lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Arrête de faire la tête, Granger. Ce n'est pas digne de toi !

\- Très bien, j'arrête ! soupira Hermione en se levant de son banc.

\- Tant mieux. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Ah, tu avais prévu qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

Drago se rendit alors compte que contrairement à Hermione, il montrait très clairement son envie de passer du temps avec elle. Peut-être un peu trop ? Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cette jeune femme l'agaçait et il avait régulièrement envie de l'étrangler pour son caractère, mais par-dessus tout il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer quelques heures avec elle. Parce qu'avec elle, il ne pensait plus à rien.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre de mieux à faire, alors pourquoi pas, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules pour se rattraper comme il le pouvait.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague comme si elle réfléchissait.

\- Alors, je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu aimerais faire quelque chose en particulier ? A part aller à Préaulard, il n'y a pas tant de choix que ça.

\- Alors on va à Préaulard.

Ils se mirent à marcher en direction du petit village sorcier, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige à chaque pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village, Hermione s'apprêta à continuer tout droit mais Drago bifurqua à droite.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? On avait dit Préaulard, non ?

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire les boutiques ou à boire un coup dans ce pub bondé que tu adores. J'ai envie de me promener.

Hermione renonça à sa bièraubeurre à contrecœur et le suivit alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt qui longeait le village.

Ils marchaient depuis deux heures déjà, discutant de choses et d'autres, lorsqu'une question indiscrète sortit de la bouche d'Hermione sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher.

\- Tu as déjà eu une petite amie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Granger ?

\- Ma question est si compliquée que ça ?

\- Je suis sorti avec des filles, oui.

\- Ca je suis au courant, merci. La moitié des filles de l'école se vantent de t'avoir déjà embrassé et même plus !

\- La moitié seulement ? Il y en a qui savent garder les secrets, alors, plaisanta-t-il en soulevant une branche d'arbre pour faciliter leur passage.

\- Crâneur ! Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'ironiser, Malefoy. Je sais que tu n'es pas très difficile.

\- Détrompe-toi. En réalité je suis très compliqué. De toutes les filles que j'ai connues, aucune ne me plaisait réellement. Physiquement oui, évidemment. Mais pour le reste…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, mais Hermione comprit l'essentiel.

\- Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Tu as déjà eu une relation sérieuse ?

\- Oui. Une seule.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit nécessaire d'en parler.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Hermione parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse ignorer une telle chose, et Drago parce qu'il était abasourdi d'entendre Hermione lui poser des questions aussi personnelles. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça, à personne. Jamais. Drago s'arrêta de marcher et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre mort qui jonchait le sol enneigé, et Hermione fit de même.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de garçon qui peut mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent, finit-il par répondre. On m'a appris à taire mes faiblesses.

\- Mais tous les sentiments ne sont pas des faiblesses… Certains sont des forces.

\- Mais comment les différencier ? Qui es-tu pour dire de façon objective que la peur est une faiblesse et que l'amour est une force ? Parce que la peur peut être une force aussi, et je suis intimement persuadé qu'au contraire l'amour est une faiblesse. On croit tout savoir des sentiments, mais la vérité c'est qu'on ignore tout. C'est tellement complexe.

\- Comment peux-tu avoir une vision si négative de l'amour ? Et des sentiments en général ? demanda Hermione.

\- Parce que j'ai grandi en apprenant à tout refouler, à tout confondre avec pour seul but de rester objectif en toute circonstance, sans que mes émotions puissent jouer en faveur ou défaveur de mes choix. Ne pas me laisser submerger était ma seule et unique consigne. Et avec toi je brise toutes les règles. Je m'autorise à ressentir des choses, je m'avance sur un terrain bien trop dangereux. Et si je me laisse faire, tu causeras ma perte, tôt ou tard. Nous rapprocher n'était pas une bonne idée. Parce que si je m'autorise à m'attacher à toi, j'en souffrirais. Et toi aussi.

\- Non…

\- Si, Granger. C'est une condition inévitable du marché. Que ce soit par amour ou par amitié. S'attacher est trop périlleux. Tu t'autorises à aimer quelqu'un, tu te laisses envahir par le bonheur, en acceptant le fait que tout peut t'être arraché du jour au lendemain. Un sujet de discorde trop important, une divergence de choix de vie, des sentiments non réciproques, la mort… Il serait difficile de tout énumérer.

\- Alors tu préfèrerais ne pas avoir d'amis, ne pas connaitre l'amour ? Ne rien ressentir du tout, jamais ? Afin de ne pas souffrir ?

\- Peut-être.

\- C'est si triste…

\- C'est vrai. J'étais triste.

\- Tu étais ? Tu ne l'es plus ?

\- Plus vraiment.

Hermione le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il lui rendit son regard avec un léger sourire empreint de tristesse.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je résiste du mieux que je peux, je m'efforce de ne rien ressentir. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je dois admettre que tu déclenches en moi des choses que je ne connaissais pas. Pas de cette façon, en tout cas.

Il se leva pour faire face à Hermione qui était toujours assise et qui ne quittait pas son air intrigué. Alors il continua tout en faisant les cent pas devant la Gryffondor.

\- Ça a commencé par la jalousie. J'étais jaloux de Potter et Weasley…

Il ricana.

\- Moi, jaloux de Weasley. Une première ! J'ai cherché à savoir pourquoi, comment. Et puis j'ai réalisé que c'était à cause de toi. J'étais jaloux parce qu'il passait du temps avec toi, et que tu lui souriais. Tu ne me souriais jamais, à l'époque. Après, il y a eu l'inquiétude. Encore Weasley, décidemment… Je ne voulais plus qu'il te fasse pleurer. Oh, ne te méprends pas. Je me serais filé des claques d'être inquiet pour toi. Au début, ça me tuait. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne voulais pas y croire. J'étais fou de rage ! C'est vrai, c'est tellement insensé de penser que moi, Malefoy, je puisse être inquiet pour une… enfin, pour toi. J'ai tout essayé pour te rendre encore plus détestable, mais rien ne marchait. Et puis j'ai fini par laisser tomber. Non pas que j'acceptais ou que je comprenais, j'ai juste décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Me battre contre tout ça était inutile, alors j'ai juste baissé les bras. J'étais inquiet pour Hermione Granger, soit.

Drago semblait avoir fini de parler, et Hermione n'osait rien dire. Elle accumulait toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Il venait de lui avouer qu'il était inquiet pour elle, elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il l'appréciait alors, pour de vrai.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? lança-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tu ne voulais pas passer du temps avec moi par peur de souffrir. Mais finalement, ne pas être avec moi te fais souffrir aussi.

\- En quelques sortes, oui.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je refuse de te faire du mal.

\- On tire à pile ou face ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils en le fusillant du regard. Son air contrarié fit éclater Drago de rire. Instinctivement, la jeune femme se dérida en le voyant se plier en deux, une main sur les côtes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? dit-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux pour paraître toujours aussi contrariée.

\- Oh, Granger…

Il se rapprocha d'elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Décidemment, tu m'impressionnes tous les jours, finit-il en replaçant une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

\- Ravie de t'amuser, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

En espérant mettre fin à cette conversation beaucoup trop sérieuse, Drago tenta de détourner l'attention d'Hermione en lui proposant de se remettre à marcher. Lorsqu'elle accepta, Drago crut être tiré d'affaire et afficha un air très satisfait. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient depuis seulement quelques minutes, Hermione lui prouva qu'il s'était réjoui trop tôt.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

\- Lorsque tu as parlé de… Quand tu as dit que je déclenchais des choses…

\- Oui ? répéta-t-il.

\- La jalousie ? L'inquiétude ?

\- Quoi, c'est ça ta question ? Ça ne veut absolument rien dire, tu es au courant ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma question, ne soit pas idiot.

\- Alors pose, Granger, s'impatienta-t-il tout en continuant de marcher à travers les bois.

\- Tu as parlé de sentiments, non ?

\- Non.

La réponse sèche de Drago prit Hermione de court. Elle s'arrêta de le suivre, un peu hébétée. Il le remarqua tout de suite et fit marche arrière pour la rejoindre.

\- Pardon, se rattrapa-t-il. C'est juste que je n'aie pas vraiment parlé de _sentiments_.

\- Tu as dit « des choses ». C'était quoi ces choses ? Si ce n'est pas des sentiments, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Tu te voiles la face, Malefoy.

\- Je sais, fini-t-il par admettre.

Hermione soupira et s'assit à même le sol, sur le feuillage mort et enneigé de la forêt. Drago s'accroupit près d'elle et la prit par le menton pour lui relever le visage. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et Hermione rougit de nouveau malgré ses yeux menaçant de déverser un flot de larmes non contrôlé.

\- Je ne peux pas parler de sentiments, Granger. Si je commence comme ça, je nous mets en danger tous les deux, pour plusieurs raisons. Est-ce que tu comprends ? demanda-t-il en lui lâchant le menton.

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête de haut en bas sans prendre la peine de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- S'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas. C'est beaucoup trop compliqué. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis comme ça. J'aimerais pouvoir être différent, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas dans ta nature et c'est dangereux, j'ai compris, dit-elle en se relevant. Tu as peur. Et je sais que je suis sensée respecter ton choix, mais contrairement à toi je n'ai pas peur.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

\- Alors, pas de sentiments.

\- Non, pas de sentiments… soupira Drago.

\- Quoi, alors ?

\- Disons des non-sentiments ?

\- Trop facile.

\- Je n'ai pas mieux.

\- Tant pis.

Puis elle le contourna et se remit à marcher en silence, Drago juste derrière elle. Cette fois-ci, c'est Hermione qui mena la marche et elle était bien décidée à rentrer au château après cette conversation qui n'avait mené à rien mise à part une atroce déception. Elle pressa donc le pas pour rejoindre Poudlard au plus vite, Drago la suivant de près toujours sans un mot.

Il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le château. Hermione continua dans le but de se diriger vers sa salle commune, mais au moment où elle allait emprunter les escaliers magiques, Drago lui attrapa le bras pour la faire se retourner face à lui.

\- Dis-moi, on n'est pas fâchés, si ?

\- Je suppose que non, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas.

\- Si, ça va très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. A plus tard.

\- Attends, je voulais te dire quelque ch…

Mais Hermione n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, car elle était déjà en haut des premiers escaliers. Elle monta en silence les marches de pierre jusqu'à atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Jus de citrouille, dit Hermione d'un ton las en regardant la Grosse Dame s'éventer avec sa main.

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle s'y engouffra, persuadée d'être seule et de pouvoir profiter de son fauteuil préféré pour se détendre, mais malheureusement un petit groupe d'élèves de première année était affalé sur les fauteuils et canapés autour du feu de cheminée. Hermione se résolut donc à rejoindre son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir, elle n'était même pas vraiment fatiguée. Mais la matinée qu'elle avait passée avec Drago l'avait épuisée mentalement. La Gryffondor se demandait comment il était possible qu'un seul élève puisse déclencher autant de tumulte en elle. Parce que le pincement qu'elle ressentait au creux de sa poitrine n'était pas du tout agréable, et elle savait d'où il provenait. Elle était à la fois triste, déçue, en colère et agacée. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, Hermione se déchaussa et se jeta sur son lit, face au plafond qu'elle fixa bien qu'elle ne le vit que de façon trouble les dorures sur fond rouge. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de toute ses forces de décontracter ses muscles, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle retenta l'expérience et cette fois-ci, elle commença à se détendre.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveillait difficilement dans son dortoir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que le dortoir était vide. Elle consulta sa montre moldue et se rendit compte qu'il était huit heures du matin. La jeune femme avait dormi tout l'après-midi de la veille, et aussi toute la nuit. Ne comprenant pas comment c'était possible, elle se leva et s'habilla à la hâte, curieuse de savoir pourquoi personne ne dormait si tôt un samedi matin. Lorsqu'elle descendit à la salle commune qui était tout aussi vide, elle eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle eut franchi la dernière marche des escaliers. Elle leva la tête pour voir un immense sapin qui touchait le plafond de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le sapin était entièrement recouvert de décorations rouge et dorées, et scintillait fortement, l'aveuglant presque.

\- Par Merlin, c'est vrai que c'est Noël ! J'avais oublié, lâcha-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Mademoiselle Hermione ne pouvait pas oublier Noël, c'est la plus belle fête de l'année ! grinça une petite voix aigüe.

Hermione se retourna en sursautant. Dobby se trouvait debout sur le canapé, ses grands yeux globuleux fixés sur Hermione.

\- Dobby, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Oh, Dobby ne voulait pas effrayer Mademoiselle, Dobby est confus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne savais pas que les elfes étaient obligés de travailler le jour de Noël ! Je trouve ça cruel, lâcha Hermione en demandant s'il n'était pas temps de relancer la S.A.L.E.

\- Oh non, non, couina-t-il, ce n'est pas cruel ! Le professeur Dumbledore voulait que tous les elfes du château soient libres de partir s'ils le voulaient, mais les elfes sont nés pour servir, et tous les elfes voulaient rester au château.

\- Je vois… marmonna Hermione. Mais alors, ça veut dire que j'ai raté le repas d'hier soir ! Et le bal !

\- Mademoiselle n'a rien raté, annonça Dobby d'un air dépité. Il n'y a pas assez d'élèves à Poudlard cette année pour qu'il y ait un bal de noël, les professeurs ont pensé que c'était inutile d'organiser un bal pour une vingtaine d'élèves.

\- Mais il y avait bien un repas, non ?

\- Oh oui, tous les elfes de maisons ont cuisiné toute la journée, mais malheureusement beaucoup de nourriture a été gâchée, car personne n'avait le cœur à la fête, dit Dobby dont les oreilles tombèrent de déception.

\- Je vois… Alors je n'ai rien raté. Je suis désolée que vous ayez travaillé pour rien.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien, les elfes étaient heureux, très heureux de pouvoir manger les restes ! Les elfes de maison ont mangé toute la nuit, et certains sont même tombés malades ! Ce n'était pas beau à voir, non pas beau ! couina l'elfe en sautillant sur le canapé.

Hermione resta silencieuse, incapable de comprendre comment elle avait pu manquer le réveillon de noël. Aussitôt, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Drago.

\- Mademoiselle devrait ouvrir ses cadeaux, il y en a beaucoup, oh oui beaucoup ! lança joyeusement Dobby en sortant Hermione de sa rêverie.

\- Merci Dobby ! Et joyeux noël !

-Joyeux noël ! chantonna Dobby pour lui répondre, comme son écho.

Hermione s'approcha du sapin et se mit à genoux, à la recherche d'un cadeau de ses parents. Elle trouva rapidement un paquet de taille moyenne, enveloppé d'un papier moldu sur lequel étaient dessinés des petits sapins verts sur un papier rouge, facilement reconnaissable parmi les autres. Elle ouvrit à la hâte le paquet pour découvrir une magnifique boîte à bijoux en argent massif ornée d'arabesques superbement sculptées. _C'est magnifique,_ pensa Hermione en effleurant le contour des arabesques. Elle posa doucement la boîte à bijoux sur la table la plus proche lorsqu'elle vit un paquet grossièrement emballé dans du papier journal. Elle sourit en devinant qui avait pu réaliser un tel chef d'œuvre. Elle ouvrit successivement les cadeaux d'Harry, de Ron, ainsi que celui de Ginny et de Madame Weasley. Son cœur s'emplit de joie lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils avaient tous pensé à elle malgré la distance qui les séparaient cette année. Les bras chargés de ses cadeaux, elle se retourna pour monter à son dortoir et se rendit compte que Dobby n'était plus là. Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de son lit, elle posa le dessus de lit tricoté par Molly Weasley sur ses draps et la boîte à bijoux sur sa table de chevet. Elle rangea les cadeaux d'Harry, Ron et Ginny dans un sac et redescendit. Son ventre gargouilla quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au déjeuner.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle commune en pensant à des œufs et du bacon lorsque son œil fut attiré par un paquet qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir vu plus tôt. Elle s'accroupit pour saisir le paquet magnifiquement emballé dans un papier argenté et entouré d'un ruban de couleur verte. Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra en pensant au possible destinataire de ce cadeau. Pour être sûre que ce cadeau lui était destiné, elle retourna la petite carte accrochée au nœud du ruban qui disait _« Avec tous les non-sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, Granger »_. En lisant ces mots, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. En espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ses mauvaises blagues, elle ouvrit le lourd paquet avec précaution, désireuse de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui offrir.

Une chose était sûre, il ne lui avait pas fait de blague. Hermione tenait entre ses mains un exemplaire original du livre d'un auteur moldu très célèbre. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'obtenir un exemplaire original de chacun de ses livres préférés, mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne d'autre qu'à ses parents, ainsi qu'à Harry un jour à Poudlard. Comment Drago avait-il pu savoir cela ? Et comment pouvait-il connaître l'existence de ce livre moldu et l'avoir acquis?

Emue aux larmes, Hermione ouvrit la première page du vieux livre pour y découvrir la date de publication de ce dernier – elle n'en revenait pas, elle tenait entre ses mains un livre vieux de plus de cent ans. En tournant la seconde page, un morceau de parchemin s'échappa du livre et glissa par terre. La jeune Gryffondor le saisi et lut les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits à l'encre dans une écriture qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur.

 _« Je ne serais pas là de la journée, mais j'espère pouvoir te retrouver demain à la première heure à notre table habituelle, aux trois balais. Je t'y attendrais._

 _En espérant que mon cadeau t'ait plu_

 _D »_

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 10 :) Il est plus court que les autres c'est vrai mais les prochains devraient être plus longs!**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu ! Sachez que vos reviews sont le plus beau cadeau que je puisse recevoir. Quand je lis vos messages, j'ai le sourire et l'envie de continuer ma fiction. Vous me motivez à continuer l'écriture, c'est une vraie source d'inspiration de savoir qu'on est lu(e) et que ça plait ! Alors merci merci merci, vraiment !**

 **J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours jusque là, et que vous aimerez la suite...**

 **A très vite,**

 **LKWSM 3**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Confrontations

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 11 et une grosse angoisse haha ! Je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre est un peu spécial, parce qu'une scène m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Je voulais faire passer certaines émotions à vous autres mes chers lecteurs (que j'adore) mais j'ai vraiment peur que ça n'ai pas l'effet attendu.**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous ne serez pas trop déçuS par cette fameuse scène!**

 **Merci d'être toujours là, à me lire. Et merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment adorables. Merci de me soutenir et de me prouver que je n'écris pas pour rien. Chaque petit mot que je reçois me comble de bonheur! Vous êtes géniaux! Love love love :)**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Confrontations

Drago se leva de mauvaise humeur, ce matin-là. Il tournait dans son lit depuis deux heures environ, incapable de se rendormir alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Dans une sorte de brouillard qui ne quittait pas son esprit, il s'étira, sortit de son lit et s'habilla. Il quitta son dortoir avec l'impression bizarre que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Il était en train de traverser un couloir lorsqu'il entendit une foule d'élèves chahuter dans une petite cour de l'école. Il entendait des cris perçants, des plaintes et des pleurs. Curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien déclencher une telle émeute, il traversa le grand hall du rez-de-chaussée puis rejoint le groupe qui criait. Alors qu'il essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi eux, il se faisait pousser de chaque côté et ne parvenait pas à avancer. Il força le passage en jouant des coudes et lorsqu'il atterrit enfin au niveau du premier rang de la foule qui formait une ronde, son souffle se coupa et son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre. Lord Voldemort se tenait debout en plein milieu de la cour, une jeune brune gisant à ses pieds, ensanglantée. Lorsqu'il la poussa du bout de son pied nu pour la retourner sur le dos, Drago aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Il hurla mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Pourquoi aucun professeur ne venait au secours d'Hermione ? Et pourquoi le Mage Noir s'en prenait-il à elle ? Comment avait-il même pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château ?

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Drago, siffla Voldemort en braquant ses yeux perçant sur le jeune Serpentard. Je t'avais dit de faire ton choix. Mais je déteste qu'on me fasse attendre.

Drago tentait de crier qu'elle n'y était absolument pour rien dans cette histoire, mais il ne sortait toujours aucun son de sa bouche et malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se faire entendre, il demeurait muet. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Il essaya de s'avancer pour rejoindre Hermione mais plus il marchait, plus le corps d'Hermione semblait s'éloigner de lui. Il tendait la main droite devant lui pour essayer de l'atteindre, mais il reculait sans pouvoir y remédier. Soudain, une voix raisonna dans sa tête, une voix sifflante et menaçante.

\- Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, Drago. La sang-de-bourbe est morte.

\- NOOOOON !

En plein milieu de la nuit, le silence du dortoir des Serpentards fut brisé par un hurlement rauque, un véritable cri de terreur. Drago se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle saccadé et le cœur battant à tout rompre, menaçant d'exploser. Il s'assit brusquement et agrippa les draps comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien ici, dans son lit. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps et ses yeux exorbités par la peur étaient exagérément cernés. En réalisant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Drago se laissa retomber en arrière et soupira en fermant les yeux. Il n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer pour se rappeler de son rêve, il pouvait voir chaque détail défiler devant ses yeux comme s'il avait réellement assisté à la scène. Essayant de l'oublier, il tacha de se concentrer sur sa respiration afin de calmer les palpitations de son cœur qui ne se faisaient pas moins ardentes.

\- Drago, ça va ?

Le Serpentard s'assit trop rapidement dans son lit et la tête lui tourna. Il marmonna un « mouais » à l'unique Serpentard qui partageait son dortoir en ce moment, puis se leva de son lit, tira les rideaux à baldaquins et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son dortoir. Il donna un coup de baguette dans les airs et l'heure s'afficha sous ses yeux ; il n'était que trois heures du matin. Il soupira, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et tenta de se recoucher. Mais une fois dans son lit, il tournait et se retournait dans son lit, les images de son rêve, trop réelles à son goût, encore ancrées dans sa tête. Il souffla d'agacement et se força à fermer les yeux. Mais dès qu'il le faisait, il voyait le visage froid et dur de Lord Voldemort qui le fixait d'un air menaçant, et Drago était forcé de rouvrir les yeux car son cœur s'emballait sous la panique.

 _Jamais il ne doit entendre parler de Granger. Ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire, ça non. Ce n'était qu'un stupide, un stupide rêve. Jamais ça ne pourrait arriver._ Mais à l'intérieur, Malefoy savait très bien qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Si le Seigneur des Ténèvres décidait quelque chose, il l'obtiendrait. Et il n'était pas impossible qu'il apprenne l'existence de Granger, surtout que Drago était persuadé qu'il y avait des taupes parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Crabbe Sr et Goyle Sr étaient des mangemorts, mais même si leurs fils étaient dévoués à leurs pères, jamais Drago n'aurait pu les imaginer rapporter une information capitale au Seigneur des Ténèbres si cette dernière mettait Drago en danger. Non, ils étaient trop respectueux envers Drago pour ça. Et ils en avaient peur, même s'ils auraient sûrement dix fois plus peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ils venaient à croiser son chemin. Ensuite, il y avait Blaise Zabini. Lord Voldemort voulait Zabini Jr dans ses rangs depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'il voulait Drago, mais Blaise n'avait toujours pas cédé sous la pression des forces des ténèbres, lui non plus. Enfin, il y avait Pansy qui était persuadée qu'elle finirait par rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle en était persuadée, et elle le voulait ardemment depuis des années. Car comme Drago, elle avait reçu une éducation basée sur la magie noire et sur l'entrainement au combat. Mais Pansy était amoureuse de Drago depuis toujours, et l'amour qu'elle lui portait l'empêcherait de le trahir. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Drago soupira en faisant mentalement la liste des élèves de Serpentard susceptibles de faire d'ores et déjà parti des rangs de Voldemort. Il y en avait tellement, chacun était un suspect potentiel. Mais il était trop dur pour le jeune blond de trouver des noms concrets, et il laissa tomber en se retournant sur le ventre et en essayant de penser à des choses heureuses. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à un vol en balai, la nuit, au-dessus du lac. Plus il y pensait, plus il s'apaisait et plus le sommeil le gagnait. _Vol… Balai… Lac... Vol… Balai… Lac… Granger…_

A une table des Trois Balais, Hermione attendait Drago avec impatience. Elle était tellement heureuse en repensant à la veille et au cadeau qu'il lui avait offert qu'elle se tortillait sur sa chaise depuis déjà plus de vingt minutes, en se demandant comment elle pourrait bien le remercier. Elle avait cherché toute la journée une idée, quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Cependant, la vérité s'était bientôt imposée à elle, car elle ne connaissait pas les gouts de Drago. Lorsque le jeune homme vint enfin à sa rencontre, et qu'elle l'aperçut, Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle attendit qu'il s'installe en face d'elle avant de déclarer :

\- Il y a une raison particulière pour que tu m'aies demandé de te retrouver ici, plutôt qu'au château ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Granger. Il y a une raison particulière pour que tu sois aussi agaçante de bon matin ?

\- Bonjour. C'est.. C'est juste que…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Merci pour le cadeau, s'empressa de rajouter la jeune femme.

\- Il t'a plu ?

\- Oh, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais, comment est-ce que tu peux connaitre des auteurs moldus ? Et comment est-ce que tu as pu obtenir un original ? Et surtout, comment tu savais que ça me plairait autant ? Parce que tu sais, je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de mon envie d'avoir des originaux et…

\- Tu poses trop de questions, Granger ! coupa Drago d'un air agacé.

\- Et tu n'as répondu à aucune. Pas même celle qui consistait à savoir pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous aux Trois Balais. Tu te caches ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu crois vraiment que le pub des Trois Balais est le meilleur endroit pour se cacher, surtout en période de fête de Noël ? s'énerva Drago.

Hermione ne répondit rien car elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Et elle posait trop de questions, il avait raison sur ça aussi. Mais la jeune femme voulait tellement comprendre, parce que depuis le matin de Noël la veille, elle était perdue. Les intentions du Serpentard lui échappaient. Pourquoi lui aurait-il offert un cadeau qui lui avait sûrement coûté une petite fortune ? Pourquoi à elle ?

Drago se racla la gorge, sortant Hermione de sa rêverie. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, un peu gênée.

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit pour te trouver un cadeau, mais…

\- C'est inutile, je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau.

\- Je sais bien que tu n'en as pas besoin. Mais je voulais quand même le faire, parce que ton cadeau à toi m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et ce n'est pas juste qu'il n'y ait que moi qui…

\- Je te dis que c'est inutile.

\- Par Merlin, arrête de me couper, Malefoy ! Enfin, je sais que tu as déjà tout ce que tu veux, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour, et alors si quelque chose te plaisait je pourrais te l'offrir.

\- C'est une idée stupide, Granger. Je te remercie, mais c'est non. Je ne ferais pas les magasins avec toi, et encore moins pour que tu m'achètes quelque chose. C'est complètement absurde.

Hermione se renfrogna et croisa les bras en signe de protestation. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter son cadeau en sachant qu'il n'avait rien eu en retour. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se décider à le lui rendre par souci d'équité, parce qu'elle aimait déjà son livre par-dessus tout et elle ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à abandonner un original, quel qu'en soit le donateur. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve par elle-même un moyen de le remercier, puisqu'il refusait de coopérer. Désireux qu'Hermione oublie cette histoire, Drago tenta de changer de sujet.

\- Tu as eu d'autres cadeaux ?

\- Oui, plusieurs. De ma famille, des Weasley, d'Harry, de Viktor...

\- Viktor, tu veux dire Viktor Krum ? interrompu Drago.

\- Oui, qui d'autre ?

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez restés en contact après le Tournoi.

\- Si, en quelque sorte…

\- Très bien, lança Drago plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Alors, il t'a offert quoi ?

\- Et bien… Il m'a offert une plume.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer de rire en buvant son jus de citrouille, et Hermione se vexa.

\- Une plume ? ricana Drago.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de si marrant, Malefoy.

\- En fait, je trouve ça drôle de penser qu'on peut offrir une plume. Je veux dire, ça doit coûter à peine un gallion, je ne…

\- Tout n'est pas qu'une question d'argent, Malefoy ! Tu devrais savoir que je n'accorde aucune importance à la valeur des cadeaux que je reçois. S'ils me font plaisir, alors ils ont plus de valeur que tout.

\- Très bien, alors je vais te poser une question, dis Drago en se penchant au-dessus de la table. Si tu devais choisir et ne garder qu'un seul cadeau entre le mien et le sien… Tu choisirais lequel ?

Hermione rougit instantanément face à Drago qui la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin satisfait, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait répondre. Et au fond, il savait qu'il avait raison. Il se rassit au fond de sa chaise et croisa les bras avec satisfaction.

\- C'est déloyal, de faire ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à déprécier Viktor ? Il est gentil et le fait qu'il pense encore à moi compte plus que le cadeau en lui-même.

\- C'est ça, ricana Drago.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! C'est facile de mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme n'avait plus envie de lui parler. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir d'ici et rejoindre Poudlard. Après avoir bu son verre d'une traite, elle recula sa chaise pour se lever.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici.

\- Très bien, répondit Drago en se levant à son tour, où est ce qu'on va ?

\- On ? _On_ ne va nulle part ! Moi, je rentre au château.

Sur ces mots, Hermione remit sa veste et se fraya un passage parmi les nombreuses tables afin de rejoindre la sortie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du pub, l'air froid lui rappela qu'elle était en plein mois de décembre et qu'elle aurait dut penser à prendre un bonnet et des gants. Elle accéléra le pas pour rentrer au plus vite lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

\- Granger ! Attends ! Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? cria Drago qui sortait du pub à son tour, en courant.

Il la rejoignit en quelques secondes et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Franchement, Granger. Tu es vexée, pour de vrai ?

\- A ton avis.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de méchant sur toi, pour une fois !

\- Tu t'attaques à un ami. C'est pire, imbécile.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves. Ne part pas comme ça, la journée vient à peine de commencer.

\- Si je reste, tu dois répondre à une de mes questions.

\- D'accord, soupira le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

Hermione s'assit sur un banc près des Trois Balais après avoir chassé la neige d'un coup de baguette, et Drago s'assit à l'opposé du banc.

\- Tu étais où, hier ?

\- Joker.

\- Arrête d'esquiver, répond moi pour une fois.

\- J'avais des choses à faire.

\- Je t'ai demandé où tu étais, pas ce que tu faisais.

\- Je… J'étais… Oh et puis je ne vais pas te répondre, tu m'ennuies.

\- Tu avais dit que tu répondrais ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Oui, et bien tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi même. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que les Malefoy sont fourbes.

\- Bon sang, tu m'énerves Drago ! cria Hermione. Ça me fatigue. Je m'en vais pour de bon maintenant.

Hermione se leva, et cette fois ci Drago ne contesta pas.

Drago faisait les cent pas près des serres d'herbologie lorsqu'un hibou grand-duc le coupa de sa réflexion en fonçant vers lui. Il tendit le bras et c'est tout naturellement que le hibou se posa dessus avant de lever sa patte gauche pour que le Serpentard détache le parchemin qui y était accroché. Le hibou s'envola sans demander son reste et Drago serra le parchemin dans son poing en marchant à pas de plus en plus rapide vers le château. Il ne prit même pas la peine de rejoindre son dortoir pour ouvrir la lettre, et lorsqu'il fut avachi dans son fauteuil favori dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il arracha le bout de ficelle avec une rage à peine dissimulée. Comme il s'y attendait, il s'agissait d'une lettre de son père.

 _«_ _Drago,_

 _Tu es attendu au manoir des Malefoy dans deux jours. Fais en sorte d'être là, peu importe ce que cela peut te coûter._

 _Ne me déçoit pas._

 _Lucius Malefoy »_

Drago lisait inlassablement ces quelques phrases depuis dix minutes. Il analysait, réfléchissait, angoissait. Il était attendu, et par cela son père ne pouvait que sous-entendre que c'était Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'attendait. _Ne me déçoit pas_. La menace était à peine voilée. S'il ne venait pas, cette erreur couterait cher. Il pouvait imaginer son père écrire la lettre, les mains tremblantes de peur et de rage. Ne pas y aller n'était pas une option, il le savait. Mais désormais, il devait trouver un moyen de se rendre chez lui. Transplaner étant impossible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et puisque le Poudlard Express ne passait que pour récupérer ou déposer des élèves en période de vacances, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen.

Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle lorsqu'une lettre tomba en plein sur son toast. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle déplia le petit morceau de parchemin tout déchiré en espérant que ce soit une réponse d'Harry. Un léger sourire s'installa sur son visage en même temps que ses yeux parcouraient les quelques lignes.

 _« Hermione,_

 _Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour te répondre, tu as du t'inquiéter inutilement. Je vais bien, mon compagnon de voyage aussi. Nos vacances ne se passent pas véritablement comme prévu, mais je t'expliquerais ça plus en détail à mon retour alors ne te fais pas de soucis, nous sommes en sécurité._

 _En attendant, j'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop à Poudlard. Je m'en veux vraiment de t'avoir laissée seule à l'école pour Noël. Et je suis sûr que tu ne l'admettras jamais mais tu dois nous en vouloir._

 _En tout cas, on se rattrapera aux prochaines vacances, c'est promis._

 _A très vite,_

 _Ton meilleur ami. »_

La Gryffondor fut soulagée une fraction de seconde, avant de redevenir très inquiète. Apparemment, leur mission ne se passait pas comme prévu. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Evidemment qu'elle se faisait du souci pour son meilleur ami. Tout en repliant le morceau de parchemin, elle se mit à prier mentalement pour que le temps passe plus vite et qu'il rentre au château.

A l'autre bout de la grande salle, Drago observait la Gryffondor se lever et partir dans une cascade de boucles brunes. Il soupira et détourna les yeux une fois qu'elle fut sortie de son champ de vision, et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu la faire sourire. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait absolument pas envie de sourire. Plus il pensait à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, plus il pensait à Hermione. Et plus il pensait à elle, plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait capable de lire dans son esprit des choses qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de cacher.

Le lendemain arriva à une vitesse affolante. Drago n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, cogitant à un moyen de se rendre au manoir familial. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule idée. Et il fallait qu'elle marche parce qu'aucune autre option ne s'offrait à lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'aller à Préaulard sans que personne de l'école ne soit au courant, afin de pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à chez lui.

Aux aguets, le Serpentard traversait les couloirs aussi vite et discrètement que possible. Il savait qu'en ne s'inscrivant pas sur la liste des personnes qui allaient à Préaulard ce jour-ci, il risquait beaucoup. Mais il était impossible pour lui que quelqu'un ait des doutes sur ses agissements, parce qu'alors tout son plan tomberait à l'eau. S'assurant que personne ne lui barre le passage, il traversa le parc en direction de Préaulard. Il marchait tellement vite que ses jambes lui faisaient mal mais il les ignora et marcha encore plus vite. Une fois sorti du périmètre protégé du transplanage, Drago s'étonna que cela se soit passé aussi facilement. Il longea les boutiques, se plaça derrière le pub de la Tête de Sanglier, puis il transplana. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le manoir dans lequel il avait grandi lui faisait face, et une boule lui serra la gorge.

Il passa les grilles du manoir qui s'étaient ouvertes sur son passage, et s'arrêta devant les immenses portes de l'entrée. Il inspira un grand coup, et d'un coup de baguette, la porte s'ouvrit. Avant de réfléchir plus, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du manoir.

Le souffle coupé, il balaya la grande salle de réception des yeux. Ce qui était autrefois sa maison ne ressemblait désormais plus qu'à un repère grouillant de mangemorts. La pièce principale semblait vide, froide. Aucun rapport avec l'endroit dans lequel il avait grandi. L'aspect chaleureux avait disparu, tout comme le moindre petit détail pouvant rappeler qu'un jour, une famille avait vécu ici. La gorge sèche, Drago s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter en apercevant son père.

\- Il t'attend, viens.

C'était les premiers mots qu'ils s'adressaient depuis l'été dernier, en dehors des lettres. Les premiers mots que Lucius adressait à son fils depuis que Narcissa était morte. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de saluer Drago, mais ce dernier n'en était pas étonné. Il suivit son père à travers le manoir et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'aspect négligé de ce dernier, et ses mains tremblantes. Lucius s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes de marche silencieuse devant une porte. La porte de son ancien bureau. Il s'écarta pour laisser son fils face à la porte, et tourna la tête vers lui. Drago se senti transpercer par toutes sortes d'émotions lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son père. Il lisait de l'inquiétude dans son regard, de la tristesse, une pointe de colère. Mais par-dessus tout, la peur. Après que Drago ait hoché la tête en direction de son père, il frappa trois coups secs contre la porte.

\- Entre Drago, fit une voix doucereuse à travers la porte.

D'un geste qui sembla durer une éternité pour le jeune Serpentard, il tendit la main vers la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Il resta figé un instant devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Le Seigneur des ténèbres en personne se tenait juste en face de lui, derrière l'ancien bureau de son père. Tourné vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière le bureau, il ne semblait pas pressé de se retourner pour faire face à Drago.

Ce dernier n'eut même pas la force de se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence tant il tremblait. De toute manière, Lord Voldemort savait très bien qu'il était là, et c'est délibérément qu'il ne le calculait pas. Profitant de ses dernières secondes de répit, Drago se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour bloquer son esprit. Il se rappelait les cours de légilimencie que sa tante lui avait donné lorsqu'il était encore enfant, et serra les poings en espérant que la barrière qu'il avait dressée pour parer à toute intrusion dans son esprit ne s'effondrerait pas. La respiration saccadée, il attendit ce qui sembla durer des heures que Lord Voldemort s'intéresse à lui.

Enfin, il finit par se retourner d'un pas lent. Il fixa Drago de ses yeux rouges perçants et ne prononça pas un mot, dans un premier temps. Il se contenta de contourner le bureau pour se rapprocher du jeune homme, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut tout près de lui, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

\- C'est fâcheux, Drago… siffla Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui tournant autour pour mieux le détailler.

Drago était totalement figé, le regard planté loin devant lui, dans le vide. _Ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien._

\- Je suis extrêmement déçu, tu sais, continua Le Maitre en détachant bien chaque mot de manière très lente.

 _Ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien._

\- Jamais personne ne m'avait défié de la sorte. Je dis quelque chose, on s'exécute, c'est toujours comme ça que ça a fonctionné. Mais toi, misérable moins que rien, tu décides tout à coup que… Quoi, en fait ? Que tu vaux mieux que de faire partie de mon armée ?

Voldemort arrêta de tourner autour de Drago pour lui faire face de nouveau. Il chercha son regard, mais Drago tentait de le fuir. Il savait que s'il le regardait dans les yeux, il n'aurait aucune chance.

 _Ne pense à rien !_

\- Regarde-moi, lâcha Lord Voldemort d'un ton menaçant.

Lentement, très lentement, Drago releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du meurtrier de sa mère.

 _Ne. Pense. A. Rien._

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ? hurla alors Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, brisant le silence pesant de la pièce et faisant sursauter le jeune blond. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, petit idiot ? Ne joue pas à ça. Je suis plus fort que toi. Je pourrais briser cette barrière en une fraction de secondes.

Jamais Drago n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie. L'air semblait s'appauvrir dans la pièce, et respirer devenait presque impossible.

\- Tu viens de commettre une erreur de débutant, et cette erreur me conforte dans l'idée que finalement, tu ne mérites pas de faire partie de mes rangs. Vois-tu, bloquer son esprit signifie avoir quelque chose à cacher. Et je déteste qu'on me cache des choses. Je vais donc devoir pénétrer dans ton esprit de force, ce qui est… vraiment fâcheux.

Le Serpentard tremblait de tous ses membres, et se demandait combien de temps il pourrait résister face au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il essayait vraiment de s'immiscer dans son esprit. Sûrement à peine une seconde. Il vit Lord Voldemort tendre le bras devant lui et pointer sa baguette sur Drago dans un geste délibérément lent. Dans un état de panique total, il ferma les yeux. Et soudain, il sentit. Il sentit que quelque chose forçait le passage de son esprit. Des flashs de mémoires lui passèrent devant les yeux.

Le visage sans vie de sa mère, allongée sur le sol froid du manoir après que Voldemort soit parti. _Concentre-toi._ Un après-midi près d'un lac, avec Blaise, sous une chaleur de plomb. _Concentre-toi._ Préaulard, la bibliothèque. _Non !_ Une bataille de boule de neige. _NON ! CONCENTRE-TOI !_ Des boucles brunes, un rire féminin. Et soudain, une douleur. Une douleur atroce, inimaginable. Et un choc. Mais ce n'était pas un souvenir, cette fois-ci.

Drago s'était effondré sur le sol, il venait de le comprendre en sentant l'arrière de sa tête lui faire affreusement mal. Il entendait hurler, mais n'arrivait pas à discerner de qui provenaient les cris qui lui paraissaient si lointains. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout le reste de son corps était pire que tout. Comme si tous ses os se brisaient inlassablement, et que tous ses muscles se déchiraient. Que sa peau était scalpée et brûlée à la fois. Le hurlement retentit de nouveau, et ses cordes vocales brûlaient. C'était son cri, c'était lui qui hurlait. Puis, plus rien. Le silence. Couvert de sueur et tremblant, il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et croisa de nouveau le regard couleur sang qui l'avait tétanisé de peur quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Que tentes-tu de me cacher, Drago ? demanda Le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix calme.

Drago se battait pour lutter, mais il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

\- C'est malheureux, de te voir résister comme ça. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton cher camarade Zabini. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le torturer, pour qu'il rejoigne mes rangs, lui.

Pourquoi Lord Voldemort lui parlait-il de Zabini ? Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais il se sentait si faible que les connexions semblaient se faire à une allure beaucoup trop lente. Il tenta de répondre, haletant, mais ses cordes vocales refusaient de lui obéir. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il referma les yeux et serra les dents avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Puis la douleur revint, au moins deux fois plus forte que la fois précédente. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas de doute quant au hurlement qui résonna dans la pièce. C'était bien le sien, puisqu'il pouvait sentir ses cordes vocales le brûler comme si on lui enfonçait un fer à chaud dans la gorge. Son corps s'arqua sous la douleur qui le transperçait, puis retomba lourdement sur le sol. Puis, dans une nouvelle contorsion de douleur, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. La douleur s'arrêta après ce qui lui sembla des heures, et il n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux cette fois ci.

Après que la pièce fut plongée dans un silence pesant, Drago entendit au loin la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se tenait pourtant tout près de lui.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Tu as été entraîné par la meilleure Legilimens, mais je sais désormais que tu as quelque chose à cacher. Quelque chose d'assez précieux pour que tu veuilles le garder secret. Crois-moi, je trouverais ce que c'est, et je m'en servirais contre toi. Tu deviendras mon plus fidèle mangemort, même si ce doit être contre ton gré. Et surtout ne crois pas être assez important pour être d'une utilité quelconque. Lorsque tu rejoindras mes rangs, tu seras traité au même rang que les elfes de maison. Maintenant… Hors de ma vue.

Le silence revint instantanément après ces dernières paroles. Drago se rendit compte qu'il était toujours au sol, et que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Après plusieurs tentatives, et alors que son corps n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il se résigna à rester là. Il se surprit à penser à sa mère, et il se dit qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant de mourir, quand Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait lancé un sort de Doloris, avant de l'achever avec le sortilège impardonnable de la mort. Il sentit une dernière larme couler le long de sa joue, puis plus rien.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione flânait dans les rayons de la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago à travers deux étagères, assis plus loin à une petite table isolée. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller lui parler, mais semblait hésiter. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, il y a environ une semaine, Hermione s'était encore disputé avec lui. Elle savait très bien que depuis, Malefoy l'avait ignorée et même si elle aurait dut s'en ficher, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être agacée. Pour la énième fois depuis septembre, Drago lui faisait subir ses sautes d'humeur. Tantôt si proche d'elle, tantôt distant et froid, elle était perdue.

Elle venait de prendre la décision de l'ignorer et de quitter la bibliothèque en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, quand elle entendit un sanglot étouffé. Elle se retourna, surprise, et fixa de nouveau Drago de loin. Il ne semblait pas être en train de pleurer. Pourtant, elle était presque sûre qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les parages. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, puis se ravisa. Le cœur serré, elle tourna le dos à la table sur laquelle il était apparemment occupé à écrire une lettre et prit la direction de la sortie.

* * *

 **Par pitié, soyez indulgents haha! C'est ma première fiction et j'aurais vraiment voulu que la scène entre Drago et Voldemort soit une scène forte en émotions. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de faire souffrir notre beau Drago. Enfin.. après tout c'est pas moi, c'est Voldy :p**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue,**

 **Bisous !**

 **LKWSM**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Avertissements

**Pas trop de blabla ce soir, je suis désolée pour le retard, je voulais poster vendredi mais je suis un peu malade et là ça va mieux mais c'était pas ça en milieu de semaine ! Bref je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ça me fait trop trop plaisir vous êtes au top ! Je vous adore :)**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR !**

 **LKWSM**

* * *

Chapitre 12 - Avertissements

A la table des gryffondors, Hermione attendait impatiemment l'arrivée du courrier. Quelques minutes à peine après qu'elle se soit emparée de sa tasse de thé, les quelques hiboux des élèves restés à Poudlard pour les vacances affluèrent dans la grande salle. Une chouette qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu lâcha une lettre juste à côté d'elle et elle n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se jeter dessus. Son cœur eu un raté lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre d'Harry.

 _« Hermione,_

 _Désolé de ne pas avoir pu te donner autant de nouvelles que j'aurais voulu, malheureusement on a du se cacher souvent et Patmol a été blessé. Notre voyage s'est moins bien déroulé que prévu malheureusement, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Quant à notre ami, ne t'en fais pas non plus, il sera pris en charge dès que nous serons rentrés._

 _En attendant, je te souhaite une bonne année car je suppose que ma lettre n'arrivera que dans quelques jours. On se revoit très vite, prends soin de toi._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _Harry »_

Hermione fut troublée en lisant la lettre d'Harry. Elle avait déjà cru comprendre que sa mission ne se passait pas comme prévu, mais de là à ce qu'ils doivent se cacher et que Sirius ai été blessé ? Par Merlin, elle espérait que rien de grave ne soit arrivé. Mais après tout, c'était de son meilleur ami dont on parlait, évidemment que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Harry attirait le danger comme un aimant depuis toujours. Elle soupira, plia la lettre et la rangea dans une de ses poches avant de se lever pour aller faire un tour dans le château. Tout en marchant, elle espérait que le temps passe plus vite car ces vacances lui paraissaient bien longues sans ses amis.

La rentrée arriva quelques jours après, et tous les élèves retournèrent à Poudlard. Hermione était à l'entrée du château et essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves qui arrivaient, pour essayer d'apercevoir ses amis. Enfin, elle repéra son groupe d'amis et couru vers eux avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi, murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient toujours enlacés.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant, murmura-t-il en réponse avant de la lâcher.

Hermione serra ensuite Ron dans ses bras, et accueilli le reste de ses amis avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Hermione était aux anges de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir au milieu de tous ses amis. A la table des gryffondors, les discussions fusaient de toute part. Chacun racontait ce qu'il avait fait pendant les vacances, commentait les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu, discutait des matchs de quidditch qui avaient eu lieu pendant cette période. Chacun, sauf Harry. Hermione savait très bien qu'elle devrait attendre qu'ils soient seuls avec Ron pour avoir le récit détaillé de sa mission « Horcruxes ». Aussi, elle patienta jusqu'à la fin du repas, écoutant attentivement les bavardages de chacun, ajoutant un commentaire lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Enfin, le repas de retour des vacances se termina et chacun put regagner sa salle commune. Il fallut attendre une heure tardive afin que tout le monde ai rejoint son dortoir pour qu'Harry puisse enfin tout expliquer à ses meilleurs amis. Tous les trois assis face à la cheminée de la salle commune, Harry vérifia une dernière fois que la pièce était vide avant de se tourner vers Hermione et Ron.

\- Bien. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans les lettres que je vous ai écrites pendant les vacances, ma mission ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu. Au début, on est partis avec les indications que m'avait données Dumbledore, c'est à dire en sachant que Voldemort avait souhaité créer six horcruxes. Puisque Dumbledore avait déjà trouvé et détruit la bague de Gaunt, et que j'ai détruit le journal de Jedusor en deuxième année, on partait en sachant qu'il en restait quatre. Dumbledore m'avait parlé avant les vacances d'un objet en rapport avec Poufsouffle, et d'un objet en rapport avec Serdaigle mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où les trouver. Pour ce qui est du dernier, il n'avait aucune information. Alors, Sirius m'a proposé de commencer par l'orphelinat où a grandi Voldemort. J'étais presque sûr que Tom n'aurait jamais cherché à revenir dans cet endroit qu'il détestait mais puisqu'on n'avait aucune autre piste, on s'y est rendu avec Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus et moi sous polynectar. Mais en arrivant à l'endroit indiqué, il n'y avait pas d'orphelinat.

\- Tu veux dire que l'orphelinat avait disparu ? demanda Ron.

\- Il avait été détruit, apparemment. Nous nous sommes retrouvés devant des bureaux moldus ordinaires. Alors on a voulu se donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir à notre destination et on a transplané jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Mais on s'est fait piéger.

\- Au chaudron baveur ? s'énerva Hermione. Je ne comprends pas Harry, qu'est ce qui a pu vous passer par la tête pour que vous alliez au chaudron baveur ? Vous n'étiez pas censés vous faire discrets ?

\- Je sais, Hermione ! C'était une mauvaise idée, je m'en suis rendu compte en me faisant pourchasser par un groupe de fou-furieux, je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de morale.

\- Désolé… c'est juste que j'ai tellement peur pour toi…

\- Le mal est fait, de toute façon, tempéra Ron. Continue, Harry.

\- Harry accepta la main que lui tendait Hermione et la serra dans la sienne avant de continuer.

\- Donc, on est entrés au chaudron baveur et tout se passait bien en apparence, on m'a donné une chambre et Sirius a retrouvé sa forme humaine une fois qu'on était sûrs d'être seuls. Sauf qu'apparemment, on ne l'était pas. Tom nous espionnait et il nous a dénoncés à des raffleurs.

\- Tom le barman ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Oui, apparemment c'est un espion pour Voldemort. Je l'ai signalé dans une lettre à Dumbledore dès que je l'ai pu. Enfin, les raffleurs sont arrivés à notre porte et on ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'intérieur, on a donc dû se battre et les tuer. Puis on a coincé Tom et on lui a effacé la mémoire. Je… Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le tuer. Il était sûrement sous imperium. Désormais, il n'a plus aucun souvenir de nous avoir vus dans son auberge. Enfin, Sirius nous a fait transplaner dans une forêt dans laquelle il se réfugiait, plus jeune, quand il fuguait de chez lui. On a dormi là une première nuit, puis le lendemain au réveil, j'ai eu une… une vision. J'ai vu une coupe en or, Bellatrix et Gringotts. Le message était clair, on savait ce qu'il nous restait à faire. Il fallait qu'on essaye d'entrer à Gringotts. On a dormi quelques jours de plus dans la forêt afin d'établir un plan à peu près stable mais Sirius n'était pas vraiment pour le fait d'établir un plan. Il voulait y aller le jour même de ma… vision. Je n'ai pas pu le retenir plus de trois jours. Alors on a fini par établir un plan très bancal et je savais qu'il ne marcherait pas. Et effectivement, ça n'a pas marché. On s'est fait repérer avant même d'entrer dans la banque et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas des raffleurs mais des mangemorts sous polynectar. On s'est fait prendre à notre propre jeu… On a dû se battre, encore une fois, mais c'était différent. Les raffleurs ne sont pas très intelligents. Les mangemorts eux, ils ont l'habitude. Ils sont entrainés, ils ont des reflex et de la technique. Et ils étaient nombreux, alors qu'on n'était que deux. Je… J'ai été bête. Sirius a été blessé par ma faute, il a sauté devant moi pour prendre un sort à ma place. Alors je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai balancé de la poudre instantanée du Pérou qu'il me restait du magasin de Fred et George, j'ai attrapé Sirius et j'ai transplané vers le premier lieu qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Privet Drive.

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un coup d'œil, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, mais ne dirent rien. Ils étaient suspendus aux lèvres d'Harry et attendaient la suite.

\- Bizarrement, personne ne nous y attendait, continua Harry. Pas de raffleurs, pas de mangemorts. Et pas de Durlsey non plus, d'ailleurs. On était en plein milieu de la rue lorsque Mrs Figg, notre voisine cracmole, est venu nous rejoindre et nous a pressés de rentrer chez elle, ce qu'on a fait. J'étais dans un sale état, et Sirius c'était pire. Mrs Figg a contacté une médicomage sous serment inviolable, tenue au secret, qui est apparue par la cheminette. Pendant qu'elle soignait Sirius du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Mrs Figg nous a expliqué qu'elle avait reçu des instructions de Dumbledore. Sa maison était protégée par de puissants sorts qui avaient été mis en place par Dumbledore lui-même. A partir du moment où je passais le pas de sa porte, plus personne ne pouvait y entrer autrement que par cheminette et il m'a été demandé de ne pas partir de chez elle. On a laissé Sirius se reposer les derniers jours, et j'ai dû attendre la fin des vacances que Dumbledore vienne chercher Sirius pour le faire transplaner jusqu'au quartier général. Ensuite, il est revenu et nous avons transplané ensemble jusqu'à Poudlard. Enfin, il m'a laissé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour que j'arrive en même temps que tout le monde, afin de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons.

\- Alors… commença Ron.

\- Alors c'est un échec, coupa Harry. Tout ça n'a servi à rien à part nous mettre en danger et faire divulguer des informations sur nous.

Hermione serra un peu plus la main d'Harry dans la sienne car elle connaissait son meilleur ami et dans ses cas-là, les mots ne servaient à rien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'elle était là pour lui. Enfin, ils allèrent se coucher en espérant tous au fond d'eux que demain serait un meilleur jour. Chacun pour des raisons différentes.

Assis sur son lit, Drago essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer Blaise, revenu de ses « vacances », qui lui parlait avec de plus en plus de virulence à mesure qu'il se rendait compte que le blond ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Drago ? Tu pourrais me répondre, tu ne crois pas ? Drago ! Eh !

\- Lâche-moi, Zabini.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Ne joue pas au plus idiot avec moi.

Blaise se posta devant Drago pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, dans l'attente d'une explication.

\- J'étais au manoir, j'ai été convoqué par Tu-Sais-Qui, lâcha Drago.

\- Oh…

\- Comme tu dis.

\- Mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu t'imagines bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a annoncé avec enthousiasme ton petit projet de futur mangemort ! A moins que tu le sois déjà ? Alors dis-moi, Zabini, tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ou pas encore ? Ça pèse sur ta conscience, ou au contraire, tu as hâte d'assouvir les désirs de ce fou ? cria Drago car sa voix s'était élevée au fur et à mesure.

Drago se retourna pour sortir du dortoir mais Blaise lui bloqua le passage en se précipitant vers l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu n'en parleras à personne.

\- Dégage, Blaise.

\- Tu n'en parleras pas !

\- J'en parlerais si je veux ! coupa sèchement Drago.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Si tu essayes de répéter le moindre détail de ce que tu as entendu, je serais dans l'obligation de t'en empêcher.

\- Tu t'entends parler ? Tu rêves si tu penses que je vais sagement t'obéir.

\- Je croyais qu'on était amis !

\- Moi aussi, lança Drago avant de donner un coup d'épaule à Blaise pour pouvoir sortir du dortoir.

Drago avait rarement été autant en colère. Blaise était son seul véritable ami, celui qui l'avait soutenu tout l'été et bien avant. Celui qui lui avait juré de le soutenir dans sa mission d'éviter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il venait de signer un engagement pour entrer dans le cercle des mangemorts. Drago avait envie d'hurler de rage. Des images de sa mère défilaient dans sa tête, notamment une discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques semaines avant la mort de cette dernière.

« - Drago, je sais que c'est une décision difficile à prendre. J'en ai conscience, mais…

\- Je sais déjà ce que je veux faire. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je sais que tu as des projets pour moi, et je sais que je n'ai pas envie d'être aux ordres de quelqu'un toute ma vie et d'en avoir peur, comme père.

\- Drago, ne parle pas comme ça de ton père.

Narcissa ne releva pas le tutoiement que venait d'employer son fils. Elle se sentait plus proche de lui depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'ils se sentaient tous les deux en danger. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps tous les deux, et elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle aussi voulait être au plus proche possible de lui et le vouvoiement imposé par Lucius pendant toutes ses années n'avait que renforcé la barrière qui s'était forgée entre Drago et ses parents.

\- Pardon, mère, dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

Narcissa fut surprise face à ce contact mais elle ne fit rien qui pourrait le briser. Elle n'avait pas touché son fils depuis des années, lorsque Lucius avait décidé que Drago était devenu trop grand pour les marques d'affection maternelle. Mais aujourd'hui Drago avait décidé qu'il n'était pas trop grand. Ou alors, il voulait juste rassurer sa mère, lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle.

\- Je suis de ton côté mère, je soutiens ton choix. Et je sais que tu soutiendras le mien.

\- Evidemment, souffla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

\- Mais la vérité, c'est que mon choix importe peu face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il me veut, il m'aura.

Les yeux de Narcissa se remplirent un peu plus de larmes et fixèrent Drago, avec une lueur de chagrin qui l'affectait gravement.

\- Tu dois lutter, Drago. Lutter pour ce en quoi tu crois, lutter pour une vie meilleure.

\- Et s'il s'en prenait à toi, comment penses-tu que j'agirais ? Je te laisserais subir les conséquences de mes actes ?

\- Drago je suis ta mère, c'est à moi de te protéger et pas le contraire. Je sais, tu es plus grand maintenant mais je serais toujours ta mère. Si tu décides que tu ne veux pas rejoindre l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors je te soutiendrais. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas un choix facile à assumer et qu'il va falloir se battre. Mais ça ira. Tout se passera bien, tu verras.

\- Mère…

\- Cette discussion est terminée, mon fils. Il faut qu'on s'en tienne à notre plan. On doit gagner du temps et trouver un moyen de t'empêcher de mourir. Il ne peut pas t'enlever à moi, Il ne peut pas décider pour toi. »

Drago s'arracha à ce souvenir avec difficulté, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Sa mère lui avait expressément demandé de lutter. Il n'avait pas lutté assez fort pour la garder en vie, mais il se battrait pour honorer sa mémoire. Et désormais, il savait qu'il avait quelqu'un pour qui il devait se battre vraiment fort s'il voulait qu'elle reste en vie. Il sortit avec détermination de la salle commune sans se douter que Blaise, furieux, venait de quitter Poudlard, sûrement pour toujours.

Il était tôt le lendemain lorsqu'Harry intercepta Hermione alors qu'elle sortait de la salle commune des gryffondors.

\- Hermione, je peux te parler ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- En privé…

\- Oh.

\- Allons dehors.

Après s'être réfugiés dans un couloir peu fréquenté du château, Hermione regarda son meilleur ami avec une vague appréhension.

\- Harry, à chaque fois que tu veux me parler en privé, c'est pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Alors crache vite le morceau ou mon cœur va finir par lâcher.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-il à voix basse. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins cette fois. J'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il pense savoir où se trouve un des horcruxes. Il m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner et j'ai dit oui. Nous partirons ce soir mais il est faible, et nous n'allons pas pouvoir transplaner tout le chemin, alors il va falloir qu'on parte plusieurs jours.

\- Combien de jours ?

\- Une semaine.

\- Une semaine ? lâcha Hermione qui ne chuchotait plus.

\- Ecoute Hermione…

\- Harry… J'ai confiance en nos amis, et j'ai confiance en McGonagall mais tu crois vraiment qu'il est sage que les deux meilleurs sorciers de cette école s'en aillent pendant une semaine avec tout ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je sais, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, Herm… Je dois le faire. On doit le faire.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait s'occuper de ça ensemble, plus tard.

Harry souffla rageusement.

\- Plus tard ! Il s'agit toujours de repousser avec toi Hermione ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre et tu devrais comprendre et me soutenir au lieu de t'énerver contre moi !

Hermione culpabilisa et se sentit triste face à la réaction de son ami. Elle fonça dans les bras d'Harry en murmurant :

\- Je suis désolée. Tu risques ta vie pour sauver les autres, et moi je te crie dessus. Je suis égoïste. J'ai peur. Ce monde me fait peur, tout m'effraie. Et savoir que tu vas être loin de moi, et te mettre en danger, une fois de plus, c'est…

Les mots se perdirent dans ses sanglots. Harry la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter.

\- Je reviendrais. Comme toujours, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de la brune.

De l'autre côté du château, alors que Drago s'apprêtait à aller chercher des affaires dans son dortoir, un bruit retint son attention dans la salle commune. Etant donné qu'il y était seul, il se tourna directement vers la fenêtre pour y apercevoir un hibou qui tapait contre un carreau avec son bec. Une boule au ventre, le serpentard alla ouvrir la fenêtre et le hibou s'engouffra dans la salle en hululant de toutes ses forces. Drago eu du mal à détacher le morceau de parchemin de sa patte tant l'oiseau était agité. Enfin, il déplia la lettre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait, il sentait qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

 _« Je ne peux pas vous révéler mon identité sous peine de me voir infliger le sortilège de mort, mais je dois vous avertir de quelque chose. Bientôt, les forces du mal vont pénétrer l'enceinte de Poudlard. L'intention de notre maitre est claire : capturer tous les sang-de-bourbes. Je connais votre secret, et je ne suis pas le seul. Vous avez commis une erreur qui risque d'être fatale pour bon nombre d'entre vous. Faites attention. »_

Le cœur de Drago avait complètement arrêté de battre pendant quelques secondes.

Harry et le professeur Dumbledore partirent le soir même. Hermione resta un moment assise devant la cheminée de la salle commune, à discuter avec Ron. Pouvoir enfin lui reparler était libérateur. En voyant dans quel état de panique était la jeune femme, Ronald commença à lui raconter tout son séjour en France. Voyant que la distraction marchait, il n'épargna aucun détail. Son récit fut ponctué de commentaires de Ginny qui imitait Fleur – ou Fleurk, comme elle l'appelait – qui arrachèrent quelques rires à Hermione. Ils rigolèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ce soir-là, ils tentèrent de ne penser ni aux cours, aux devoirs et aux professeurs, ni à Harry et sa nouvelle excursion, ni à la guerre qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment.

Drago, quant à lui, passa la nuit à réfléchir à un moyen de mettre Hermione en sécurité.

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione attendait devant la salle sur demande après avoir reçu une note de Drago. Lorsqu'il arriva, et qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, tout ça sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de la bouche du serpentard, une boule commença à se former dans la gorge d'Hermione. Enfin, après de longues secondes d'un silence pesant, Drago prit la parole.

\- J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose.

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Je… Ecoute, reprit-il. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit comme ça, de but en blanc.

\- Je veux savoir, Drago. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, je l'ai vu. Tu m'évites depuis quelques jours. Et je sens que tu as peur. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir peur comme ça.

Alors, les mains tremblantes, il sortit de sa poche la lettre qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il l'avait reçue. Avant de la lui donner, il regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre. Mais je t'en supplie, avant de la lire, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je savais qu'en apprenant son existence, tu n'allais jamais vouloir m'écouter et te mettre en sécurité. Puis je suis revenu plusieurs fois sur ma décision pour me dire qu'au final, tu m'en voudrais encore plus de ne pas t'avoir mise au courant.

\- Donne-moi cette lettre, Drago ! ordonna Hermione.

Alors le serpentard la lui tendit. Et Hermione lut.

\- Quoi… souffla-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux fous. Mais, Drago… Comment tu as pu me cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Si j'avais su ça avant, on aurait pu prévenir tout le monde ! Il faut prévenir les élèves ! Il faut se battre !

Le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait violemment jusque dans ses oreilles, et son visage était presque aussi blanc que celui de Drago.

\- Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire, s'énerva Drago en lui arrachant la lettre des mains.

\- Mais tu comptais faire quoi exactement ?

\- Attendre. Et te mettre à l'abri une fois le moment venu.

\- Et laisser les autres mourir ? s'indigna Hermione.

\- Pas tous Granger !

\- OUI, SEULEMENT LES SANG-DE-BOURBE !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent de larmes. Drago soupira de nouveau et serra Hermione dans ses bras.

\- De toute façon il ne s'agit pas que de moi ! Il y a aussi Harry ! Les sang-de-bourbe ne sont pas les seuls en danger ! Voldemort souhaite la mort d'Harry depuis sa naissance !

\- Harry… Content de voir que c'est tout ce qui importe pour toi, cingla-t-il.

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Mais le serpentard ne répondit pas. Alors, Hermione lui attrapa la main pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Harry n'est pas la seule personne qui compte pour moi.

\- Evidemment, il y a aussi Ron, et puis tous tes petits amis de Gryffondor.

Drago était vexé, indiscutablement, mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant la main d'Hermione. Il s'en sentait incapable.

\- Ne le prend pas comme ça. Il y a une autre personne qui compte énormément pour moi désormais, et tu le sais.

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en feignant l'indifférence.

\- C'est toi, Drago. Je tiens à toi plus que de raison. Ne fais pas comme si tu l'ignorais.

Outre le fait qu'Hermione venait de l'appeler Drago pour la première fois et qu'il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé entendre son prénom, il se rendit surtout compte que ce qu'elle lui avouait enfin de vive voix lui retournait le cœur. Il savait qu'elle tenait à lui, il aurait fallu être fou pour ne pas le remarquer. Et c'était réciproque. Il lui avait dit depuis un certain temps déjà, toutes les fois où il s'était confié à elle. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait vraiment dit de but en blanc. Et l'effet que cet aveu eu sur l'intéressé était inattendu. Il tenait à Hermione. Et Hermione tenait à lui. Son cœur battait la chamade comme un petit poufsouffle alors qu'il réentendait la voix de la jeune femme le lui dire.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, reprit Drago en chuchotant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au courant de notre relation. Il l'a… Plus ou moins lu dans ma tête.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione en s'extirpant des bras de Drago.

\- Je l'ai rencontré, récemment.

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle secouait la tête, les yeux rouges. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

\- Le jour où je me suis absenté pendant les vacances de Noël. Il m'a torturé. Il a essayé d'entrer dans mon esprit pour voir ce que j'essayais de lui cacher.

\- Et il m'a vue.

\- Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il sait certaines choses… Mais il ne sait pas que c'est toi que j'essaye de protéger. Enfin, il ne l'a pas su ce jour-là. Mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il le sait où qu'il est sur le point de le comprendre. Il n'a pas vu, mais il a ressenti beaucoup de choses dans mon esprit. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre tout le monde à l'abri et d'attendre avec toi main dans la main son arrivée.

\- Mais…

\- Non, écoute-moi. S'il y a la moindre chance pour qu'il ne sache pas encore que la personne qui est partout dans mon esprit est Hermione Granger, alors il faut en profiter. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Hermione allait protester. Et elle avait raison. Il se montrait égoïste en préférant la sauver elle, plutôt que tous les autres. Mais il ne pouvait pas raisonner autrement. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Mais il savait qu'elle avait raison de lui interdire un tel sacrifice. Et Drago savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance si elle commençait à argumenter. Alors, pour la faire taire, mais surtout pour faire taire les sentiments contradictoires qui hurlaient en lui, il se décida à faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps.

Le désir irradiant toutes les parcelles de son corps, il posa une main dans son dos pour l'amener plus près de lui et passa son autre main dans la cascade brune de ses cheveux. Une légère vague d'appréhension le traversa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouche de la gryffondor. Mais l'envie était plus forte que la peur, alors avec une ferveur sans égale, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Et ce fut comme si leurs corps n'avaient rien réclamé d'autre que cet instant depuis toujours. A ce moment, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Drago. Ils étaient seuls au monde, il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione et lui. Le cœur du jeune blond semblait au bord de l'explosion. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux. C'était un baiser passionné, profond. Ce baiser représentait toutes les choses qu'ils étaient incapables de se dire depuis des mois. Et si Hermione pensait tout connaître de la magie, embrasser Drago était un genre de magie qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé si puissant. Tandis que son cœur palpitait dangereusement, elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du serpentard et les agrippa, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Drago dut concentrer toute la force du monde pour détacher ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione. Cependant, il semblait incapable de la lâcher. Il colla sa joue contre la sienne et ferma les yeux pour faire durer ce moment encore un peu. La peau glacée du serpentard contrastait avec la joue brulante de la gryffondor.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Puis, collés front contre front et les yeux fermés, ils oublièrent quelques secondes la guerre et toutes les choses affreuses qu'ils allaient devoir confronter très vite. Les joues d'Hermione avaient pris une teinte rosée, ce qui amusa Drago. Cependant, il fut content que sa peau pale ne trahisse pas qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose qu'elle en cet instant.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire. Puis, il plongea sa main libre dans la poche de sa veste d'hiver avant d'en ressortir un petit écrin. Hermione, à la vue de l'écrin, lâcha la main de Drago. Quand le serpentard l'ouvrit et qu'elle y découvrit une bague, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Mais malgré la forte appréhension qui l'avait gagnée en l'espace d'une demi-seconde, Drago ne posa pas un genou à terre, et Hermione se permit de respirer de nouveau. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux, la tête remplie de questions, en attendant qu'il s'explique.

Drago regarda la fine chevalière puis regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

\- J'aimerais que tu acceptes ça. Je sais, c'est bizarre. J'avais songé à te l'offrir pour Noël, mais ça aurait paru trop symbolique et je n'avais pas dans l'intention de te faire paniquer. Elle ne signifie pas ce que tu crois, évidemment. C'est une chevalière qui appartenait à ma mère. Elle est dans ma famille depuis des siècles.

Hermione était complètement muette. Son regard alternait entre la petite boite et le regard gris de son interlocuteur.

\- Elle a un pendant, continua-t-il en soulevant sa main gauche jusqu'à la placer devant le visage d'Hermione.

Alors, la gryffondor remarqua la chevalière que Drago portait depuis le début de l'année. Elle ne s'était jamais posé de question sur ce bijou auparavant. Mais maintenant, elle remarquait que toutes les deux étaient ornées du même motif.

\- Cette chevalière-là appartenait à mon père, jusqu'à cet été où il a cessé de la porter. Dès… la disparition de ma mère, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne l'avait plus au doigt. Alors, je l'ai cherchée. Elle n'était même pas cachée, je l'ai trouvée dans une boite où elle était rangée à côté de celle de ma mère, qu'il avait dû lui enlever le jour où… Voldemort l'a tuée. Depuis lors, j'ai porté sa chevalière et j'ai gardé précieusement celle de ma mère. La tradition de ma famille veut qu'elle se transmette de génération en génération à chaque futur héritier Malefoy, pour lui et sa femme.

Drago fit une pause, puis regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension.

\- Je sais, je déroge à la tradition en ne la gardant pas pour ma future épouse. Mais je me dis que tu la mérites plus que n'importe laquelle des femmes qui me sera attitrée de force après la guerre. Ecoute, Granger, je… Tu es importante à mes yeux. Je sais que je suis incapable d'aimer, mais jamais je ne porterais autant d'intérêt à une femme que ce que j'en porte pour toi. Alors, s'il te plait. Accepte là. Je ne supporterais pas que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui la possède.

Le jeune blond joignit alors le geste à sa parole, en sortant la chevalière de sa boite et en la posant délicatement dans le creux de la main d'Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla enfin Hermione.

\- Alors ne dit rien. Contente-toi d'accepter.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Drago et le serra contre elle. Le serpentard, surpris, ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Enfin, il réalisa que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Hermione, près de lui. Alors, maladroitement, il l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. L'étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione se détache de lui, le feu aux joues. Mais le sourire franc qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du blond l'empêcha de regretter.

Il était environ sept heures du matin. Tout le monde dormait dans le dortoir, excepté Hermione. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, immobile, elle regardait la chevalière de Narcissa Malefoy. Depuis deux jours, c'était devenu un rituel pour la jeune gryffondor. Elle ouvrait le tiroir de sa table de chevet, annulait le sort de dissimulation à l'aide de sa baguette, attrapait la chevalière et la posait au creux de ses mains. Enfin, elle la regardait pendant des minutes, voire des heures. Tous les jours, elle se disait qu'elle allait avoir la force de la passer à son doigt. Et tous les jours, elle n'y arrivait pas. Ce bijou aurait dû revenir à la future Madame Malefoy. Et à chaque fois qu'Hermione y pensait, une bouffée de jalousie montait en elle, une jalousie incontrôlable et dévastatrice. Alors, comme chaque matin, elle reposa rageusement la chevalière dans son tiroir, lança le sort de dissimulation et le referma avant de quitter son dortoir.

C'était un matin de janvier comme un autre. Il faisait froid, très froid. Les élèves du château vagabondaient dans les couloirs, et les plus hardis se baladaient à l'extérieur, leurs pas laissant des traces dans la neige. C'était un matin de janvier comme un autre. Hermione était attablée à la bibliothèque, entourée de dizaines de livres. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs dans la salle commune. Dean et Seamus entamaient une énième partie de bataille explosive dans leur dortoir. Neville et Luna se baladaient, main dans la main, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ginny volait au-dessus du terrain de quidditch, s'entrainant à de nouvelles figures avec son éclair de feu. C'était un matin de janvier comme un autre. Drago était assis dans sa salle commune, en face de la cheminée, et pensait à Hermione Granger. C'était un matin de janvier comme un autre. Chacun avait mis les problèmes de la guerre de côté, dans un coin de sa tête. C'était un matin ordinaire. Pourtant, ce matin-là, l'équilibre qui régnait sur Poudlard allait s'écrouler.

Et lorsque, quelques heures plus tard à l'heure du dîner, Drago entendit un bruit sourd accompagné d'un drôle de vibration sous ses pieds, il sut. Le château était attaqué.

* * *

 **Etttttt avant dernier chapitre avant ma trêve hivernale hihi. En effet, je ne vais pas poster pendant les vacances, histoire de profiter de ma famille et aussi de me laisser une marge d'avance pour l'écriture parce que là je suis à la traîne complet !**

 **Vous aurez le dernier chapitre sûrement vendredi prochain, en tout cas de sûr avant Noël!**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

 **Bisouuuuus**

 **LKWSM**


	14. Chapitre 13 : A nos derniers moments

**Coucou ! Pour commencer, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018! Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon absence, j'ai profité des fêtes et j'ai aussi un peu perdu l'inspiration pour ce dernier chapitre, même s'il était déjà presque entièrement écrit. Vous constaterez qu'il est très court, c'est voulu!**

 **Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaira!**

 **Disclaimer : l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR!**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : A nos derniers moments

Il était environ huit heures du soir, et tous les élèves du château ainsi que tous les professeurs entamaient le dîner dans la grande salle. Tous, sauf Harry Potter et le professeur Dumbledore. Il leur restait au moins deux jours avant de rentrer. Les discussions semblaient joyeuses à toutes les tables, comme si les problèmes qui embrumaient les têtes depuis des mois avaient disparus le temps d'un dîner. Après tout, cela faisait des semaines, des mois mêmes que rien de grave ne s'était passé. A croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait renoncé à se battre.

Les discussions étaient tellement festives en ce soir de janvier, qu'il fallut à l'ensemble de la salle quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'un bruit sourd résonnait dans le château. Un bruit sourd qui, au fur et à mesure, s'accompagna de tremblement. Le tremblement se ressentait au niveau du sol. _Boum. Boum. Boum._ Puis, de plus en plus fort, il fit trembler les murs. _Boum. Boum. Boum._ A cet instant, aucun autre bruit ne venait troubler la salle. Seulement ce bruit sourd et régulier. Puis, un bruit d'explosion. Toutes les vitres des fenêtres de la grande salle explosèrent dans un fracas terrifiant. Pourtant, on n'entendait aucun éclat de voix. Ni cris, ni pleurs. Pas même quelques chuchotements. Tout le monde semblait paralysé par la peur. Mais non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Hermione, qui cherchait Drago des yeux, se rendit compte qu'il lui était impossible de tourner la tête. Mêmes certains professeurs qui s'étaient levés de table, baguette à la main, étaient immobiles. Leurs bouches étaient closes, leurs muscles se raidissaient. Seuls leurs yeux, affolés, pouvaient encore bouger. Ils étaient figés par la magie. Une magie noire que chacun pouvait sentir passer dans ses muscles, dans ses os. Une panique silencieuse flotta dans l'air. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, une voix retentit. Au premier abord, on aurait pu croire que cette voix résonnait dans la grande salle. Avant que la plupart des gens comprennent que cette voix ne murmurait pas des choses incompréhensibles dehors, mais dans leurs têtes. Leurs corps étaient paralysés, et maintenant un murmure sifflait dans les esprits. Puis, au fur et à mesure, les murmures se firent plus audibles.

« Granger… Sang… Granger… Sang de Bourbe… Amenez… Granger… Mourir… »

Les mots, comme glissés à l'oreille de chacun, commençaient à former une phrase. Une phrase qui glaça le sang de la concernée.

« Amenez moi Granger, ou ce sont tous les sang de bourbes de ce château qui mourront. »

Puis la voix se tût. Le silence se fit encore plus pesant. Hermione se rendit compte, alors qu'elle pleurait, que petit à petit les gens se remettaient à se mouvoir. Les muscles engourdis, elle tenta de se lever quand un mouvement de panique parcourut la grande salle. Désormais, tout le monde criait, courrait dans tous les sens. La plupart tentaient de s'enfuir de la grande salle. Certains des plus jeunes avaient glissé sous les tables et pleuraient. Hermione elle, cherchait Drago mais ne le trouvait pas, parmi la foule.

* * *

A la seconde même où la voix de Voldemort avait retentit dans l'esprit de Drago, il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il aurait dû s'enfuir avec Hermione. Et lorsque son corps lui permit de bouger de nouveau, son premier réflexe fut de se lever pour la rejoindre. Seulement, tout le monde tentait de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie et un élève le bouscula si fort qu'il trébucha. Sa tête tapa contre la table, avant de finalement heurter le sol.

* * *

Le temps pressait. Hermione était terrifiée. Elle savait que Voldemort venait pour elle. Il ne voulait pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas tous les nés moldus. Il ne voulait qu'elle. La sang-de-bourbe. Et elle n'allait certainement pas sacrifier la vie de dizaines d'élèves pour se sauver elle. Elle allait se rendre.

Après avoir cherché Drago en vain, elle se fit à l'idée qu'il avait dû s'enfuir. C'était mieux qu'elle croie à cela. Elle ne voulait pas se freiner en le cherchant. La priorité était ailleurs. Mais alors qu'elle se décidait à abandonner sa recherche, elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. Son cœur eu un raté, mais ce n'était pas lui.

\- Ou est-ce que tu vas Hermione ! cria Ron pour couvrir les cris des autres élèves.

\- Je dois le faire Ron ! Je dois me rendre !

\- Hors de question ! Viens, on doit te cacher !

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'arracha de l'emprise de Ron, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

\- Je suis désolée, Ron. _Confindus._

Malgré la panique, son sort marcha puisque Ron cligna des yeux avant de faire demi-tour sans faire d'histoire. Mais c'était sans compter le professeur McGonagall qu'elle voyait avancer à grands pas vers elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps, ni l'énergie et certainement pas l'envie de jeter un sort à son professeur préféré. Alors elle se détourna et se mit à courir.

Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Elle avalait le sol de grandes enjambées, sautait les marches des escaliers deux par deux, poussait des portes. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle commune des gryffondor, La Grosse Dame ne lui demanda même pas le mot de passe, et s'ouvrit sans faire de commentaire. Hermione lui adressa un faible signe de tête avant de s'engouffrer dans le mur. Elle se précipita jusque dans son dortoir et se jeta à genou devant sa table de chevet. Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit le tiroir et y sortit la chevalière. Elle l'approcha de son doigt mais des sanglots la secouèrent. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à la mettre, alors qu'elle vivait les derniers moments de sa vie. Comme si son subconscient lui soufflait que la chevalière n'avait pas sa place sur sa main. Que c'était une injure. Alors, habilement malgré son état, elle fit apparaître une chaîne en argent avec sa baguette, y glissa la chevalière et attacha la chaîne à son cou. Enfin, elle glissa la chevalière sous son uniforme et rendit la chaînette invisible d'un dernier coup de baguette hésitant.

Après ça, elle se releva. Désormais, elle n'avait plus aucun doute quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se rendait. C'était la prochaine étape. Elle se jeta un sort de dissimulation et sorti de la salle commune des gryffondors.

Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à sortie principale, elle entendit son nom, crié dans un couloir.

\- Hermione! Hermione, s'il te plait!

Elle s'immobilisa contre le mur, tendue. Puis elle le vit. Drago apparu à l'autre bout du couloir. Il courrait, sa baguette à la main. Jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Elle aurait presque juré qu'il pleurait. Elle ferma les yeux et se tut, attendant qu'il passe en priant pour qu'il ne la voie pas. Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, finalement. Et son cœur battit plus fort à cette constatation. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le condamner, lui aussi. Ce qu'elle allait faire, elle devait le faire seule. Alors elle resta silencieuse malgré les sanglots qui la secouaient, et elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne. Quelques secondes plus tard, la peur au ventre, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Elle était désormais postée devant les grandes portes du château, à la merci de Voldemort. Elle ne s'avança pas plus, ne prononça pas un mot. Lorsqu'elle vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avancer vers elle, elle ferma les yeux en priant pour que Drago n'arrive pas à ce moment. _Je vais mourir,_ fut ce qui lui traversa l'esprit. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était seulement triste. Triste de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à ses parents. Triste de se dire qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Drago. Triste d'abandonner Harry et Ron, ses meilleurs amis. Triste de quitter ce monde sans avoir pu se battre comme elle aurait dû le faire. Une larme s'échappa et roula sur sa joue gauche. A ce moment-là, elle entendit le bruit significatif d'une porte qui explose. Et un cri. Ou plutôt, un hurlement.

\- Hermione !

Une voix. Drago. Puis, plus rien.

* * *

Drago courrait depuis ce qui lui semblait un temps interminable. La plupart des élèves avaient été forcés à rester dans leurs salles communes grâce à des sortilèges lancés par les professeurs. Mais lui était plus malin que ça, et largement plus déterminé. Et malgré le fait que les professeurs soient à la recherche d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de regrettable, Drago ne put s'empêcher de ne pas avoir confiance. Il fallait qu'il la cherche lui-même. Et il la trouverait. Il courut pendant encore de longues minutes mais elle n'était nulle part.

A bout de souffle, exténué, il se sentit faiblir et du se rattraper à un mur. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa main, posée sur la pierre froide du mur, et il se concentra sur sa chevalière. En fermant les yeux, il pensa à Hermione. Il pensa au fait qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps avant d'être sincère envers elle. Sincère envers lui-même, aussi, à propos de ce qu'il ressentait. Il songea qu'il était sûrement trop tard. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner ses recherches, il eut un flash. Ou plutôt un ressenti. C'était comme si tout son corps semblait le pousser vers quelque chose, comme s'il était poussé par une force invisible. Il se laissa porter jusqu'aux grandes portes et tenta de les ouvrir, mais elles étaient fermées magiquement. Alors dans un dernier effort, il lança un sort d'explosion, se jeta à l'extérieur et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Hermione, dos à lui, faisant face à Voldemort et quelques mangemorts. Il hurla son nom, en espérant pouvoir détourner l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui sauver la vie.

Une seconde plus tard, horrifié, il vit Hermione se figer et tomber à terre sous la baguette de Voldemort. Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'approcher du corps pour vérifier qu'elle respirait toujours, Voldemort transplana, et la gryffondor disparut avec lui. Alors Drago tomba à genoux et pria pour que finalement, Hermione soit morte. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle allait vivre désormais.

* * *

 **LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

 **ENLÈVEMENT D'HERMIONE GRANGER A POUDLARD DANS LA SOIRÉE DU 11 JANVIER 1998**

 _Il s'agirait d'une attaque des forces du mal, qui aurait eu lieu hier dans la soirée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Alors que l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs se trouvaient dans la grande salle du château, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quelques fidèles auraient réussi à passer l'enceinte de l'école. Alors qu'on pourrait penser devoir pleurer la perte de dizaines d'élèves, il semblerait que personne n'ai été blessé. Cependant, une fois le choc passé, la disparition d'une élève, Hermione Granger, a été signalée au bureau des aurors. Nous serions en droit de nous demander comme une telle attaque a pu avoir lieu et pourquoi est-ce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'en prendrait à une amie d'Harry Potter plutôt qu'à M. Potter lui-même ?_

 _Après une enquête approfondi de nos équipes, il semblerait que ce soir-là, le professeur et directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que son petit protégé Harry Potter, n'ai pas été présents. Ils auraient pourtant été aperçus très tôt ce matin à l'entrée de l'école._

 _A l'heure actuelle, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'Hermione Granger. Devons-nous nous attendre à une nouvelle attaque des forces du mal ? Dumbledore va-t-il enfin décider de fermer les portes de son école ? Beaucoup de questions qui restent pour l'instant sans réponses._

 _Rita Skeeter_

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ce chapitre est court, peut-être un peu brutal et sûrement pas très finement écrit et j'en suis désolée.**

 **Je dois être honnête avec vous, j'ai beaucoup hésité à arrêter la fic ici. Puis je me suis dit qu'il serait bien de savoir ce qui arrive à Drago après ça. Donc, je vous annonce qu'il y aura bien une suite. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si ça serait la suite de "Ce n'est pas de l'amour Granger" ou si je commencerais une partie 2 avec un nouveau nom, mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée ;)**

 **Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier rapidement, je vais sûrement mettre quelques semaines à pondre quelque chose parce que même si j'ai plein d'idées, le temps et l'inspiration me manquent un peu en ce moment.**

 **En tout cas, je ferais au maximum pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews depuis le début de cette fic. Vous m'apportez beaucoup de soutien à travers vos messages, et c'est magique pour moi, vraiment. Merci si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, merci d'être là à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **LKWSM**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tous! Oui, je reviens. Je sais, ça fait un an. Une longue année à ne pas écrire sur cette fanfiction, à me concentrer sur mes études et ma famille... Mais j'ai récemment relu vos reviews et je me suis dit que vous étiez beaucoup trop adorables et que vous méritiez largement une suite. Alors c'est officiel, je m'y remets.**

 **J'espère ne pas mettre trop d'attente entre les chapitres mais je ne promets plus rien, de peur de ne pas tenir mes promesses!**

 **Merci à ceux qui seront encore là un an après...**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR**

* * *

 **LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

 **DEUX AUTRES ÉLÈVES DE POUDLARD DISPARAISSENT MYSTÉRIEUSEMENT**

 _Il y a une semaine de cela, on vous relatait la disparition d'Hermione Granger, élève de Poudlard suite aux attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui et de ses mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école. Depuis, il nous a été confirmé de source sûre que deux élèves de Serpentard ont également disparus. De nombreux élèves ont quitté l'école de Poudlard après le tragique évènement de la semaine dernière. Cependant, ils ont été recensés à leur domicile parental. Concernant ces deux élèves, ils restent introuvables. Aucune trace d'eux ou de leur famille n'a été retrouvée._

 _Véritable disparition dont il faut s'inquiéter ou simple fuite de deux familles déjà en danger ? Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment._

 _Rita Skeeters_

* * *

A très vite !

LKWSM


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le traitre et la victime

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. La suite n'est pas encore écrite bien qu'elle soit entièrement rédigée dans ma tête ;)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR**

 **LKWSM**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Le traître et la victime**

Cela faisait deux heures que Drago était assis dans le noir, attendant son tour. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas paraître apeuré, il sentait l'angoisse monter un peu plus à chaque minute d'attente. Par réflexe, il fit tourner la chevalière de sa famille sur son annulaire, et un flash du visage d'Hermione apparut alors dans son esprit. Depuis sa capture lors de l'invasion à Poudlard, une semaine auparavant, il ne l'avait pas revue. Il ne savait même pas où elle était, ni comment elle allait. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper, mais il était presque persuadé que si c'était le cas, il en aurait entendu parler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, désormais, c'est qu'elle soit vivante. Et cette incertitude, mêlée à la crainte, lui était insupportable.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, il se leva et ne pensa plus à rien d'autre que ce qui l'attendait.

\- C'est à toi, Malefoy.

Drago s'avança et quitta la pièce sombre. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs de son propre manoir qu'il reconnaissait à peine, il se retrouva devant la personne qu'il redoutait le plus, désormais.

\- Drago, susurra Voldemort. Je tenais à te dire que je suis véritablement satisfait de ton choix. Tu as pris la bonne décision en rejoignant mes rangs. Moi qui m'attendait à devoir t'amener ici de force.

C'était son premier face à face avec le Maître des ténèbres depuis le jour où il avait reçu le sort de Doloris. A cette simple pensée, ses cheveux se dressèrent d'horreur sur sa nuque. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder son Maître dans les yeux.

\- Cependant, continua Voldemort, j'ai été déçu bien trop de fois par ta famille. Dois-je te rappeler vos nombreuses trahisons ? Oui, cela a coûté la vie à ta traîtresse de mère.

A ses mots, les poings de Drago se serrèrent par réflexe, mais il se rappela bien vite qu'il ne devait rien tenter pour provoquer le Mage Noir, sous peine de subir le même sort.

\- C'est pourquoi je vais devoir te demander de me prouver ta fidélité. Tu comprends, il ne devrait pas être aussi simple pour qui que se soit de faire parti de mes fidèles mangemorts. Alors demain, à l'aube, je t'attendrais dans cette salle. Et tu accepteras de tuer un sang de bourbe. Oh non, ne fais pas cette tête. C'est un service que je te rends. A toi, et à toute la communauté sorcière. Ce ne sera rien de plus que le début d'un tri nécessaire dans notre population.

Drago ne put s'empêcher une fois de plus de penser à Hermione. Il le regretta aussitôt, car Voldemort le fixa avec une haine non dissimulée et s'approcha dangereusement de son visage avant de demander :

\- Tu penses encore à cette vermine de sang de bourbe ? Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Elle était morte avant même que tu n'arrives ici. Si ton but réel en venant ici était de la sauver, tu es arrivé trop tard. Maintenant, tu as le choix. M'être fidèle, ou mourir. A demain, Drago.

Drago, allongé sur le lit étroit de la petite pièce qui lui avait été attribuée, ne pouvait empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Hermione était morte. Non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, venant du Mage Noir, il ne pouvait pas en douter. Il était capable du pire pour faire souffrir Drago, il le savait désormais. D'abord sa mère, puis Hermione. Drago n'avait désormais plus de raison valable de vivre. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à mourir. Car au fond de son coeur, il restait une lueur d'espoir.

Le lendemain matin, Drago fût prêt avant même que le soleil soit levé. En fait, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande porte de son ancien salon, il avala difficilement sa salive et toqua trois coups secs. La porte s'ouvrit sur la grande pièce. Tout au fond, sur un grand fauteuil semblable au trône d'un roi, se tenait Le Mage Noir, dont les yeux perçants fixaient Drago avec attention.

\- Approche.

A mesure qu'il s'avançait, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul aux côtés de Voldemort. De nombreux mangemorts de son armée étaient présents, tous la baguette à la main, et Drago se sentit soudain menacé comme s'ils étaient prêts à attaquer.

Une fois posté devant son Maître, il attendit en silence. Voldemort se leva de son fauteuil et fit face à Drago, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Voilà ta victime, Drago.

Lorsque Voldemort fit un geste du bras pour désigner quelque chose à ses pieds, Drago se rendit enfin compte de la présence d'une jeune fille, recroquevillée sur le sol. Ses vêtements étaient sales, son visage caché par des cheveux emmêlés. Drago ne connaissait pas cette personne. Ou peut-être que si, peut être l'avait-il croisée dans un couloir à Poudlard. Peu importait. Ce n'était pas Hermione. Il était à la fois soulagé de ne pas la voir à sa place, et à la fois très inquiet. Ce constat renforçait l'idée que Voldemort l'avait peut être vraiment tuée. _Non. Impossible._

\- Bien, reprit Voldemort d'un ton satisfait. Afin de me prouver ta fidélité et te débarrasser des lourdes trahisons de ta famille qui pèsent sur tes épaules, tu dois tuer cette sang-de-bourbe.

Le visage de la jeune fille se découvrit alors lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Drago. Ses traits étaient fins, et jeunes. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans. Drago se mit alors à penser à Hermione. Il s'imagina qu'elle était à sa place, et qu'elle refusait de tuer la jeune fille, préférant sa propre mort plutôt que d'avoir le sang d'une innocente sur les mains. Hermione était juste Drago, lui, ne l'était pas. Du moins, il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses actes avaient toujours été poussés par l'envie de sauver sa peau. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à agir comme il aurait du le faire pour survivre, car le visage suppliant d'Hermione s'était encré dans sa mémoire et avait remplacé le visage de la jeune fille en face de lui.

Le mage noir s'impatienta et fit léviter la fille jusqu'aux pieds de Drago. Ses poings se serrèrent et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il leva les yeux vers son maître.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas.

Aucun soupçon de surprise ne déforma les traits sévères de Voldemort. Seule sa main se leva, et d'un geste de la main, il mit en lévitation une cage d'acier qui se mit a flotter de l'autre bout de la pièce. Le drap noir qui la recouvrait jusqu'ici s'envola pour dévoiler son intérieur. Drago y vit une frêle silhouette, mais impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit de concret. La cage était encore trop loin, et les yeux de Drago voyaient trouble à cause de l'adrénaline et l'absence de sommeil. Pourtant, à mesure que la silhouette se rapprochait, Drago sentit son coeur se serrer. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais force était de constater que ses yeux ne le trahissaient pas.

Hermione, qui semblait endormie, commença à bouger dans sa minuscule prison grise. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle capta le regard de Drago en une fraction de seconde, s'agrippa aux barreaux, et prononça silencieusement le nom de Drago.

Lorsqu'il vit l'état précaire de la gryffondor, tous ses muscles raidit par la peur se contractèrent. Jamais une telle haine n'avait envahit son corps.

\- Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle était morte, dit-il, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Alors c'est vrai ! s'énerva le mage noir. Tu l'aimes.

Ses mots mirent les deux anciens élèves en alerte, ce qui ne fit que redoubler la colère de Voldemort.

\- Comment est-ce possible qu'un héritier Malefoy, un descendant de mes plus anciens fidèles, puisse avoir de l'affection pour une sang de bourbe ? Déclara-t-il avec un dégoût non dissimulé. L'éducation qui t'a été enseignée par ton lâche de père n'a donc servie à rien. Tu es comme ta mère. Indiscipliné, idiot, anormal. Aimer une moins que rien fait de toi un moins que rien. Tu ne mérites pas de faire parti de mes fidèles.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion silencieuse, il ajouta :

\- Cependant, nous sommes en temps de guerre. Et j'aurais besoin de personnes à mettre en première ligne pour mourir afin de défendre ma cause. Je vais donc te garder. Inutile de te préciser que tu perds tous tes privilèges d'héritier Malefoy. Ce nom sera pour toujours entaché et assimilé aux traîtres. Tu seras de garde dans les plus bas quartiers et au moindre nouveau faux pas, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer une fois pour toute. Quant à ta chère sang-de-bourbe, regarde la une dernière fois car elle sera tuée demain à la première heure.

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas svp, il y a déjà assez de morts comme ça... :p**

 **LKWSM**


End file.
